Battle Of Terror and Darkness
by SuperMoonlight09x
Summary: The exorcists are facing a new threat that the new evil force, called the Deity Realm had appeared. Also, Jerry, the mouse exorcist must face the circumstances and trials in order to stop the evil conquest. As they headed facing challenges, Some questions might lead to the connections of Jerry and Allen's past lives as master and protector. Will friendship prevails against evil?
1. Chapter 1

**D Gray Man Fan fiction Story - Battle Of Terror and Darknes****s**

**Hello Again to fellow readers!**

**This is my ****second single fanfiction story. I hope you will no doubt that I will wrote my own story of one of my favorite anime series was dubbed by Funimation and the best action anime series ever, with full of comedy and warm hearted drama.**

**Of all the stories that I written, this story was most intense because lot of revelation and exciting twist that you had never read before.**

**Well, in this story some of the characters will appeared including the new animal protagonist, Jerryson " Jerry " the Mouse, a mouse exorcist who will partnered up with the main protagonist, Allen Walker. And also, new villains were introduced which is based from the mythology.**

**This story will bring intense action, full of comedy twist, warm hearted drama and non stopping friendship. More revelations will lead to losses and victories of each characters.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

"_ The Exorcists.. are the ones were chosen by the Supreme God itself __to protect the humanity and end the evil reign once for all. However... times bound will to be remained itself reunited forever. _"

Before the Earth itself created, the Supreme God reunited in an another world between humans and non humans to live in peace and prosperity. However, the peace torn down that the one of the powerful goddess named Hera, one of the leaders of the Evil Deity Realm. She wanted to go out war in order to created chaos.

Inside the castle, a creature was standing, looking at the window, feeled the presence of danger occurs. The creature was looked like a size of a mouse, wearing an armor clothes and it's has a sword on his back.

" It was finally coming... " he thought

That when, another deity has appeared before him, named Athena, the goddess of wisdom and justice.

" Morion, things are seems go badly enough. Hera and her army are going to attacked the castle soon. They are already attacked the Noah clan a while ago. You must warned your master immediately. " Athena told him

" But my master was an exorcist! He could stop on his own. I'm only the guarding here in the castle. " Morion protested

" You have to warned to, Morion. Your master will be in terrible danger in the battle. Or much worse, Hera might get him at all cost. " Athena told him again

" Find then! " Morion said

" Just go and warned him! " Athena told him

" Got it! " Morion said, running out in the room

And the goddess disappeared away from the scene. At the outside of the castle, the army of Hera was charging through the walls, breaking into pieces.

" Soon.. I will rule both human and the deity world. No one can underestimated my strongest power. " the goddess shouted and she laughed evilly

They break the walls and they changed in to the castle. Back when, Morion rushed to his master's room upstairs. When he reached inside the room, he noticed him, playing the piano, played a soft music on it. His master was looked like matured teenage young man, wearing a black cape on its back. His name was Horpus, Morion's master and the first exorcist of the century.

" Master Horpus! The army of evil deity will be arrived soon. We must get out of here immediately or else the castle will be fall into ashes. " Morion said

" Who told you that? " Horpus asked

" The kind goddess Athena warned me about that situation. Hera and her army destroyed the Noah clan a while ago and now she was searching for you. " Morion stated

Horpus nodded his head, silently.

" We have to get out of here before she could finds you! Let's make a plan. " Morion told him

" But.. I can't let leave this place. This is our home that we lived. We can't let it to collapsed. " Horpus said to him

" Are you out of your mind?! We are not safe here. Hera might get you forever. She is the one who makes your life miserable in pain. That the reason why she wanted an all out war and evil conquest. We can't able to make it. " Morion yelled

" You dare me to ordered me like that, Morion. "

" But Master! "

That when, the wall crashed into a large hole with dark smoke appeared in it.

" Oh no... "

The smoke gone away, Hera appears before them.

" It was you... " Horpus uttered

" I never thought you will run away from me, Horpus. " Hera said

" What do you want my master anyway, you wicked Goddess?! " Morion asked in anger

" You sneaky little protector... how dare you get in my way just like that! Horpus will belong to me soon, as I conquered your beloved kingdom. " Hera said in an evilly expression

Morion steps in, released his sword, defending him from behind.

" Morion! That's was too risky to fight her. Just let me have it! " Horpus told him

" Master, listen up. I won't let that goddess lay fingers on you. She wanted to hurt you so badly. So, I wanted to protect you and this kingdom with the cost of my own life. I will died until the end of the world. " Morion stated

" But.. you can't do that! " Horpus protested

" Told you, I'm your protector and I will protect you until the end of my life. " Morion said

" Morion.. no.. " Horpus said with a tearful expression

" Prepared to died! " Hera shouted, trying to attacked them with her weapon

Morion used his sword to blocked her attack and the battle fight was started. Meanwhile at the Noah palace, the Millennium Earl was watching from the skies were turned more darker.

" Just like I expected with... " he thought

Back when, Horpus was watching in a worried expression as Hera and Morion continued battled each other.

" No... Morion. Don't risk your life just for my sake, please... stop this. "

A hour later, Morion was heavily exhausted.

" Is that all you got, little protector? " Hera asked, mockingly

" I'm not giving up yet! " Morion shouted

" Are you willing to died? Well then, let's end this battle once for all! " Hera yelled, prepared her final attack

" Watch out! " Horpus shouted, trying to stopped him

" Died!!! " Hera shouted, firing her weapon to Horpus instead

" Master!! " Morion shouted, jumped to his defense, was hitted by the attack instead

Then he was heavily hurt badly by the attack. Horpus, shocked in horror of what he saw, rushed to his defense.

" Morion! Morion! Wake up! Don't died, please... I begged of you... " Horpus pleaded, with crying in tears

" Master.. I will died for you until the end.. even in the future... I will be remained loyal to you forever. " Morion said in a slowly breath and his eyes were closed and his hand fall on the floor

That when, Horpus began to cried in emotional, cradling the lifeless body of his dearest protector and guardian as well.

Hera laughed at the scene and said to him, mockingly " Oh, poor Horpus. You're precious protector was gone for good and now... you will belong to me.. to become the new ruler of all universes. "

Horpus stand up, with anger in rage on his face " How dare you... you gonna pay for what you have done to my dearest friend of mine. I make you to died! "

" If you wanted me to died well then.. go ahead if you want. " Hera told him

Horpus released his ultimate weapon called " the Blade of Light ".

" This is your end!! " he shouted

Hera tried to blocked his weapon but he quickly dodge away and then he killed her through a slash attack. Before she vanished away, she shouted in a louder voice

" I WILL AVENGE YOU... ALL OF YOU! I WILL BE BACK! "

She vanished away into dusts.

" You will never return again... I swear. "

He turned back to the lifeless body of Morion, making him emotional.

" I can't lived without you, my friend.."

Then, he used his own weapon, to killed himself on the body. Before he could do that action, he shouted...

" I will died just for the future of all universes! "

He strike himself with his weapon, then felled dying on the floor. At the outside of the castle, the dark skies were disappeared away and the evil army were destroyed into dusts, leaving the weapons behind.

The news had reached to the Supreme God and the other deities, was saddened in expression and he used his power to divided both human and non human worlds and the planet Earth was created from the fragments of every dusts left behind. And also, he was saddened about the tragic deaths of Horpus, the first exorcist of the century and Morion, the protector and the defender of all humanities and then he sent them on Earth, to reincarnated again, to lived normal and peaceful lives. The history of Earth was repeated over and over again.

In 19th century, the world was in danger because of evil forces appeared. The Millennium Earl of the Noah Clan, wanted to destroyed the world by using powerful servant monsters, the Akumas (mean demons). But the Supreme God had chosen brand new exorcists, in order to stop the evil conquest once for all by having their ultimate weapons, the anti Akuma weapons, the Innocence.

Despite evil has spreading fastly across the world , the souls of the past pairs were reincarnated in the present century in order to regained their strong friendship as a master and protector and to stop the evil from spreading. However, the evil deity army were returned back from the dead and even also Hera, was seeking revenge on Morion, her greatest arch enemy and also on Horpus, the one that she had been obsessed with.

The pairs will take a path will acrossed again as exorcists in the present world, in order to fight evil, not only the Millennium Earl but also the deity realm. But their friendship can lead to ultimate victory or someone can provoked them?

(19th Century, 1826)

(Flashback)

In the streets in London, A person throwed a little basket into the water, covered with a towel. The person left away and the basket was crossed away by the strongest waves through strong colder winds.

Meanwhile at the bridge in India, a young boy with white hair was standing, looking at the stars and the full moon at the night skies.

" Oh well, I have to go home now. My master was waiting for me. " he thought

But suddenly, he heard loud cries

" What was that crying came from? "

So, he went to searched for the crying sound and he saw under the tree, the basket with cover on it.

" What is this thing? "

He tried to opened the thing. When he opened it, he was surprised that in the basket, a baby mice was covered with towel on it. The boy pitted on him.

" Oh you poor thing, I guess you been thrown out. Don't worry, I will adopted you. "

He bring the baby mice to the boarding house where he and his master was staying at. As he went in, his master noticed him of what he carried on his hands.

" What's it that? " his master asked

" a baby mice. I had just found on under the bridge. " the boy replied

" Did I tell you that don't take other creatures?! " his master asked

" But.. he has no family. We can't thrown away just like that. " the boy replied

" It was just a baby mice. I can't allowed to take strange animals in here. " his master scolded him

" Come on, please... let me to take care of him. He has no other place to go with. I will make sure that I will take him as my pet. " the boy said

His master sighed and said to him " Well fine, it was just you wanted to. Take him as your pet. "

" Really? " the boy asked in delight

" Of course, but just be aware in some other creatures, Allen. Not all creatures are bring peace and prosperity but also they bring harm to others, including humans. Did you understand? " his master told him

" I will, Master Cross. " Allen said

" So.. what will be the name of your pet? " General Cross asked

" I named him Jerryson, in short " Jerry ", the Mouse. It was based from the character of my favorite story that I read. " Allen stated

From that day, Allen take the mouse Jerry as his pet despite that his Master Cross, was feel suspicious of the baby mice, thinking that someday in the future, will awakened the memories of the past. Allen was at the age of 12 at the time when he adopted him.

As years passed by, the mouse Jerry was grown up as a strong willed animal. He was alongside with Allen, his owner and now became his master in training. When he traveled to Black Order to joined as a exorcist at the age of 15, Jerry was able to activate his own Innocence weapon, a hand sword that can able to defeat an Akuma. Just like his master, he joined in the Black Order as exorcists, to fight against the evil conquest.

Jerry had the same personalities as his master but he has one difference: careless and sometimes little lazy when it's comes to missions and trainings. He befriended other exorcists, gaining new friends and he has his own team group.

As their partnership grown stronger, their bond was grown stronger too however the evil Deity clan had lay eyes on them including Hera.

In the aboard of the ship, the exorcists were traveling to an another place. Jerry, was watching the sunset goes down.

" What a beautiful sunset.. " Jerry thought

His master Allen approached him

" Yeah. I guess you are been so excited. " he said to him

" I can't wait for our new home. And besides that, Master. I will stay with you along with our friends... no... our new family.. forever always. " Jerry said

" You are such a brave mouse, Jerry. " Allen said

" No problem, Master. " Jerry said with a smile expression

The ship continued on the way to their new headquarters.

**What adventures and challenges that await for Jerry, Allen and the other exorcists? The journey has just been begun.**

**To Be Continued**

**Chapter 2 - Return Of The Deity Realm**

**Don't Miss It!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Return Of The Deity Realm

In the beginning (First Chapter), it was all about on how the Deity Realm invaded the universe, led by one of the Evil Supreme rulers, Hera. The first exorcist of entire history, Horpus and his own protector, Morion, battled her however Morion died in his arms, making Horpus to killed Hera and to killed himself with his sword. After that, the entire castle was collapsed and the Supreme God, Zeus send the two on planet Earth to reincarnated as normal living creatures and it's history was repeated over and over again. Also, the history on how Allen adopted Jerry from the past was stated.

And now, the exorcists were on the way to their new headquarters.

What new challenges and trials awaits for Jerry and the other exorcists?

Find Out

In a quiet city in Poland, some of the members of the European Order was killed by some unknown creatures. The other members, we're afraid that they might killed too, run away from the scene. The unknown creatures were revealed are the deities, are returned back from the deep slumber after a thousand years that the Supreme God, Zeus sealed them away.

" Heh.. foolish creatures... they didn't stand a chance against us. " Ares (the deity of War) said, mockingly

" We had slaught everything around here and we had found the one we looking for. " Vesta (the deity of Fire) said

" Our Supreme ruler will be so disappointed if we failed in our mission. We can't waste time to killed some ordinary creatures. " Pallas (one of the strongest Deity warriors) said

" Oh come on, what a shame... What did our Supreme ruler told us from the first place? She was so very obsessed to captured the person that she was looking for, that she was seeking for all those centuries and then she send us to captured him just for that reason. " Apollo (the deity of Music) stated

" You mean Horpus, isn't it? But he was died many years ago after they destroyed us. " Kronos (the deity of the Underworld) asked

" I think he was reincarnated as a human being and I been heard of it that he was working as a exorcist, the ones who are against the Noah Clan and their monsters called Akumas. " Ares stated

" And who will might be? Why our ruler wants that exorcist anyway? " Ceres (one of the strongest Deity Warriors) asked

" I realized that he was resided in a headquarters called the Black Order. " Apollo stated

" Let's get moving then! " Ares told them

And the deities flew away, going to the Black Order headquarters in order to searched the person that the ruler orders them to captured him. Who will might be?

(Jerry's POV (Point of View))

I was so very excited that we are finally arrived at the new Black Order headquarters. Some of my fellow sidekicks including my master Allen, went down on the ship at the port. I was the last one to get down but I tripped myself and I accidentally fall down and they were surprised on what they saw.

" Jerry, I think you should be careful next time. " Allen told me

" Sorry, master. I didn't mean to. I was been so much excited. " I said, apologize to him

So, he helped me to stand up then we went on walking on the way to the new headquarters.

" Very neat, isn't it? " Baldo (one of my teammates) asked me

" Of course not, Bal. It was so very huge headquarters than our ordinary headquarters that was destroyed. " I said in response

" I can't wait to see what is it in inside. " Kirei (one of my teammates) said, amazed

And we are finally came in inside.

" What a huge place!! " Lavi said in delight

" So.. how was it, Jerry? " Lenalee asked me

" It was so very comfortable in here and it was most safest place and top of that, we are in the highest mountain. " I replied

" I guessed you're were amazed of the view, Mr Jerry. " Komui said

" No problem at all, Chief. After all, this is our new home to stay in after our first headquarters was destroyed. " I said

" What are we waiting for? We have to fix our things right away. " Reever told them in a rush

" Were coming, Mr Reever. " Baldo said

So everyone were busily fixing up the things from ground floor up to the fifth floor. Me and my teammates were fixing at our room at the fifth floor.

" This is so nice and the winds are so fresh. " Siren (one of my teammates) said, amazed in expression, looking at the window

" You say so, Siren. " Mata (the last of my teammates) said to her

As I fixed up the old box, to placed in my own bed. Baldo noticed the picture of between me and my master Allen at the top of the box.

" Hey, Jer. I guess you have a lucky master. I was so very disappointed of you. " he said to me

" Don't say that, even though that he treated me as his pet and also as an

ally too. " I said

" By the way, did he tell to you about that the new evil forces appeared in some countries in Europe a month ago? " Baldo asked

" Nope, but why did you asked me about that? " I said in response

" I think I got a bad feeling about this. " Baldo said, acting suspicious

" What do you mean? " Mata asked

" Some in the history stated that some unknown creatures invaded the universe a thousands years ago, called themselves the evil Deities. " Baldo stated

" evil deities? Nah, those creatures are really doesn't exist, Baldo. It was just only a fictional legend. " Kirei said, trying to snapped him out

" deities? I had read that from before. They are different kinds of deities just like Egyptians, Norse, Arabic, Chinese, Japanese, Romans and Greeks. " I stated

" Wai.. Wait! Did you say Greeks? " Baldo asked me

" Yes, I been heard that they are the most powerful deities across the entire history. It came from the country, Greece. " I answered

" So.. I think that the new evil force attacking in some countries in Europe were actually the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology and they divided into two groups, the good and evil. The good was led by Zeus while the evil was led by Hera. " Baldo stated

" Hold on.. why you think that it was the gods and goddesses from Greek attacked in Europe? " I asked

" It was predicted on my mind that the evil deities are returned from the slumber after a thousand years war a long time ago before the universe was created. I sensed that they are on the way to searched for something. " Baldo said

" By who? " Siren asked

Then, Baldo predicted on his mind that he saw the deities attacked the headquarters. And so, the ruler Hera was successfully captured Allen. After that, he felled down on the floor.

" Baldo! Are you alright? " Siren asked

" What's it? Tell me! What did you saw? " I asked

" I think that those deities are going after to your master, Jerry. " Baldo said

" My master? But why? " I asked him again

" I don't know. I think they had an evil plan to do with him. He was truly in danger, Jerry. You have to warned him and the others about this. " Baldo told me

" What we should do? " Mata asked me

Then suddenly, my master Allen and Lenalee went in to our room.

" Is there something wrong? " he asked

So, I stand up and I asked him " Shall we speaked in outside, master? Just only two of us? "

" Huh? What are you talking about? " Allen asked me, with confusion

" Maybe you can tell to us about something that you wanna say... Is a big issue? " Lenalee asked

" Yes, it is. We shall talked outside. " I said

So I left the room and I went along with my master Allen and Lenalee at the sixth floor in which it was full of basements and it was empty.

" So.. what you will gonna say, Jerry? Just tell it to us. What's it? " Allen asked me

And I nodded in silence for a moment.

" Jerry? " Lenalee wondered

Then, I answered in response " There was a new evil force are coming. "

The two were surprised of what I had said.

" A new evil force?! What kind of evil force was that? " Lenalee asked

" I'm not so sure but I think the new enemies were more powerful than the Noah Clan we had always faced with. " I said, insisted

" Can you tell to me who them are? " Allen asked

" Do you ever heard the legend of gods and goddesses of every mythology? The most powerful ones, the ones based from Greek mythology. They're the new enemies we gonna faced with. " I said

" based from the mythology legend? I never thought it was not really exist. " Lenalee said

" That's why I tell you guys about this, something might terrible to come... " I said, with a little terrify expression to my master

Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion from a far away outside distance.

" What's was that? " Allen wondered

" We have no time for this. Let's go! " I said with a rush

The staffs of the headquarters were surprised by the mysterious explosion.

" An explosion? " Reever wondered

" Where's that heck came from? " Johnny wondered in terrify

" Contact the others immediately, to check on outside. " Komui ordered

" Are you sure about that, Chief? " Reever asked

" We had to make sure that there will be no harm in attacking the new headquarters. " Komui said

" You say so " Reever said

The other exorcists including me, Allen and Lenalee went out together at the outside, went down from the cliff mountain.

" What the heck was going on? It's giving me disturbing my beauty sleep. " Lavi complained

" We must check out what's going on. " Allen said

As we arrived at the lower ground, we been surprised when a group of strangers saw us, who were standing at top of the wall barriers.

" What the?... " I wondered in suspicious

" Who them are? Are they... " Krory wondered, uttered

" I think it was not an ordinary creature. But why they were here? " Miranda wondered

" What is the meaning of this? " Noise Marie wondered too

" I think it was not the Noah family. " Kanda stated

" It was not them? But then, who are you guys anyway? " Lavi asked them

" We are the deities came from the realm. " Ares said in introduction way

" deities? " Chaozil wondered

" We had never heard of you guys! What do you guys want? Are you trying to fight us? " Lavi asked

" deities... realm... no way!... it couldn't be that.. they are really real?! Just like Baldo predicted it a while ago. " I thought in my mind

" So.. you people are group of exorcists? I see.. just like you said, Ares. They are the ones to destroyed the Noah Clan and the Akumas. " Vesta stated, amusing

" But we don't see which one is the ruler's main target. Can you guess it? " Apollo asked

Ares looked at us around, turn by turn however he was surprised when he saw the locket necklace that wears on Allen's neck.

Then he began to amusing, said " I see it now. That's thing... was the same thing that you been wear from the past. Isn't that right, the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus or shouldn't I say... the present reincarnation, Allen Walker. "

We been surprised in shocked of what the deity said to him.

" Isn't that true, master? " I asked

" So.. he is the one that the ruler was looking for. " Ceres said

" Just I thought with, Ares. I was so very surprised. " Pallas said

" Our deity ruler, Hera ordered us to captured you because she believes that you looked like Horpus and after all, I never thought you have been reincarnated on this planet. She was longing waiting for you for a thousands years. She wanted you to come back. " Ares stated

But Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda rushed to my master's defense side.

" You will never have Allen, you wicked creatures! " Lavi shouted

" If you want some fight, you guys must passed us first! " Lenalee said

" But... " Allen said, uttered, trying to stop them

" Heh, exorcists are so very tough. Well then, we will crushed you one by one and we take Allen Walker to our ruler. " Ares said, mockingly

But I stopped the three

" Wait! " I shouted

" What's now, Jerry? " Lenalee asked

" I will fight them alone. " I said

" What?! Are you out of your mind, Jerry? You putting your life at risk. " Kanda said, trying to stopped me

" I have to because I can't let anyone touched my master or my beloved home anymore! " I yelled

" But, Jerry... they are too powerful. Are you sure about that? " Lavi asked

" Don't worry about me, just bring Master Allen to a safe place. " I ordered them

" Jerry! You can't do that just for my sake! " Allen protested

" I promised to you that I will survive, okay? " I told him, with a happy expression

" Jerry.. " Allen said, as he was about to cried in tears

" Okay, we will. Be careful! " Lenalee shouted

" Good luck, mouse boy. " Lavi yelled

" I will! " I said

As my master left along with the other exorcists, I confronted myself against the deities, face to face.

" A mouse creature, eh? Are you sure that you will defeat us? " Ares asked, amusing

" I will fight you for my master''s sake! " I shouted

" Well then, if you can beat all of them. " Ares said

Then, they summoned their own servants, the titan beasts. After that, they went away, retreating behind.

" What's should we do? Report to the ruler? " Vesta asked

And Ares told to Ceres and Pallas " After Allen Walker, we shouldn't let the ruler disappoint on us. "

" We will, Sir Ares. " the two said and they departed away, separately

The titan beasts are facing at me.

" a little mouse? " one of the titan beast wondered, amusing

" we should crushed him so easily by ourselves. " one of the titan beast said

" He will be our toast for dinner. Hehehe... " one of the titan beast said, mockingly

Then, I raised up my cover of my coat and I activated my anti Akuma weapon, my only Innocence, the Sword of Light Living.

" Innocence, Activate! " I yelled

My weapon was summoned

" What was that? " one of the titan beast wondered

" What kind of weapon was that? We had never seen this from before. " one of the titan beast said, thought

And my left eye was activated and I pointed my Innocence weapon at them.

" I will crushed all of you... by my only powerful weapon... "

I raised up my weapon up, making the titan beasts covered themselves.

" Bring forth salvation to the tormented monster's soul. " I said

**The terror had just begun. Will Jerry can able to defeated them? On the other hand, Pallas and Ceres are pursuing in capturing Allen, who was with the other exorcists. Will they able to keep him safe from them? What is the true purpose of the ruler Hera wants him?**

**The battle has just begun**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 3 - Jerry's First Battle Fight**

**Don't Miss It!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Jerry's First Battle Fight

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the others are arrived at their new Black Order Headquarters. As Jerry and his teammates were relaxed at their new room. Baldo predicted a new evil force has arrived in. Jerry was surprised that their primary target was actually his master Allen. So, he convinced to him and Lenalee about the upcoming dangers. Suddenly, they heard an explosion from the outside of the headquarters. So the exorcists went out and they were surprised that they encountered their new enemies, the deities from the realm (based from Greek Mythology). That moment, one of the deities, Ares recognized Allen as the present reincarnation of Horpus, the first exorcist of the century (due to the same necklace that he wears on his neck) and he ordered the other deities to captured him but Jerry intervenes, ordered the others to bring back Allen to a safe place. And so, he faced the titan beasts (the servants of Deity Realm).

This is was his first battle fight in outside of the new headquarters. Will he able to defeat them and to catched up with his master and the others?

Find Out

In the previous chapter, Jerry was the one who was narrated his point of view or POV for short. In this chapter, Allen will be the next to narrated his point of view.

(Allen's POV) (Point of View)

On the way back to the headquarters, I turned back, in a worried expression.

" What's wrong? " Lavi asked

" I was so very worried about Jerry. He was fighting them all by himself. " I said in response

" No need to be worried about him. He will be fine after all. " Miranda told me, insisted

" Yep, and besides he was your pet, after all. " Lenalee said, in a cheered determination

" Let's keep going! We can't waste time in here. " Kanda told me

" I guessed you're right... " I said, uttered

And we keep on running back to the headquarters and suddenly the strongest deities warriors, Ceres and Pallas appears before us.

" What the heck? " Lavi wondered

" Surrender yourself right now, Allen Walker or else we will killed all of you one by one. " Ceres demanded

" Dammit... " Chaozil said in anger

" I will handled them. " Lenalee said, stepped forward in

I was shocked of what she said " But Lenalee... "

" You guys go ahead. I will handled them. I won't let lay their fingers on you, Allen. " Lenalee told them

" Lenalee... " I said, uttered

" Maybe we should split up so that it will be easy to reached so fast. " Krory stated

" That's the great idea, we should split up into two groups. Me, Krory will take Allen to a safe place while the others will fight them alongside with Lenalee. " Lavi said

" You got it. " Chaozil said

" If you say so, you three go ahead immediately. " Kanda told us

" We got it, Yu. " Lavi said, with a good luck expression

" Let's go! " Krory told me in a rush

" Okay " I answered

And then, Me, Lavi and Krory were going on the next path while Lenalee and the others handled the deities warriors.

Meanwhile on the other hand, the titan beasts are started to attacked Jerry.

" Prepared to die! " they all shouted, trying to fired their attacks at them

" I don't think so. " Jerry said

He jumped higher towards on them.

" What the heck? " one of the titan beast wondered

He swung his Innocence weapon swiftly, cutting all the titan beasts one by one.

" It can't be! " one of the titan beast yelled as they were destroyed

" We can't lose to an exorcist! We won't lose! " an another one yelled louder than ever

And they were destroyed into dusts. Jerry jumped down back in to the ground.

" There are just some ordinary level one titan beasts. " Jerry said, as he swift his black coat and he said " It was easily to defeated them than the Akuma. "

Then, he reversed back his Innocence weapon.

" I must catch up with my master Allen and the others. I hope they are alright out there. " Jerry said, as he looked from a far away distance

That when, he heard the voices of his teammates, were coming on the way.

" Jerry! " Baldo shouted

He turned to them, approached " What are you guys doing here? "

" I'm so glad that you are safe. Where's your master and the others? " Mata asked

" The deities are going to after him. " Jerry replied

" Just I expected... it was already been begun. " Baldo said

" So... I was the one who handled their own servants, the titans beasts. " Jerry said

" titan beasts? I never heard that from before. Not even mentioned in some books of legends. " Kirei thought

" I defeated them so easily. It was just some level ones, the most weak of all. " Jerry stated

" Hold on... how did you know their own levels? " Siren asked

" We have no time for this. We must catched up with the others. " Jerry told them in a rush

" Wai.. Wait! Are you really sure? " Baldo asked, trying to stopped him

" Of course it is and besides that we are all exorcists, to teamed up together in a fight. " Jerry said in response

Kirei said with a sigh " Well, I guess you like the same way as your master Allen does. "

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Mata told them

Jerry and his teammates are went on, to catched up with his master and the others from the far away distance of the forests.

Back when, Me along with Lavi and Krory were on the other side of the forest. After a long hours of running, I was begun to tired of running.

" Allen! Are you okay? " Lavi asked, approached to me

" I was getting tired of running for hours. " I answered

" Hurry! We must reached up to the headquarters. Those deities are trying to after you again. " Krory told in a rush

I tried to stand up and continued running, but in a slow motion.

" Are you still keep running, Allen? " Lavi asked, with a concerned expression

" Yes, I'll be fine. I'm still keep going. " I replied

As we continued running, at the top of the tree, someone is watching from the distance, spying at me.

" At last... I finally found you... my only precious eternal groom... " the person said, with an evil expression

That when, Ares and Vesta appears before her.

" Your Highness " Ares said

The person turned her back to them and she said the same words with an evil expression " I finally found him... "

" Hera, I thinked you are keeping watching on that young exorcist with white hair, the reincarnation of the one you been obsessed with. " Vesta said

" But don't worry, Ceres and Pallas will handled in capturing him. So don't be such a sluggish. " Ares told her, with an impatient expression

" I dont really care! I'll be the one to captured him after all these years that I awoke from the deep slumber and now.. it was my only chance to win him back again to me. " Hera said, with a coldly expression

" Are you really sure that you been so obsessed to Horpus... I mean.. Allen Walker? He was very quite different from before... as the first exorcist of the entire history. " Ares asked her

Then, Hera ordered to them " Called Pallas and Ceres, to withdraw immediately. "

" But they are on the way to captur-" Vesta uttered, trying to say something

" Just do it as I said! I'll be the one to after the exorcist. " Hera told them with an impatient expression on her face

" Yes, Your Highness. " Vesta said

The two kneeled down before her and they left away, vanished.

" You will be mine again for real... Horpus.. no... Allen Walker.. " she said in an evil expression with an evil laughter

And she went on, going to after me.

Back at to Jerry and his teammates, they were interrupted by an another group of titan beasts, blocking on their way.

" You can't able to passed us unless you will defeat us. " the leader of the titan beasts demanded

" What should we do, Jer? " Kirei asked, in a frightened expression

" Let's beat them all, pal. " Baldo said

" You say so. " Jerry said in response

" Me too " Siren said, with determination feeling

" I'm in! " Mata said in a loud voice

Kirei sighed slowly and said " Fine! I will joined too. We had no other choice. "

" Okay then, let's do this! " Jerry shouted

" Yeah! " the four said in response together

And they all yelled together " Innocence, Activate! "

They activated their Innocence weapons.

" We will defeat you with all of our strength and power! " Jerry shouted

" Okay then... bring it. " the leader of the titan beasts told him

And the two groups are begun to battled each other. Back to Lenalee and the others, they are still continued battling Ceres and Pallas, had minor injuries on their arms.

" They were so strong that we never expected with. " Lenalee stated

" Unless we should knock them immediately. " Kanda said to her

Pallas said to them, in a mockingly way " You exorcists are so tough and strong but you will never underestimate us the true power of a true deity. "

" We will never be defeated by your own hands! " Lenalee shouted

" Really? " Pallas asked and she said " We take you all first! " and she summoned her attack to fired on them

But her attack was unaffected to them , thanks to Miranda's Time Shield power, in order to prevent any damages or injuries.

" Thanks, Miranda. " Lenalee said to her

" No problem at all, Lenalee. You guys finished them immediately. " Miranda told her

" You got it. " Lenalee said, with a happy expression on her face and she turned back, facing them, shouted " Let's finished them! "

" I hate for being waste of time in some stupid fight just like this. " Kanda said, with an arrogant expression

" I had agree with you. " Noise Marie said in response

" After all, we should protect the new headquarters including Allen as well. " Chaozil said

" Heh? Determining yourselves to fight back is very nothing to us. " Ceres said, mockingly

" Let's go! " Lenalee shouted

The other exorcists are begun to battled the two, using by their own Innocence weapons.

On the other hand, Lavi, Krory and I were finally reached on the last corner of the forest. We are tired of running for hours and we stop by in under a large tree.

" Man... we finally made this far. " Lavi said

" Are you still okay, Allen? I guessed you been tired too much. " Krory asked me

" Yes, I'm still fine, Krory. Even though my legs are getting tired that much. " I replied and I wipe my sweat in my forehead with my hand

Krory turned back from the back path, said " I think that those evil deities will never able to catched you up. After all, this is the safest part of the forest that we should hide, in order to avoid from getting captured you. "

" I guessed you're right, Kro. This is the only way. I hope Jerry and the others were doing their battle fights against the deities and their servants. " Lavi stated

Then, I nodded my head, in a worried expression on my face and said, " I was so very worried about Jerry. I hope he will catched up with us."

Lavi tapped his hand on my shoulder, encouraging me, saying " Don't need to be anxious, Allen. I hope he will came, safe and sound. He was very strong and courageous mouse and he has no fear to face any dangers approaching. Somehow, he was begun to be looked like you, a determining exorcist who can able to face any hard trials and challenges even though it was dangerous. I admired your pet that much because he has never been gave up on anything especially to your safety. "

That moment, I smiled of what he said and I said " I guessed you're right, Lavi. I should always rely on him because he was my only pet and ally that I have. I won't give up. "

" That's the spirit. " Lavi said

" So.. shall we get continued going then? " I asked

" Let's go. " Krory said with a rush

As we continued walking on the way back to the new headquarters, and a moment of sudden, Krory heard a creaking sound from a far away distance. So, we stopped walking.

" Is something wrong, Krory? " I asked, with confusion

" I think I heard something. " Krory replied

" heard something? of what? " Lavi asked, with curiosity

" I think it was from a far away tree I thought. " Krory said in response

" in that tree? " I asked

A moment of seconds, we heard a creaking sound that we had never heard from before and we turned back around.

" What was that...? " Lavi wondered

Suddenly, gustling of winds was blowing away slowly, some leaves on the ground were flying towards to my shoulder and the dusts were also flying away too. Then, I was started to frighten in horror.

" Uh, Allen. Are you frightened? " Lavi asked

" Do you feel it? " I asked, with a frightening expression

" feel it? of what? " Krory asked, with curiosity

" I feeled something... that's something gonna approached to me... " I said in terrify

" approached to you? by who? " Lavi asked me again

Suddenly, strong whirl of winds was to begin to blown away the trees, branches and even leaves on the ground. We had covered ourselves, to avoid getting hitted by some sharp branches.

" What is going on? " Lavi wondered

" It was looks like a raging storm. " Krory said in response

Back when, both Baldo and Miranda sensed the new endangerment has been approaching soon.

" Is something wrong, Bal? " Jerry asked

" a new endangerment has coming... " Baldo said, with a terrify expression

" a new endangerment? " Siren wondered

" What do you mean? Tell us. " Mata asked him, insisted

So, Jerry thought on his mind " _Master Allen... __He couldn't be that... _"

(To Miranda and the others)

" Is something wrong, Miranda? " Lenalee asked

" I think I sensed an upcoming danger. Allen will be in terrible trouble. It was a powerful enemy I think. " Miranda stated, predicted on her time watch

" Don't you think it was not the Noah clan? " Kanda asked

" No.. a different creature... was returned from the dead... in slumber... seeking someone... " Miranda stated again

" seeking someone? " Chaozil asked, in curiosity

" By who? " Lenalee asked

Ceres and Pallas was surprised, sensing the mysterious presence.

" It couldn't be that... " Ceres muttered, slowly

" She's here... our Supreme Ruler... " Pallas said in a same way

Back when, we are still able to stand despite the strong winds strikes us.

" Is this sort of a new calamity? " Lavi wondered

" We should get out here immediately before we get fall down. " Krory said in a rush

That when, an evil laughter was heard from the top of the tree. I was frightened in fear again.

" Is something wrong, Allen? " Lavi asked

" Someone is coming... " I said in response

" someone is coming? By who? " Lavi asked me, insisted to prove on what should I answered

And that when, Hera (the creator - destroyer and the Supreme Ruler of the evil deities) appears before us at the top of the tree.

" Who is she? Is she was among of the new enemies that we had saw from before? " Krory asked me

" Yes, she was among of them... the powerful and the Supreme Ruler of evil deities... her name was... Hera. " I replied

Krory and Lavi was surprised in shocked of what I said.

" So.. that's her? their ruler? " Lavi asked me again

" So deities are real after all... " Krory said, in realization

" Well, Well. You had finally recognized me again, Horpus or should I say... exorcist Allen Walker. We had met again with each other in the future world. " Hera said in a greeting way

" Did she recognize you, Allen? " Lavi asked

" Maybe but I don't remember anything at all in my mind but I feeled her own presence through my ears. " I replied

" Don't tell me that... " Lavi said, uttered, insisted me on what he supposed to say to me

" He can able to see me unlike all of exorcists. So that's why I awaken from my deep slumber for a thousand of years, in order to met you again, to returned back to me once again, my only precious eternal groom... just come back to me again... " Hera said, with an evil expression, insisted me to come to her

But both Lavi and Krory rushed to my defense.

" You won't have him! If you really want him, you shall passed us first, to fight just between you and us. " Lavi shouted

" You can't able to laid your fingers on Allen. He will never able to come to you, you evil deity queen! " Krory shouted

" But.. guys! " I said, trying to stopped them

" Well then, it was fine with me. " Hera said and she released her own weapon (the same weapon that kills Morion from the past)

" Let's do this, Kro! " Lavi said

" You say so. " Krory said in response and he turned to me, told this " You must get back to the headquarters immediately. "

" But... " I said, trying to say something

" We won't let that deity gets you. Just leave it to us. You go ahead first and tell the Chief and Bookman about this. " Lavi told me

So, I paused for a moment and then I said " Okay then, be careful. "

Then, I run quickly.

" Innocence, Activate! " both two yelled together

They summoned their own weapons.

" Bring it, you evil deity queen. " Lavi said

She hold her weapon in her hand, tightly and she said in an evil way " You say so... "

The three faced each other. On the other hand, I was continued running quickly, in order to get reached back to the headquarters.

**Now, Hera was finally appeared again, in order to kidnapped Allen (the present reincarnation of Horpus, the one that she been obsessed with from the past) however Lavi and Krory intervenes, facing her in a fight.**

**While on the other hand, the other teams are sensed the endangerment even Jerry too, sensed that his master was in terrible danger. Will they able to get on time in order to stop her?**

**Will Allen can able to reached back or he will fall into the evil hands of Hera****, the one who had caught eye on him? **

**Will they able to accomplish?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 4 - Deity Ruler Meets Exorcist**

**Don't Miss It!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Deity Ruler Meets The Exorcist

In the previous chapter, Jerry had battled the titan beasts (the servants of the Deity Realm). On the other hand, Allen and the other exorcists are been cornered by Ceres and Pallas however Lenalee intervenes, told them to split into two groups. Lavi and Krory brings Allen to the edge of the forest while Lenalee and the others fighting against the deities warriors. Back then, Jerry was catched up with his teammates but they are been cornered by another group of titan beasts. Meanwhile, Allen sensed the presence of the Supreme Ruler of the Evil Deity, Hera and she is trying to catched him however Lavi and Krory intervenes, told Allen to run back to the headquarters, to warned about the situation. Meanwhile, Baldo and Miranda sensed an upcoming endangerment coming.

Will he able to reached on the headquarters on time?

Find Out

Note: This time in this chapter, there will be no point of view of the main characters (POV).

(Flashback)

In a mysterious music room, Morion was sat on a chair besides Horpus. He played a soft harmony through his magical flute while Horpus played the music through his piano. After they played with their own instruments, they walked through the outside of the castle.

" Umm... Master. "

" Yes, what is it? "

" You know what that... when I played that flute, you are feel relaxed when you had heard the harmony that I played. Don't you think it was awful to you? "

" Not at all, Morion. After all, you're the best musician in the entire universe. "

" Really? "

" Yep, and besides... you are my only strongest protector that I have. "

" Thanks, Master. I'll appreciate you a lot because you are the first exorcist of the entire history. "

" Not at all really. "

And so, Morion went lapped on his shoulder and they continued walking, with happy expressions on their faces however unbeknownst to them, Hera was watching through the mirror, heard the whole conversation, was jealous that Morion stole Horpus' reputation from her and she decided to eliminate him at all cost.

(Flashback Ends)

Flashed back to the present century, Jerry and his teammates are still battling the titan beasts at the forest.

" Uggh.. man, how long we gonna defeated these things? " Kirei complained

" They are too powerful to defeat them. " Mata said

" Jerry, what should we do? " Baldo asked, as he turned to him

However Jerry was not moving around, still standing.

" Jerry! Are you listening to me?! " Baldo asked

That moment, Jerry sensed the goddess evil threat through his mind, think that his master was in terrible danger.

" Uh, Jerry. Are you alright? We need to finished these things first. " Baldo interrupted him

" Oh, right. " Jerry said in response

And he went back on the battle fight. On the other hand, Lavi and Krory are facing Hera.

" Heh, Heh! You two are quite so brave that much but I don't have time to fight against you. " Hera said, mockingly

" Oh yeah, is that because you want Allen? You have to passed us first, isn't that correct, Krory? " Lavi said

" Of course, we can't let her able to get him away from us. We are all gonna protect Allen with all of our courage and strong spirit. " Krory responded

" What a pathetic... everything in this world are my greatest enemies except for my beloved Horpus... " Hera said

" We shall see about that, you wicked goddess! " Lavi shouted, as he about to attack her with his hammer

He swung around hardly, hit her on the back, knocked her into the ground.

" I guessed you won't ever underestimate us, you wicked goddess. " Lavi said

But she was able to stand up from knocking off.

" No way! I completely knocked her down. " Lavi said in surprise

" Heh... you are quite so tough however I must finished you with this! " Hera shouted, fired her weapon at them

" What the? What is this? " Krory wondered in curiosity

" Is this is kind sort of a deity's power? " Lavi wondered in surprise

" Take this, you scums! " Hera shouted

She fired her blast at them, knocked them down in process. After that, she placed her weapon back to her pocket.

" Now... I must find you, Allen Walker. " she said with a wicked grin and she flew away, quickly

But both Lavi and Krory are still able to stand up.

" What should we do? " Krory asked

" You must catched up with Allen while I will handled her. We can't let her to get near to him. " Lavi said

" But...she was too strong and powerful. You can't handle it by yourself. I think she was very clever than the Noah that we faced with. " Krory said, trying to intervene him

" Let's split up, just make sure that you will catched up with him. " Lavi told him in a rush

" You got it, Lavi! Be careful. " Krory said in response

And the two went separated paths. Back when, Lenalee and the others are still battled Ceres and Pallas.

" Is that all you have got, exorcists? " Ceres asked, mockingly

" We are not yet finished you! " Lenalee yelled

" Really? Well then, let's settled this in a hard way... " Pallas said, as she summoned her own attack

But suddenly it was interrupted by Vesta and Ares' voices around the forest.

" Girls, you must withdraw immediately. " Ares told them

" But... we are still fighting these exorcists! Who ordered you that? " Ceres asked

" Our Supreme Ruler ordered this. You two can't waste time in fighting those exorcists. " Ares told them

" But... we haven't captured that other exorcist yet. " Pallas said

" Just obeyed the queen's order, do you understand?! " Vesta told them

" As you wish. " Ceres said in response and she turned to Lenalee and the others, saying " I guessed this is the beginning of the show, however this is not over yet because we, deities, will continued to conquered the entire world and to eliminate every creatures on this planet. We shall encounter again, in a real battle fight, be prepared or else you'll be destroyed forever. " and they vanished away, with their evil laughters heard around the forest.

The others stunned of what Ceres said.

" We won't lose to you, but not this time. " Lenalee said

The titan beasts are began to retreated, flew away, vanished into the thin air. Jerry and his teammates were stunned of what they saw.

" What the? They retreated away? " Siren wondered

" Whew! That's was a close relief. After all, we are tired of defeating these creeps after all. " Kirei said

" _What's is really going on? _" Jerry thought on his mind and after that he turned to them, said in a rush " We must get hurry! We need to catched up with the others. "

" You got it, Jer. " Baldo said in response

And they went continued on running.

(Back to Lenalee and the others)

" So.. now what? " Kanda asked Lenalee

" I guessed we need to catched up with Lavi and Krory and also Allen too. We need to figured out if they are safe. " Lenalee answered

" But... we need to wait for Jerry too. I hope he had defeated the titan beasts servants. " Miranda said

" The question is... will he able to catch up with us? " Chaozil wondered

" Maybe my sensors can track his foot sounds from farther distance. " Noise Marie said

" Jerry... come on... we need you here... " Lenalee thought, uttered

On the other hand, Allen was finally reached to the headquarters and he went inside. Komui and the others including Bookman were surprised of his arrival.

" Is something wrong, Allen? Where's the others and Lenalee? Is something happened out there? " Komui asked

" Chief! everyone! Listen, there are new enemies had suddenly appeared. They are more overwhelmed powerful than the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan. They are called themselves the Evil Deities. " Allen stated

" Evil Deities? I been heard that name in somewhere... " Bookman thought in realized

And Allen went on saying " And top of that, they are finally here on this island, trying to attacked the headquarters. Also, much worst is... their Supreme Ruler had appeared too. "

" the Supreme Ruler? Are you referring to the deity Hera? " Komui asked him

" But legends said that she was killed many centuries ago but how she was returned back alive? " Reever asked

" That's why I came here to warned about this dangerous threat, it is more worst than the Earl and the Noah Clan. " Allen said in response

" So.. now what? " Reever asked

" Jerry and the others are still fighting out there. There is nothing to be worried about. " Allen replied

But suddenly the evil voice of Hera was heard, asked him in a mockingly " Don't you think it was nothing to be worried about me, Allen Walker? "

And they were surprised in shocked of what they heard.

" Who's that? " Johnny Gil wondered in terror

" It was her! She's coming! " Allen said, in a slowly way

Hera crashed through the glass window and she jumped down. Allen, became speechless and terrify when he saw her.

" I get it now! Hera was the most terrifying deities of all. She was based from Greek Mythology. She was the greatest arch enemy of the Supreme God of the Good Ones, Zeus a thousand centuries ago. She had disobeyed the rules of the deity's commandments and she became the Supreme Ruler of the Evil Ones. She was the responsible for helding an ultimate war for three centuries ago. She was called " The Goddess of Lust and Betrayal. ". " Bookman thought, through reading on his mind

" So... that's was really her? " Reever wondered

" What do you want here anyway? " Komui asked

" Well... I had came here to captured Allen Walker. " Hera answered

Komui and the others were shocked in surprised of what she said. Allen, was still speechless, trying to stepped back away from her.

" Hold on! Why do you want from him anyway? " Komui asked her again

" He looks like my precious partner from the past. " Hera replied

" precious partner? What are you talking about? " Komui asked

" I think she was referred to the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus. He was a half deity, half human being. She believed that Allen was looked like him. " Bookman stated

" No way! " Reever said in surprise

" Hold on, we can't let you lay fingers on him, got that? So, stay away from him! " Komui demanded

" I wont give up unless I will have him in my possession. " Hera said and she used her blast to bring down the ceilings and woods from the top roof

" Everyone! Go upstairs! " Komui told them

Every members run upstairs

" Allen! Go upstairs immediately! " Reever told him

" Okay " Allen said

" I wont let you get away! " Hera shouted and she used her blast attack to blocked the paths through a large wood and he was hitted on his left foot

" Allen! " Reever shouted

" You guys go ahead! I must followed soon. " Allen told them

" Come on, Reever. Let's go! " Komui said

And the two went upstairs. Since that moment, Hera suddenly approached to him.

" Don't you think that I will let you get away from me? " Hera asked him, with a wicked smile on her face

" What do you really want from me? " Allen asked her, can't able to stand up because of the blast attack

She sat down on the floor, and she raised up his chin by using her finger and she whispered in an evil way, saying " Only I want from you is... to make you belong to me again... just like from the past... "

Back at the forest, Timcanpy found Jerry and his teammates.

" Tim, what's wrong? "

He explained the whole story through voice recorder on the top of his head. After that, he was shocked in surprised.

" Is something wrong, Jer? " Kirei asked him

" The ruler of the evil deities was already here. " Jerry said

" Say what?! You mean their Supreme Ruler, isn't it? " Siren asked

" Just I predicted from before, that creature was going to after your master, Jerry. " Baldo stated

" We gonna get hurry! We must catch up with Lenalee and the others. " Jerry told them in a rush

And they went continued on running. A hour later, Jerry and his teammates are reunited again with Lenalee and the others.

" Guys! " Jerry shouted, as he approached to them

" Jerry! You are safe. " Lenalee said

" I'm so glad that you're alright. " Miranda said with relief

" Listen, guys. Their ruler was already here. " Jerry said

" Say what?! " the others shocked in surprised

" We need to get back to the headquarters. My master was in terrible danger. " Jerry said in a rush

" You got it, come on! Let's go! " Lenalee told them

And everyone followed Jerry and Timcanpy. On the other hand, Lavi was surprised when he saw the headquarters window was smashed down.

" No way... it couldn't be... " Lavi thought

Krory arrived on the scene.

" I couldn't seen him anywhere around the forest. " he said to him

But, he was surprised that when he saw the window was smashed down.

" What's the world was going on?... "

" It was smashed down completely. I think she had sneakily entered there. Uggh... why I didn't noticed that earlier? "

" Oh my! "

" Is something wrong? "

" I think Allen was in terrible trouble. "

" No way! He was already inside there? I don't understand why that evil deity found him in there. "

" I think she used some sort of an ability power to entered in a higher places in a secret manner. "

" I think we need to go to plan B. You need to catched up with the Black Order members including the chief and Bookman, and check every floors if their have any damages. Your flying speed will can able to reached on the top, and make sure that they are in safe conditions while I will handled her. "

" You got it, Lavi. Be careful. "

And Krory flew away while Lavi went down on the ground, reached to the entrance of the headquarters.

Back when, Allen was still not able to stand up, while Hera is still touching him, raised up his chin through her finger. She looked at him with a evil expression on her face. He tried to avoid looking at her, without saying a word.

" Oh come on, you are so coldly that much... I had been waiting for this for a very long time since you had rejected and killed me. Now, we are meant to be together for all eternity. "

His left eye was opened

" Oh my, you have that one, that can able to see a soul inside in an Akuma, isn't it? What a surprise to see that... "

" You... are not a human, aren't you? "

" What are you saying? Told you, I'm the ruler of the evil deities. I'm not a human being or something else or even a monster. Every creatures in this future world is my greatest enemies except for you, my dear Horpus. Don't ever underestimate me because soon you will belong to me. "

He tried to used his Innocence weapon to attacked her on the face. As he injured her on the face, the goddess was began to enraged and her shiny face turned into dark complex (Note: That's was her real form). Then, she grabbed his coat by her hand, in a gripped way.

" No way... you can't be... "

She said in an anger way, " Look of what you have done to my precious beautiful face! What a disgracious you are to destroyed it. Are you really rejected me again?! Why... Why I can't loved by someone else... but even you...? "

She stared at him, making him terrified at her again.

" Look at me! " she said as she tried to turned him to her and asked him " Are you really afraid of me, don't you, Allen Walker? "

" Why should I be? You are causing this to make my life miserable. I had feel your presence from before but I didn't really know who you truly really are, between my mind and spirit. But I think that you will tried to after me that way you do, a deity tried to after an exorcist? "

She pulled the coat harder to her, tightly in gripped.

" Don't you think I will feel the same way as you can do?! Now, I will make sure that you will belong to me ever again... for real! "

Then, she pulled his right hand.

" Hey! Let me go! "

" You'll be mine forever, Horpus or should I say... exorcist Allen Walker. " she said with an evil laughter

She opened a dimension door, that it will lead the way to the deity's castle lair, using her power through her dark ring. Then, she tried to carried him away.

" I wont ever come with you! "

" Oh... you will be... "

As she tried to get him in, but suddenly it was interrupted that Lavi had arrived in, intervened the scene.

" Let Allen go, you wicked deity queen! " he shouted

" Lavi! You're here! " Allen said in delight

And then, Hera turned to him, with an anger expression on her face.

" I won't let you get in my way! " she said

" Oh yeah, you won't ever never take Allen, ever! " Lavi shouted, as he released his Innocence weapon and then pointed at her, saying " I will take you down for good! "

So, Hera released her weapon (the same weapon that she used in the fight a while ago) and the two facing each other while Allen was watching them, began to shrieked in frightened.

**Now, the real fight has been begun. Will Jerry and the other exorcists will arrived on time to stop her? Now being as her primary target, Allen had to make a choice in ordered to get escaped himself from her evil clutches. What will be his next move? Will Jerry can able to rescued him or by someone else?**

**The battle of terror continues**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 5 - Love By Force**

**Don't Miss It! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Love By Force

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the other exorcists are still fighting the deities. While on the other hand, Lavi and Krory are fighting Hera, the Supreme Ruler of the Evil Deities however she attacked them easily and she went away, trying to after Allen. Later, Allen was finally reached back the headquarters, telled to Chief Komui and the others about the new threat approached in. However, Hera attacks them immediately, leaving him unable to move. She tried to persuaded him to come with her however he was totally refused her offer but then it was interrupted when Lavi arrived in, facing her.

Note: Just like the previous chapter, there will be no point of view (POV) of any of the characters.

(Flashback)

In an unknown foggy wasteland, Hera was confronted by the Millennium Earl (the creator of Akuma).

" What do you want? "

The Earl turned to her, said " Oh, don't be such an impatient just like that. It was just our first confrontation between us, rulers of every evil forces. "

" Alright! What do you want to tell me anyway? "

" I know that you are returned back from the deep slumber a thousands years ago after the ultimate war was over. So, what is your ultimate goal anyway? "

" I wanted to make sure that the exorcist will be mine, in my own hands. He was the one that I been looking for after he killed me in the war a long time ago. "

" Oh... you mean Allen Walker, isn't it? "

" Hold on... how did you know him? "

" He was my greatest enemy. I had already met him for a long time when I tried to persuade him to revived his own beloved father into an Akuma. I had been trying to killed him many times but he was strong than ever since we met each other. "

" I'm not so very impressed of what you had said, Millennium Earl. Don't you think that killing him is the only option to do? "

" That's why I wanted to collect the Innocence from every exorcists, that's was my ultimate goal. After all, this is will be a brand new show for every creatures on this planet. "

" I see about that. Unlike you, I have bigger goals than collecting Innocence. "

" Huh? What are you saying? Are you telling me that you had been truly obsessed to Allen Walker? Ha, quite pathetic. You shall never succeed in your ultimate plan. Capturing the person you been looking for is quite insane. "

" I will never failed! As soon as I have him in my possession, you shall never underestimate me, the true power of the deity. "

" Are you saying that you will used him as your toy? What's the point of that? Is there any reason why you want him? "

" He was looked like Horpus, the first exorcist of the entire history. I believe that exorcist was possibly the present reincarnation of him. So that's why I return in this world, to captured him. "

" I see but I have to warned you, Hera. "

" Of what? "

" Allen Walker has his own apprentice. "

" his apprentice? I had never heard of that. "

" His apprentice was a mouse creature and his name was Jerry. He has the same type of Innocence just like Allen did. Just be careful, that creature was incredibly strong because of his Parasitic Innocence type. "

" Why I should be able to be careful? I don't afraid in fighting a little exorcist, the mouse. "

" Don't ignore my warning or else you will fall down forever. "

" What do you mean? "

" I believe that mouse was looked exactly like the protector of the entire world and the servant of Horpus. He got the same spirit presence and power if he will handled the weapon in which it was capable of destroying you and your servants. "

" Are you saying that the protector was alive in this world? I had already killed him a centuries ago. "

" But still... he was still alive, served him as his apprentice in the present world. Just I told you, this is will be a new show for the new chapter. " and he laughed in evil grin

And the Millennium Earl leave away, leaving Hera was stunned of what he said that he knows that Morion was still alive in the present world, reincarnated as Jerry Mouse, who was served as the apprentice of Allen Walker (the present reincarnation of Horpus), the one that she been obsessed with.

(Flashback Ends)

Flashed to the present time, Hera was facing Lavi while Allen was watching them, shrieked in frightened. Then, the two are began battling each other.

" You are too tough, exorcist. "

" Not pretty shame that much because I will take you down for real! "

He used his hammer to strike her.

" Take this! " he shouted, as he tried to strike her on the head

However, Hera hold the edge of the hammer with her dark weapon power.

" Huh? No way, isn't that... "

" It quite useless. Now, take this!! "

She striked her weapon to Lavi.

" Watch out! " Allen shouted

And she hitted him on his hand and he felled down crashed to the wall and his hammer was fall down to the floor. Allen, had no choice but to shouted to wake him up.

" Lavi! "

Then, Hera turned back to him, saying in evil expression " Now then... it was your turn, exorcist Allen Walker. "

He stepped back away from her, without saying a word from his mouth.

" I will bring you to my own home, my beloved Horpus. You will never betrayed me just like from the past when you tried to killed me. And you will truly belonged to me forever! "

Then, he used his Crown Clown's power to shield himself from her. Hera, was surprised of what she saw.

" Impressive... you gained your new Innocence, huh? What a great surprise... I never thought that you have the greater power than from the past when you are the first exorcist of the entire history but for now... I will make sure that you are in my possession. " and she used her Dark Mater power to blast the shield he created and she said to him again, with an amusing expression " You will be mine for sure... "

" I wont ever come to you, you wicked goddess! " Allen shouted

" Really?... Well then... " and she launched her attack to him however Allen quickly dodged away from her attack and then he jumped away, to get to the top floor, to prevent from capturing by her

And then, Hera followed him from a distance. While on the top floor, a shadowed person, was watching from behind, saw Allen was chased by Hera. She weared a new Black Order uniform, similar to the uniform that Allen and the others weared and she was also wearing a hat similar to Chief Komui. After a moment of watching from behind, the shadowed person left in the standing place, went away, in order to followed them from far away distance.

On the other hand, Jerry and the others were finally reached the headquarters, thanks to Timcanpy guiding them. As they went in, they were surprised that the headquarters was in wrecked mess.

" What the world was happened in here? " Kanda wondered

" Who did such a thing just like that? " Chaozil wondered in curiosity

Then, Jerry saw Lavi was laid unconscious on the floor.

" Lavi! " Jerry shouted, as he approached to him

Lenalee and the others are also approached to him.

" Lavi! What happened to you? Speak to us! Wake up! " Jerry asked, trying to wake him up

Then, Lavi opened his eyes, in a weakened state

" Are you alright, Lavi? " Lenalee asked

" Where's Master Allen? " Jerry asked him

" The evil ruler had been chased him all the way to the top. " Lavi said in response

The others were shocked in surprised of what he said.

" You mean the Supreme Ruler of the Evil Deities was here? " Kanda asked in surprise

" Yes, I tried to fight her back but she was too strong and she knocked me down completely. " Lavi answered

" Hold on... Where is Krory? I don't see him anywhere. " Jerry asked

" He was checking on the top floor to make sure that everyone were in a safe conditions. " Lavi stated

" I'll go to check out my brother. " Lenalee said in a rush

" I'll come with you, Lenalee. " Miranda said

" And how about you, mouse brat? Are you going to catched up with him? " Kanda asked Jerry

(Note: That's was his title nickname that he give to Jerry. Just like his master, whom Kanda called him " bean sprout " )

" Of course, I will. I can't let that goddess get neared to him. I will take her down for good! " Jerry answered

" That's our Jerry was, brave and strong but sometimes very stubborn. " Kirei said, in embarrassment

" What did you just say, Kirei? " Jerry asked him, with a twitching expression on his eyes

" Uhhh, it was nothing, Jerry. He he he. " Kirei responded

" Okay then " Jerry said and he turned to Baldo and the others and he told to his teammates " You guys will guard Lavi while Kanda and the others will catched up at the top, to check the Chief and the others, to make sure that they're okay. "

" And what about you? " Siren asked

" I will rescued my master and to stop the evil goddess from capturing him. " Jerry said in response

" You say so... " Siren said, uttered

" Just go ahead and be careful! " Mata told him

" I will! " Jerry shouted and he left the scene, to go to the top along with Timcanpy while Lenalee and the others are went up to the top floor headquarters to check on every Black Order members including Bookman while Jerry's teammates are guarded the weakened Lavi.

Back when, Allen was finally reached on the toppest floor of the headquarters in which it was not used after they had transfer. He stopped jumping and he leaned himself on the wall, exhausted and tired.

" Man.. this is the last floor that I had reached. I hope Jerry and the others were alright down there. But still, that goddess was trying to after me for sure. I need to hide first. " he thought

And he find a safest wall to hide and after a moment later, he found a large wall with large stones and bricks covered on it. As he was hiding on the wall, he had heard the footsteps of Hera, who was approached to the top floor, making him frightened in fear.

" Yohoo! Where are you, Allen Walker? I know that you are hiding in there. You can run but you can't hide. " she said with an evil laughter on her face

And she continued on finding him around the top floor. Back when, Lenalee and the others are reunited again with Krory and the Black Order members.

" Is everything were okay? " Lenalee asked

" Sis! " Komui said in delight and he hugged her, said " I'm so glad that you are safe and you everybody. "

" Where's Lavi? Is he was alright? " Bookman asked

" He was okay. He was with the teammates of Jerry at downstairs. " Lenalee replied

" But... where is Jerry? " Komui asked

" He was going to rescued Allen from the evil goddess. " Kanda said

" Oh my goodness sakes! I hope he will never hurt by that evil creature. " Reever said

" But first, we need to fix these damages around. " Lenalee said

" I think that the evil deity was clever when it's comes to wrecking things up. She has the power to destroy everything. " Krory stated

" I didn't expected that so soon... after they are showed up a while ago. " Miranda said

" It might possibility that she was really going to after Allen Walker. " Bookman said

" Why not? " Lenalee asked in curiosity

" Due to her believement that he was looked like the first exorcist of the entire history, named Horpus. " Bookman stated

" Horpus? Who is he? " Kanda asked

" Well, we need to explain that thing later after Jerry came back. " Komui told them

" I hope he was alright in there and even Allen too. " Chaozil said

" Come on, Jerry. Hurry... " Lenalee thought

Back at the top floor, Allen noticed that Hera was gone and he decided to went out from the wall, to continued walked out, in order to catch up with Jerry and the others. When he finally reached to the downstairs, in which was lead down to the main headquarters, he decided to go down however he was cornered by Hera.

" Where are you thinking you going, Allen Walker? Are you trying to run away from me after I tried to find you around in every corners. Just give up already. "

He hold up his Innocence weapon on his hand, said to her in demand " Just stay away from me! I won't come with you, ever! "

" What a pathetic you are... you are the same Horpus that I encountered with... quite impatient and stubborn.. I knew that it will came this far that we meet again in this dangerous world that you lived. "

" Are you saying that you had met me from the past? "

" Of course not. I never thought that you didn't remember it but I remember you a lot. "

Then, she summoned her Dark Mater power from her hand.

" _No way... that's was the same attack from before... but how?__... I had quickly dodged away immediately. _" he thought

She raised her Dark Mater power, above towards him.

" What you gonna do? "

" Well of course, to make you weak and pale. "

She set her second Dark Mater ability power, " the Dark Mater Sensor ", that was capable to make the person fall down, to make weakened and pale. And, she used on Allen, making him collapsed in fainted on the floor and after a moment of seconds, he felled lied down on the floor, unable to stand or to move around.

" What is this? A new ability attack... "

He tried to stand up but he failed and he given up, lied down on the floor. After she used her attack on him, she went slowly approached to him, with an evil expression on her face.

" My! My! You are so very weak that I expected with. "

And she touched his Crown Clown's mask, opened his eyes and she looked at him with an evil loving smiling expression.

" You will ever betrayed me again just like from the past and I will make sure that you will belong to my possession. "

The evil words of Hera, making him into more frightened in fear than ever because due to her power that can able to manipulated him. He wanted to say anything to her, but he was remained speechless, with terrifying expression on his face.

" Why are you became so quiet? Are you really not afraid of me, aren't you? "

His hands began to gripped harder. Then, she raised his chin, through her finger and she whispered to him, in an evil way " Oh, my... don't you think you will loved me so despisely after you had seen my true face... Nobody loves me but except you and after all, you will have to forget everything in your mind , the people who are closed to you and you will gonna come with me, to become my eternal partner forever. "

Since that moment, Allen was started to impatient on her and he was angered in rage then he slapped her on the face.

" Why you...? "

" Don't treat me as your precious object! You are trying to destroyed my entire life and my friends and those people who are around me. They treated me as a member of a true family. Black Order is my only home that I truly belonged with! I will fight alongside with them. You are doing nothing but evil things! "

Then, she pulled his arm, get neared to her, with a mad expression on her face.

" Don't you think you will betrayed me again, aren't you?! Well then, I will make sure that I bring you to my palace and to forget everything in your mind and be with me. "

" Just I told you, I will never come with you!! "

" Really?... "

And so she used her sleeping abilities, in order to make him asleep for a long time. He was falled down unconscious due to her spell, and his eyes were closed. After she used her attack, she get near to him.

She touched his face, saying " You're so sweet when you are falled asleep, just like I did from before. "

That moment, she had kissed him on the lips and after that she said " You will loved me than you ever imagined just like a blooming lotus petals that fall on the deep water. "

She tried to carried him away but however a mysterious voice was heard from the back distance.

" Just leave Allen Walker alone! "

Hera turned her back to the shadowed person, asked in a loud voice " And who are you anyway?! "

The shadowed person went out. She was holding her own Innocence weapon, the Light Gun Blaster. Hera was surprised when she saw her.

" An another exorcist, eh? Why are you intervene in my plans? "

" I wont let you a wicked goddess just like you will never laid fingers on Allen Walker so stay away from him! " the person shouted, pointed her weapon to her

" I will never let it that happened! " and she launched her attack at her however the person quickly dodged away

The sound of the attack was heard at the third floor in which the exorcists and the others are staying at, waiting for Jerry.

" What was that? " Krory wondered

" It was looks like the sound from the sixth floor. " Kanda said in response

" Let's go ahead and check it out of what happened. We have to make sure that Jerry and Allen are alright in there. " Lenalee said in a rush

" Be careful, Sis! " Komui told her

And Lenalee and the others are went hurried to the top floor. In the ground floor, Lavi and Jerry's teammates heard the same sound from the top floor.

" What was that sound come from? " Baldo wondered

" Don't you think that Jerry had battled the evil goddess on the top? " Kirei asked

" I think so but I hope that he was alright in there. " Mata said

" I guess you been worried for Jerry, aren't you, Mata? " Lavi asked

" Not at all, Lavi. And besides that I was worried that he might get hurt so badly. " Mata stated

" Oh, I get it now. " Lavi said

Upon reaching at the last upstairs up to the sixth floor, Jerry had heard too the same sound attack.

" What the?... What's the mysterious sound from the top? I must get there immediately. "

And he continued on went upstairs. Back when, Hera was keeping continued firing her attack at the mysterious person however she kept dodging away, making the goddess to angry in rage.

" I guessed you are not powerful enough to defeat me. "

" Don't underestimate me, exorcist! "

" I'm not an ordinary exorcist, you know that. "

And she fired her gun blast at her, hitted at her left arm.

" No way!... "

" How's that feels? You are extremely bad wounded. "

The goddess was angry expression, saying, retreated away " You won't ever killed me! I'll shall returned back and... that exorcist will be mine for real! " and she vanished away

After that, she placed back her weapon in her back and then she went to Allen's side. She hold him in both of her hands.

" Allen Walker! Allen Walker! Can you heard me? Wake up! Wake up! "

That moment, his eyes were opened again, but in a weakened state, saw that he was held in the arms of a young lady, and he was startled in surprise.

" It was okay, Mr Walker. The goddess was gone away. You are safe now. "

Then, he looked at her, asked " And who are you? Why are you here? "

" I guessed it was pretty shame, isn't it? I was among of you, fighting against the evil forces. "

" Don't tell me that you are also an exorcist too? "

" Of course but I'm different from you and the others. "

" But then... who are you exactly? "

Suddenly, Jerry had finally arrived in. However when he saw the mysterious young lady who was talking to his master and he was realized in surprise.

" No way! Is that really you, Branch Head of the French Headquarters Corinne? "

And the mysterious young lady turned to him, said him with a smiling expression " No time long see, Jerry Mouse. "

**Who is this Corinne person was? How did Jerry recognized her from the first place? Did they met from before? Is she was really an ally or an enemy? Will she be the one to win his master's love, trust, faith and affections and the protector from the evil goddess, Hera? Will Allen will be able to started to fall in love to her for the very first time in his life?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 6 - New Exorcist and Protector, Corinne**

**Don't Miss It!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - New Exorcist and Protector, Corinne

In the previous chapter, a flashback of the first confrontation of Hera and the Millennium Earl. During their confrontation, the Earl warned her that she will be defeated in the hands of Morion (in which he was reincarnated as Jerry in the present time). After that, she learned that Jerry was the secret apprentice of Allen (who was the present reincarnation of Horpus, the one who been she obsessed with). Flashed to the present time, Hera fights Lavi however she was easily knocks him down. Allen, had a chance to escaped away from her by jumped to the highest floor of the headquarters. On the other hand, Jerry and his teammates had catch up with Lenalee and the other exorcists and they decided to returned back to the headquarters, to check on Allen and the others. As they returned back, they were surprised that it was turned messed and so Jerry tried to catch up, to stop Hera. Back when, the goddess found him and she knocked him down on the floor, unconscious. As she tried to carry him away, a mysterious young lady confronted her, attack her in a secret. The goddess had retreat away and the young lady tried to approached to Allen. As Jerry finally arrived, he was surprised that he had recognized the mysterious young lady, in which her name was Corinne.

Note: In this chapter, Lenalee will be narrated the Point of View (POV)

(Lenalee POV (Point of View))

" Isn't that really you? Branch Head of French Headquarters, Corinne D Artagnan?! " Jerry asked in surprised

And the young lady turned to him, greeted him " No time long see, Jerry Mouse. "

" What are you doing here in the headquarters? Are you trying to hurt my master? " Jerry asked, pointed his Innocence weapon at her

" Woah! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt Allen Walker, I swear. I'm not your enemy, you know that. " Corinne said

" You two know each other? " Allen asked, in curiosity

And Jerry reversed his Innocence weapon back to its original form then he approached to her.

" Sorry for my stubbornness. I thought that you had came here to attack my master. " Jerry apologize

" I had came here to protect your master. " Corinne said

" to protect my master?! But I thought that you are still working at the French Order Headquarters... " Jerry said in curiosity

" Jerry, did you know each other? But how it was happened? " Allen asked him

" Actually... it was happened that since we are separated during our mission on the way to Edo. Just like you, my Innocence was not able to function until Corinne D Artagnan came to my rescue and she repaired my Innocence until I recovered from death. That's the same place where I met my teammates. " Jerry stated

" So.. just like me back then... at the Asian Headquarters where I met Bak Chan. " Allen said

" You are the same strong Jerry Mouse that I ever met. I never thought that you and your master are related to each other. " Corinne said

" Not at all... So, why are you came here? Who was the new in charge of the French Headquarters? " Jerry asked

" I wanted to become an ordinary exorcist just like you did. My close friend Milette will take over as the head of the French Headquarters so that I will work with you in fighting against the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan and even the Deity Realm. " Corinne stated

" Wait... did you know about the deities? So.. that's attack I heard from before isn't that... " Jerry asked

" I had fight off their Supreme Ruler, Hera. " Corinne said

" You fight the evil goddess?! Where she was now? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" She was retreated away after I attacked her. I was trying to protect your master Allen from her. " Corinne said in response

That when, we are finally arrived in.

" Jerry! Allen! Are you guys alright? " I asked

" We are fine, Lenalee. " Jerry said

" We are so worried about you two. " Miranda said, in an anxious way

" Where is that evil goddess? " Kanda asked Jerry

" She had retreated away thanks to my close ally, Corinne D Artagnan, the former head of the French Headquarters. " Jerry said

Then I was surprised when I saw her, asked " You must be the second Head of the European Headquarters, Corinne D Artagnan?! I couldn't believe it was really you after all. "

" No time long see, Lenalee. Jerry tells everything all about you and the others. " Corinne said, with a smiling expression

" So... what are you doing here in the headquarters? Are you been retired as the head in order to become an exorcist? " I asked

" I wanted to helped everyone in fighting against the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan and even the new evil force, the Deity Realm. " Corinne said

" So, you are welcome here in the Black Order. " I said, with a smile

" No problem, Lenalee. We are be to worked together from now on. " Corinne said

And we been both shaked hands.

" Come with us, I'm sure that my brother will be so thrilled to see you again. " I said to her

" You mean your brother Chief Komui? I know him a lot since we are worked in the Order College State 2 years ago. " Corinne said in surprise

Then, Corinne came along with me and the others going back to downstairs at the third floor. That moment, Allen looked at her, was began to developed infatuation for the very first time.

But Jerry interrupted him, asking in an embarrassment " Hey, Master... I guessed you like Corinne, don't you?! "

" Say what?! Jerry, you make me embarrassing. " Allen said, and his face turned blushed in red

" See.. your face is blushing, Master. You had crush on her, right? Even though that she was the toughest head leader of the entire European Headquarters, she has the power of capabilities. " Jerry said, in embarrassment

" capabilities? What do you mean by that, Jerry? " Allen asked, with curiosity in confusion

" Oh, come on. Did Master General Cross told us about that from before? It was the power ability to attacked the enemy in one strike in a form of a blaster weapon or a longer gun rifle. Her Innocence type was an equipment type just like Kanda. " Jerry stated

" Oh, yeah. I remember that but I was totally forgot everything. My mind was still confusing. " Allen said

" Your mind was still confusing? Is because that you have crush on Corinne,huh? " Jerry asked him, in embarrassment

" Give me a break, Jerry. Let's go down stairs. " Allen told him and he walks out downstairs

" _My Master Allen was in love to her... __after all. _" Jerry thought, in a romantic way and after that he followed him

Later, Corinne was introduced to Chief Komui and the members of the Black Order even the other exorcists were gathered. Komui, was surprised when he saw her again.

" Wow! I can't believe that it was actually you, Miss Corinne of the French Order Headquarters. We had finally met each other after 2 years of working at the state. " Komui said in surprise

" It was a pleasure to meet you again, Chief Komui. It was a confident to work with you along with the members of the Black Order alongside with the exorcists. " Corinne said

" So... why did you not continued as the head leader? " Komui asked

" Is because my decision that is to joined as an ordinary exorcist in order to protect the entire world from chaos. I give the position to my fellow friend of mine, to take over as the head leader of the entire French Headquarters. " Corinne stated

" I see about that... so you are freely welcome as the member of the Black Order. " Komui said

" Thanks for the gratitude and honor, Chief Komui. " Corinne said

" Not at all. If you want some tour around the headquarters, maybe you will be assisted by one of the Black Order members. " Komui said, insisted

All the members are staring at her, fell in love at first sight at her, convincing to take her around however Corinne said " I don't need a member to assist me. "

And they became shocked in rejected.

" But then... who will gonna toured you around? " Komui asked

Then, Corinne was looked at all the exorcists around.

" I think our former head leader was so very choosy. " Baldo said, whispered to Kirei

" You think so, mmmm... " Kirei said

" She was so very beautiful and pretty. " Lavi said, as he fell in sight at her

" Ugh... here goes for nothing... he was really hanged up with that lady. " Bookman said with a sigh, tapped his hand at his forehead

That moment, Corinne turned to Allen, making everyone were shocked in surprised.

" Definitely, I choose Mr Allen Walker will be toured me around in this place. " Corinne responded

Everyone turned rejected down including Lavi. Allen, was stunned of what she said, approached to her.

" But...why me? " he asked, in a stunning expression

" Is because that you are the most experienced member so I choose you to be toured me around the headquarters. " Corinne said

" Ahh... I guessed I knew that it will happened that way. " Siren said, with a sigh

" She was very interested at your master, Jerry. " Mata said to Jerry, in a whispered tone

" Yeah, after all... they will be working together... as a pair. " Jerry said

" Okay, if you say so, Miss Corinne. I will let Allen to toured you around in the headquarters. That is an order. " Komui said

" Oww... man... " Allen said, with a little sigh, nodded his head down

Jerry and his teammates giggled at them.

" What's the funny? " Corinne asked the four

" It was nothing, you go ahead, Miss Corinne. " Kirei said, insisted her

" Hey, Master. This is your perfect chance. " Jerry said, in an romantic embarrassment

" Jerry, give me a break. " Allen protested

And the two left the office room. The other exorcists were whispered to each other. Even I, was wondered of Corinne's decision.

" Brother, do you think Allen will handled it all by himself? Why she chose him instead of the Black Order members or even the other exorcists including Lavi too? " I asked him

" Don't need to be worried about it, Lenalee. After all, she was very prominent towards him. " Komui said

" prominent, did you say? " I wondered and I looked at Jerry and his teammates

Lavi, was very upset that he wasn't chose by Corinne to be her assistant in touring around the headquarters.

" Don't worry, Lavi. Cheer up, There are lot of beautiful girls out there. Just let Allen be to take with her. " Krory said to him, tapped his hand to his shoulder

" Yeah, after all... he was very confident towards to a young lady just like her, a former head leader of the Order. " Kanda stated

" Hey, Jerry. " Chaozil said

" Yes, what's it? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" Is your master Allen had already fall in love to any girl he likes the most? " Chaozil asked

" Uh... no, not yet. He was not very conscious on some girls who are very fawning over handsome mens... just like Master General Cross, who was very fond of beautiful and pretty women. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, I see. I never thought that he was shy when he tried to talked with Corinne. " Chaozil said

" This is the first time that I discovered that Allen was talking to the former head leader of the Order. " Krory said to Jerry

" Don't be so worried, guys. After all, my master got guts on her. " Jerry said

" he had guts on her?! What do you mean by that, pal? " Kirei asked in surprised

" Don't you think that your master had crush on her? " Siren asked, in a low tone voice

" I'm not so sure but this is the perfect chance for him. " Jerry said, with a little excitement

" a perfect chance? What do you mean? " Baldo asked in curiosity

Meanwhile on the other hand, Allen toured Corinne in every part of the Black Order headquarters. As they continued walking around in every floors, the two are having a conversation however Allen was started to feel something when he was with her at all the time.

" _What is this? Why I was hanged out with her? I had never felt this from before... and my heart getting pounding too loud.. is this is the feeling of love that I felt with... _" he thought

But Corinne interrupted his thinking moment, asked " Is something wrong, Mr Walker? "

" Uhh... it was nothing, Corinne. I was just been thinking something on my mind." Allen said

" Oh, I see. I think you been acting weird towards me. " Corinne said, with curiosity

" No, nothing at all. I was so very happy that you had chose me to toured you around in the headquarters. " Allen said, with smiling expression

" You don't have to thank me, after all I chose you is because that you are the most experienced exorcist member in the Black Order. " Corinne stated

Timcanpy went out from his vest.

" Who's that? Is he was your pet too? " Corinne asked

" This is Timcanpy, my guider and sidekick. Actually, my master gave him to me in order to guide me to entered in the Black Order a year ago. " Allen said

" You mean General Cross Marian, huh? Jerry had told me everything about him, that you are been his apprentice. " Corinne said, amazed

" Yeah, after all, he was the worst person that I ever met. " Allen said

" Huh? What do you mean? " Corinne asked

" He was actually used my money that I spent from playing gamble and cards game, in spending with beautiful women and sometimes he had ordered me to buy some expensive wines. I was started that when I was very young. " Allen stated

" You worked early at a young age?! Did you never ever getting tired not even once? " Corinne asked in surprise

" I was working so hard, in order to spent everything when I was with my master, travelled across the world even in the lower part of Africa, where I was tried to caught a lion for dinner. After all, he had treat me so bad that much but still he had deep kindness to me since I adopted Jerry when I was young lad. He had told everything about the plot of the Millennium Earl and the conquest of the entire world. That's why he pursued me to become an exorcist alongside with my pet, Jerry. " Allen stated

And Corinne was sympatize of what he said and she said " I never thought your life was very hard because you are been taking care of a non blooded family member. "

" Yeah, I guess you are right. " Allen said

" By the way, where are your parents? Do you miss them? " Corinne asked

" My adopted father, Mana. A well skilled performer, who had adopted me at the circus where I treated as a freak. I didn't know about my real parents until Mana adopted me, treated me as a real son but unfortunately he had died. " Allen said

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to asked you just like that. " Corinne apologize

" It was okay, Corinne. After all, it was so hard when you had loss your own beloved person who had close to you. In that time, the Millennium Earl asked me in order to revived Mana however I was surprised that he was turned into Akuma. I tried to not killed him by my Innocence but I did. I didn't realize at first until General Cross came in, told me, that Innocence is the weapon to used against the Millennium Earl and the Akumas. " Allen stated

A moment of seconds, Allen nodded his head, in a silent mood.

" Mr Walker? " Corinne asked

And after a minute, Allen responded to her, asked " It was very obvious, isn't it? "

" No, it isn't. After all, I was very sympatize of what happened about your saddened past. " Corinne said

" Thanks for concerning me, Corinne. After all, since I had adopted Jerry, I was feel so happy that I treated him, not only as a pet ally but as a family member as well. The Black Order was considered as my second home. Everyone were so nice to me and I'm glad that I had truly belonged here. " Allen said in response

" I know on how did you feel for others even though that you didn't belonged to your real family even that your pet Jerry treats you so kindly. " Corinne stated

" Thanks for saying that, Corinne. I'll appreciate that. " Allen said, with a smile on his face

" Not at all, really. After all, we are all exorcists. We have to be fair and equal. " Corinne said

" Mana told me that saying that, "Move forward and just keep on walking. " " Allen said

" Just like your last name. " Corinne said

" Thanks " Allen said, with a smiling expression

And they reached to the library section. Unbeknownst to them, Jerry and his teammates along with Lavi and Krory were hiding at the walls, looking at them from the distance.

" They are going to the library?! " Kirei wondered in surprise

" Don't you think that they will read books in there? " Siren asked, with curiosity

" I'm so very envious of those two. " Lavi said, with a upset expression

" But... why they are going in there? " Krory wondered

" Shall we followed them, Jerry? " Mata asked him

" Let's go. " Jerry said, in a low tone voice

And they followed Corinne and Allen in inside the library. As they went inside, they hide in a huge wall, watching the two from far away distance.

" What he was doing? showing some old books to her? " Baldo asked

" Shh! Will you be quiet? Master Allen will might heard us. " Jerry told him, in a low tone voice

" Sorry, pal. " Baldo apologize

Back when, Allen had continued toured Corinne in every sections of the library. As they reached to the legends section in which it was both Allen and Jerry's favorite book they read always.

" So.. this is your favorite book section? " Corinne asked

" Of course, me and Jerry loved to read about legends and mythologies from across the world when we have some break time after some missions. " Allen said

" I see. So, you are a book lover then? " Corinne asked

" Not at all. Jerry was really a book lover. He had read a lot of legends books and mythologies even though I'm so not very good in storytelling unlike him. He was always tell some amazing things to everyone." Allen stated

And Lavi whispered to Jerry, asked in a low tone voice " It was really true, mouse boy? "

" I never thought you loved to read books about legends. " Krory said

" I loved to read kinds of books, you know that, even though my master was not a book lover. " Jerry said

" You are really a genius, pal. " Baldo said

" Thanks " Jerry said, with a smile

" So.. which one of the legends books is your most favorite? " Corinne asked

" I will showed it to you. " Allen said, and he went climb up using a ladder

" Oh, great. He's climbing on a ladder! " Lavi said in surprise

" What kind of book did he get? " Krory wondered

Allen successfully get the book from the top shelf and he said to her " I already got the boo-" and he started to lose in balance.

" Oh no! We have to help him out, Jerry. " Kirei said in panicked

" Wait guys! " Jerry told them

" What? " Kirei asked

And Allen was started to fall off from the ladder.

" Mr Walker! " Corinne shouted and she runs quickly towards him

" I can't watch! " Lavi said in frightened, covered his eyes with his hands

Then, she had jumped quickly and she successfully catched him, helding on her arms. Allen looked at her, with stunning expression.

" Are you alright, Mr Walker? "

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back then. "

" It was no problem. " she said, with a smiling expression

That moment, the two looked at each other in a romantic way for the very first time, making Jerry and the others were shocked in surprised.

" No way... " Kirei said, uttered in surprise

" You got to be kidding me. " Siren said

" I think she had saved Master Allen. So that's means... " Jerry uttered

" He had fall for her at first sight?! " Lavi asked in surprised

Allen, feel in his chest, that his heart was pounding so loudly than ever when Corinne caught him, helding on her arms and this is he was began to developed in love to her for the very first time in his life.

On the other hand at the Noah Clan headquarters, the other Noah members were sitting on their respective seats in the center table. A seconds later, the Millennium Earl had arrived in and then he sat on the chair at the center.

" My loyal members of the Noah Family, I wanted to tell you something about a brand new threat will be approaching in. " the Earl said

" a brand new threat? What do you mean? " Tyki asked

" Don't you think that a brand new enemies had approaching? " Road asked, with curiosity

" Of course, they are the most powerful creatures of the entire universe. They are responsible for recreating a brand new utopia. " the Earl stated

" a brand new utopia? Who are those mysterious enemies are you referring to, Lord Millennium? " Wisely asked

And the Earl nodded his head, in a silent mood.

Meanwhile at the Deity castle, Hera was playing a soft music through piano (in which it was the same music piece that Horpus played from before). She stopped playing for a moment, turned around at the glass jar in which the red rose was laid (in which it was revealed to be her source, to avoid her face turned hideous and ugly in a dead flesh and also it was revealed to be her love energy source to Horpus). Suddenly, she turned back around, watched on the crystal ball, saw in surprise that Allen was started to fall for Corinne and that moment, she was started to developed jealousy in rage that Corinne had " stole " her beloved away from her. A moment of seconds, the first rose petal was fall off from the rose (in which means that Horpus was no longer loved her and to fall in love to someone else).

She get a sword from her table, declaring that she will eliminate Corinne at all cost, her new enemy and her love rival for Allen. Then, she went out of the castle.

Back at the office, I sensed an unknown presence had been approaching on the way.

" Is something wrong, Sis? " Komui asked

" I got a bad feeling about this... "I said, in an uttered way

" bad feeling? of what? " Komui asked, with curiosity

And I looked up at the window.

**Now that Corinne was now a member of the Black Order and their new ally sidekick and Allen had started to developed in love to her, much to Jerry and the others surprise. However, Hera, driven with jealousy in rage, was trying to eliminate Corinne and to captured him, in order to make him belongs to hers once again as the first rose petal had fall down and she was on the way to the headquarters again, in a secret attack plan.**

**Will Jerry and the others including Lenalee will discovered that she was on the way to captured Allen once again and to stop her again at once? Will Corinne will be the destined girl of his life?**

**The battle of terror and darkness had been continued**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 7 - Connection**

**Don't Miss It!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Connection

In the previous chapter, Jerry was reunited again with the former head of the French Order, Corinne D Artagnan. She decided to become an ordinary exorcist, to fight alongside with the others. Later, Chief Komui was surprised to see her, due to they worked together in the Order State 2 years ago. He asked her who will assist her in touring around the headquarters and she picked Allen Walker to toured her, much to other male members including Lavi, ended up being rejected. As he toured Corinne around in every corner of the headquarters, she asked him about his past and he tells everything to her. They are reached to the library section but unbeknownst to them that Jerry along with his teammates even Krory and Lavi, followed them in a secret. When Allen had get already a book from the top of the book shelf, he lose his balance and Corinne catched him, much to Jerry's and the others surprise and that's the moment when he started to fall at first sight. On the other hand, Hera sensed that Allen was fall in love to someone and the first rose petal was fell off, due to that Horpus was no longer loved her. Then, she wanted to eliminate Corinne, her new love rival for his love and affections and she was on the way to destroyed her.

What will be the ultimate role of Corinne in the life of the protagonist Allen Walker? Will Jerry and the other exorcists were able to stopped the evil goddess from coming at the Black Order headquarters again?

Find Out

Note: Just like the other previous chapters, there will be no character's POV (Point of View)

As Allen was held on the arms of Corinne, his heart was started to beating so faster than ever and he blushed deep in red for the very first time in his life.

" Can you put me down right now? "

" Oh... okay. "

She placed him down. Jerry and the others were still hiding at the wall shelves of the library.

" Hey, Jerry. I think your master was very quite so conscious when Corinne catch him. " Kirei said to him, whispered to him in a low tone voice

" Yeah, after all... he was started to fall for her, despite she was the former head of the French Order and now.. working as exorcists. " Jerry said

" You say so, but I was so very envious to Allen. He was the lucky guy whom she picked with. I'm turning rejected down. " Lavi said with a sigh

Krory tapped his hand on his shoulder, said, in a cheering way " Don't worry, Lavi. Just I told you from before that there are lot of pretty girls that you wanted with. After all, just give Allen a chance of himself to fall in love to a brave lady just like her. "

" Thanks, Krory... for cheering me up... " Lavi said, in an uttered way

" Your master was so very lucky, pal. " Baldo said to Jerry

" Hold on... I guess I almost forgot something! " Jerry said in surprise

" forgot something? What do you mean, Jerry? " Mata asked

" Master General Cross along with the other generals will came here along with the Central Headquarters staffs by tomorrow morning. " Jerry said

" Oh, yeah... just like I heard from the chief that they will arrived here tomorrow when we before reached to our new headquarters. " Siren said, in a realize way

" Did your master knows about this? " Baldo asked

" No, not yet. I will gonna tell him at the room later at night. " Jerry said

" Oh, I understand. " Baldo said

Back when, Corinne looked at the window, saw the full moon on the skies and she turned to Allen, said in a rush " I think we should go back. "

" Huh? What do you mean? " Allen asked, in curiosity

" It was already nighttime. I guessed you should sleep early. I guessed we have lot of works to accomplish with tomorrow. " Corinne said in response

" Oh, yeah. Well then, I will explain this story to you tomorrow. Will be it was okay for you? " Allen asked

" Of course not, I loved to listen and to heared everything from you, Mr Walker. " Corinne said with a smiling expression

The two are looked at each other, in a romantic way.

" Those two are quite perfect couple. " Krory said

" You said it, after all, my master was the luckiest person in the whole world. " Jerry said

After they are looked at each other, Allen said to her, with a happy expression " I guess you called me by my first name if you prefer. I guess it was you are been so too polite when you addressed me by my last name. "

" It was okay for me to addressed you and besides that we are working as exorcists. " Corinne said

" Shall we get going back then? " Allen asked

" Of course " Corinne said in response

And they both went out of the library room, leaving Jerry and the others behind.

" What do you think, Jerry? Are you really sure that you will accepted her as your master... love interest? " Kirei asked him

" I'm in 95 percent sure that she will the right girl for him. " Jerry said

" So... what you will gonna do next? " Lavi asked

Later at the room in which he stays (the rooms of both him and Jerry were at the second floor), he lied down on the bed, with Timcanpy went to his hand and he recalled about what happened when Corinne catched him. After that, he was started to act in a romantic way.

" _She was the right one that I been looking for. After all, she was strong, brave, lovable, kind, and well treated to anyone just like me. I never thought that fate brought me to crossed paths together, as exorcists. _" he thought, tapped his hand on his chest and his heart beat so faster than ever and he thought again " _Is this is really love that I felt? My heart goes faster than ever when I was around with her. I think that I already... fall in love to her... at first sight.. _"

His thinking moment was interrupted when Jerry went in to his room and he was surprised.

" Oh, it was just you, Jerry. Aren't you supposed to go to sleep in your room? "

" I'm not still tired. My teammates were already sleeped first. So, I decided to came in your room to check on you, master. "

" You don't have to check on me, Jerry. I'll be fine, okay? Just go back to your room and went to sleep. " and he looks at the window, watching at the stars at the skies

" Let me guess, master. You really like Corinne so much, don't you? "

And Allen reacted, making his face turned full red, asked " How did you know? Hold on... Are you been watching on us a while ago? "

" Yep, of course. After all, I saw that she saves you when you about to fall down from the ladder at the library room. You are feel nervous when you looked at her. "

" I'm not nervous, Jerry. "

" Yes, you are, master. This is the first time that I saw that you been carried in a woman's arms. That's was so romantic! just like in some romance movies. "

" Will you stop it, Jerry? You make me embarrassing. "

" After all, she was the lucky lady protector for you, master. Since that she had rescued you from Hera a while ago. "

" Yeah but still... I was still very afraid of her. "

" Why not? "

He nodded his head, said in a low tone voice manner " I saw her real face. "

" You see her real face?! But how? "

" I tried to used my Innocence to injured her however when after I hit her, her face was looked like a dead flesh in blackish, similar way of Road did. I was so very frightened when she looks at me back then. I don't why. "

Jerry went to his shoulder, said to him " No matter how much you feared at that evil goddess, I will make sure that she will never ever get near to you. I swear. "

" Are you really sure about that, Jerry? "

" Of course, you are my only trusted master and no one can able to touched you, not even a single finger. "

He tapped his hand on Jerry's head, said " You are so very confident, Jerry. After all, you are the only pet that I have with. After all of our trials and missions that we faced with, I still can't lose you or any of our allies and I should continue to believe in you... and to everyone... always... until the end. "

" Thanks, Master Allen. " he said with a smiling expression

" Come, you should go to sleep in your room. "

" Oh and by the way, Master General Cross along with the other generals will arrived here tomorrow morning. "

" He will arrived here tomorrow?! "

" Yes, along with the staffs from the Central Headquarters. "

" For what for? "

" for a surprise visit, you know that. "

" I see "

" Well, I have to go back in my room. "

" Okay, good night, Jerry. "

" good night too, Master Allen. "

And Jerry left the room. After Jerry leaves, he went back to bed, to take a rest but when he fall asleep, his mind flashed that Horpus saw Morion was killed by Hera and the castle was collapsed down into pieces. He woke up after he saw the illusion from the past.

" _What is that?... an illusion from the past... but why? Is it was really real or it was just a fantasy? _"

And he turned around, looked at the picture frame of between him and Jerry, then he thought " _I will keep moving forward and keep on fighting... and I will never lose anyone on those who are around me... including Jerry, my only pet and ally. _"

After that, he went back to sleep.

The next morning, Allen along with Jerry and Timcanpy were walked on the way to the chief's office.

" I'm hope that General Cross will be surprised when he sees us. "

" Yeah, after all, he was quite nuisance ever. "

Lavi along with Krory, Miranda and Chaozil arrived in, approached to them.

" Hey, guys! How was the morning? " Lavi asked

" Yep, after all, we are fully prepared to see General Cross and the others. " Jerry said in response

" Wow! You two are quite great. " Lavi said, in amazement

" It was just nothing, Lavi. It was the rule of an exorcist to be well prepared for an upcoming occasion or activity missions. " Jerry stated

" Oh, I see about that. " Lavi said

" Hold on... where is Corinne? " Allen asked, turned his head, turned around

" So... are you really hanged up on that lady, don't you? " Lavi asked, in embarrassment

" No, I'm not. I was going to tell her about the story in the book that I get from the library yesterday. She said that she will came early. " Allen said, in an anxious way

" Don't worry, she will be arrived soon. I'm so sure of it. " Krory told him

" I guess you are started to feel so very worried about her, Allen. " Chaozil said

" Just relaxed, Allen. I'm sure that she will arrived soon. We have to wait for the guests to arrived. The chief said that they are rode in a large ship. " Miranda stated

" Where are your teammates, mouse boy? They didn't want to come? " Lavi asked

" They will passed later. They are still busily in helping Mr Russell at the canteen in early in the morning. " Jerry stated

" Oh, I see. They are very quite helpful after all. " Lavi said

A moment of seconds, Lenalee along with Kanda and Noise Marie arrived in.

" Oh! I never thought that you guys came so early. " Lenalee said to Jerry

" Not at all and besides I'm so excited to see Master General Cross and the others. " Jerry said in excitement

" Or you been so nervous, mouse brat? " Kanda asked

" No, I'm not! " Jerry said, with a mean expression on his face and he thought " _He was quite so meanie... _"

" By the way, why Corinne didn't come with you guys? " Allen asked in curiosity again

" What? Are you really hanged up on her, don't you? " Kanda asked, with a little impatient expression on his face

" I'm just worried about her, Kanda. I wanted to tell her something today. " Allen protested

" Really? Nice try, short stack. " Kanda said

" Hey! Don't called me by that stupid nickname! " Allen said in anger

" Okay, just calmed down, master, okay? And besides that he nicknamed me " mouse brat " Jerry told him

" What is a mouse brat means? " Krory asked, whispered to Lavi

" It means moron mouse. " Lavi answered

" You two are quite so funny. " Miranda said, with a giggle expression on her face

" Uggh... not even you, Miranda. You make me embarrassed. " Jerry protested

" Well you see, Corinne had went out in early in the morning. " Lenalee said in response

" Why not? " Jerry asked in curiosity

" She will gonna fetched up the guests at the outside of port including the staffs from Central Headquarters. " Noise Marie stated

" Oh, I see. " Allen said, in an upset expression

" Well, I guess we should go now. They were arrived here in a few minutes. " Lenalee said in a rush

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Jerry said, in excitement

Jerry and the other exorcists went to the dining recreation room in which it was the place to held the surprise visit of the generals and the staffs from the Central Headquarters.

Reever who had fixed some boxes, turned to Jerry, shouted " Hey, Jerry!! "

" Oh, Captain Reever. What are you doing? Why you carry these things? " Jerry asked

" Fixing up every old equipments so that we will transfer to the other room at the top floor so that they will be no messing around. " Reever said

" Maybe me and Master Allen will be assist you in carrying these. " Jerry said, insisted

" Ah, it was okay, the other Black Order members will handled this. So, you guys will enjoyed yourselves then. " Reever said

" Okay! " Jerry said

And he left away along with the other Black Order members. That moment, Chief Komui approached to them, asked " So.. I guess you are all been excited for the surprise visit today? "

" Just a little bit nervous, Chief. " Allen said

" What? It was because that General Cross will came here to see you, don't you? " Chief Komui asked in embarrassment

" No, I'm not. I'm just worrying about Corinne. I already told her that she will met up with me today to tell her something. " Allen said

" Oh, I see about that. I guess you are feel nervous, don't you, Allen? " Chief Komui asked

" No, I'm not, Chief. " Allen answered

" Well, anyway, you guys should wait for them to arrived. I should get back to the other side. " Chief Komui said and he left away

Lavi, turned to Allen, asked " Wow! I think you are really hanged up with the former head, don't you? "

" No, it isn't! I'm just getting worried about her. " Allen said, in a upset expression

"Just take a easy, okay? They will be arrived soon. " Lavi told him

That moment of a sudden, General Cross had finally arrived along with the other generals (Klaud Nine and Froi Tiedoll) along with Bak Chan, the head leader of the Asian Headquarters and Timothy Hearst (Klaud Nine's apprentice). They were surprised of what they saw.

" Quite amazing... they are prepared a surprise little party in here? " Tiedoll said, amazed

" My! My! I never seen this from before and besides this is their new Black Order Headquarters. " Klaud Nine said

" Wow! So very cool and nice headquarters! " Timothy said, amazed by the view

General Cross turned back to Jerry and Allen, with a little mean grin on his face.

" Umm... Good to meet you again, Master Cross. " Jerry greeted, with a little nervous

" Well, I guess you have been grown up a lot since Allen adopted you when you were a little mice. " General Cross said

" Thanks, Master Cross. " Jerry said

" But... you have to be more careful, Jerryson, sometimes you are been so such a sluggish from the previous battle fights. I don't like that action of yours. You make Allen put in some dangerous situations. " General Cross told him

" I promise. I won't do anything sluggish, I swear. " Jerry said

" So.. what did you came here anyway, Master Cross? " Allen asked

" to have a private meeting with the Central Headquarters. " General Cross said in response

Allen was silent in mood. General Cross stared at him, with a mean glare on his face.

" What is the matter, stupid apprentice? " he asked

" Is Corinne was there with you? She doesn't show up yet. " Allen asked him in curiosity

" Oh, you mean the former head leader of the French Headquarters? She was still waiting outside to fetched up the staffs from the Central Headquarters. " General Cross stated

" I see " Allen said, with an upset expression

" What? Are you feeling so very worried, don't you? " General Cross asked

" No, I'm not, Master. " Allen said

" Heh? A former head leader who was hanged up with my stupid apprentice of mine. You are quite so very exotic. " General Cross said in embarrassment, with a burst of laughter

" Master! You make me embarrassing! " Allen protested

" Nice try, Master Allen. " Jerry said in embarrassment, with a giggled expression

" What did you just say, Jerry? " Allen asked, with a mean glare on his face

" Nothing, Master. " Jerry responded, with a slight giggled on his face

His teammates arrived in

" What is going on in here? " Baldo asked

Jerry turned to them, said " Oh, you guys. Are you already done finished helping at the canteen? "

" It was all done, pal. " Kirei said

And he went on saying " Guys, I would like to meet Master General Cross Marian, the one who encouraged Master Allen to trained to become an exorcist a long time ago and he was the one who had accepted me to take me as my master's pet. "

" Hi! " the four said together

" It was a pleasure to meet you. " General Cross said

" Master Cross, those are my teammates who had helped me to recovered my Innocence weapon in France. This is Baldo: the bulldog, Kirei: the tiger, Siren: the flying grasshopper and lastly Mata: the kitten. " Jerry said, introduced his teammates to him

" I never thought that you have your own team animal group, I see. You are quite so dependable in choosing your own team member. " General Cross stated

" Thanks, Master Cross. " Jerry said, with a smile

That when, Chief Komui went back, approached to them, said in surprised " Oh, it was you, guys. I never realized that you had came here on time. "

" It was a pleasure to invite us in the new headquarters, Chief Komui. " Klaud Nine said

" Nothing at all. " Chief Komui said

That moment, Corinne had finally arrived along with Malcolm Rouvelier, the head of the Central Headquarters along with Inspector Howard Link, his assistant in charge.

" Sorry for the delay, guys. The ship that they are riding was taking so long due to upcoming bad weather in the next two days. " Corinne apologize

" It was okay, Miss Artagnan, it was a grateful that you had assisted them in their riskful journey. " Chief Komui said

" After all, Corinne D Artagnan was the most responsible head leader of the entire European Order and she was the most toughest staff member in the entire French Order. " Rouvelier stated

" Yeah, and also, she was very popular and some of the mens are trying to fawn over her and asking her to come on a date. " Bak Chan said

" Did you say... popular?! " Jerry asked in surprise

" What it does mean by that? " Kirei wondered

" So... I guess you planned this surprise visit party, don't you, Chief? " Rouvelier asked

" Yep and after all, all the exorcists were helping out in prepared this little celebration for your arrival. " Chief Komui said

" You haven't changed your old attitude since I met you a year ago. " Rouvelier said

" Not at all, Mr Rouvelier. It was a grateful honor since after the level four Akuma attacked the old headquarters. " Chief Komui said

" Speaking of which, are you really sure that we having a private meeting today? " General Tiedoll asked

" Of course, to discussed about the new evil force that it was finally showed up a day ago. " Rouvelier said in response

" Do you mean the Deity Realm, right? " Corinne asked

" Of course, we have to planned this earlier so that there will be no more damages and casualties in around the world including the entire Europe. " Rouvelier said

" Oh, I see. But before that, you should eat for a moment so that you will don't have to get hungry later. " Chief Komui said to them, insisted

And the generals along with Rouvelier went along with Chief Komui, leaving Bak, Corinne and Inspector Link, who was standing beside her.

" I think it was serious conversation between on those in the higher position. " Baldo said

" Yeah... " Siren uttered

" Hold on... why you didn't come with them to eat? " Jerry asked Bak

" I will passed later. I'm not getting so hungry. " Bak Chan responded

" Oh, I see. " Jerry said and that when he noticed that Inspector Link was holding Corinne's hand, tightly and that when he was shocked in surprised, thought " _No way!... this isn't so good... why the inspector holding her hand? _"

But Corinne interrupted his thinking moment, asked " Uh, is there is something bother in your mind, Jerry? "

" Oh, it was nothing. I was surprised when Inspector Link holding your hand. " Jerry asked in response

" It was quite curious, isn't it, Mr Mouse? Actually, me and Corinne were together since we are attending in the Exorcist Training Academy five years ago. " Inspector Link said in response

His teammates including Lavi and the others were shocked in surprised of what he said and they are froze in statue.

" What? Is there is something wrong? " Inspector Link asked in curiosity

That moment, Allen's facial expression was turned into madly in jealous rage for the very first time.

" No way! You two are in a relationship? " Lavi asked in surprise

" Hold on... how old are you two anyway? I never thought that you are still teenagers. " Krory asked in curiosity

" Do you ever forgot, guys? Corinne was at the age of 20 while Inspector Link was at the age of 24, got that? " Jerry told them

" Wow! I guess you are quite a bit older than her. " Mata said

" So... are you guys really mature adults? " Chaozil asked

" Of course. After all these years that we didn't see each other due to some missions works. Corinne and I were shared the same goal: to helped others on those who are in need. " Inspector Link stated

" Oh, I see. I never realized that you two quite know each other. " Kirei said

" I had already told you that a year ago, guys. " Corinne said to the four

" Sorry about that, I guess we are almost forgot of what you said. " Baldo said

" You two are quite so perfect for each other despite that you two are in the higher positions. " Bak Chan said to her

" Thanks, Head Leader Bak Chan. " Corinne said and she turned to Inspector Link, asked " Are you getting hungry? "

" A little bit, Corinne. " Inspector Link said in response

" Well, I think we should eat together over there. Is it was okay for you? " Corinne asked

" Of course, come on, let's go. Mr Rouvelier was already eating. He will get mad if I was taking so long to talk with the others. " Inspector Link said

" Okay then, let's go. " Corinne said

And the two left, holding their hands with each other, went to the other side , making the other exorcists were wondered in curious about their relationship.

Lavi whispered to Jerry, in a low tone voice " Umm... I was wondering... are you really sure that those two are in relationship for real? "

" Of course, Corinne tell me about that a year ago while she was still working as the head leader of the French Order. After all, they are both placed in the highest positions. " Jerry said in response

" Inspector Link was so very generous guy after all. " Chaozil said

" Miss Corinne was quite so very fonding of him even though she was popular with mens. " Miranda stated

" Since they are adults, those two will get married in the future. " Siren said in a romantic way

Bak, turned around, noticed Allen's facial expression, was still mad in jealous rage.

" Uh... Mr Walker. Are you alright? Are you not feeling so well? " he asked in curiosity

Jerry, saw his master's facial reaction, and thought on his mind " _Oh no... my master was started to jealous when he saw Corinne and Inspector Link are together... this is not so good... this is will be a love triangle fight! _"

" Allen! Are you alright? Is there is something wrong? " Lavi asked, trying to snapped him out

" This is unacceptable... " Allen said, in anger

" What did you just say, Allen? " Lavi asked in curiosity

Jerry, was started to speechless, thought of his master's reaction for the very first time.

Later, when everyone were eating except for Chief Komui, the generals along with Mr Rouvelier are already finished eating and they are proceed to the room, for the private meeting. A minute later, Bak went after next went in to the meeting room.

Both Corinne and Inspector Link were finished eating too.

" So.. shall we get going then? " Inspector Link asked

" But... I'm not the head leader of the French Order anymore. I think I will should come along with Jerry and the others. " Corinne said

" Even though that you are the former head leader of the French Order, you should joined along with the other head members from across the world. I couldn't do this without you. " Inspector Link said

And she nodded her head, said in a gentle way " You say so, I'll still continued to come with you at all times. "

" That's good to hear that. " Inspector Link said

The two stand up and they went along together to the meeting room. But unbeknownst to them that Allen had watching them from the other side of the table, was growing mad in jealousy than ever. Lavi and the others were still wondering of his strange reaction.

" I don't understand, mouse boy. I guess Allen was started to hated towards to the Inspector. " Lavi said, in a whispered manner

" I haven't seen him just like that from before. " Miranda said

" Actually... he was jealous to them. " Jerry said in response

" He's jealous to them?! But why? " Chaozil asked in curiosity

" Because due to that he had also in love to her for the very first time in his life however when he had heard that those two are in relationship, his reaction was growing rageous than ever for the very first time. " Baldo stated

" Did Corinne recognize his expression? " Kanda asked to Jerry

" No, I think she had already forgotten in her mind all about my master, due to that she and Inspector Link are really in a relationship. " Jerry responded

" Poor guy... " Kirei said, in a saddened manner

" Will you guys be quiet?! " Allen told them, in anger

And they went silent in faces.

But Lavi turned to him, said to him " Oh, come on, Allen. We never thought that you will gonna feel something that you didn't do... the feeling of jealousy and rageness for the very first time. You realize that Miss Artagnan had already forgotten all about you and she was hanged up with someone else, a well gentle and well kinded man just like Inspector Link. Those two are in the highest positions in the entire European Order and you are just only an ordinary exorcist. You are too young to be in love to an adult lady just like her. "

" Even though she was older than me, I was still in love to her so much but I started to feel that the stupid Inspector of the Central Headquarters had stole her everything from me. " Allen said

" Master Allen, you had already know his attitude since he met you at the old headquarters a year ago since the level four Akuma invasion. Don't you think that you will hold a grudge against him since you had already know him better? " Jerry asked

" I don't asked an opinion from you, Jerry. " Allen said, in a mad manner

" Master! Are you out of your mind? " Jerry asked, in an impatient expression

" Just mind your business! It was your fault that you have put me in the difficult but a secret romance situation. " Allen said

And Jerry stand up from the chair, shouted in anger, slammed his hand on the table, loudly" My fault?! I do everything for you in order to find happiness, that's all and besides I didn't make a single mistake because I already known Corinne a lot since she had rescued me and now it was her turn to rescued you. Don't hold a grudge on the person that you already know with. "

" my happiness? Don't you think I'm happy because I saw those two are in relationship? No, I'm not! I'm getting mad, Jerry! " Allen said, in anger

" Look, I know how you feel for her. If Master Cross finds out that you been act so harshly, he will get angry at you... for sure. " Jerry said

" I don't asked an opinion from you!! " Allen shouted in anger

But Lavi intervene them, told them " Alright, you two! There is no time for arguing with each other. You have to calmed yourselves first and besides that we got some important visitors today. This is gonna be caused disrespectful action. "

The two paused for a moment in silence. After a moment of seconds, Jerry said in apologize manner " Sorry, Master. Forgive of what I said back there. I was trying to advise you everything because I don't want to put yourself in difficult situation. I pushed you too hard, I'm so very sorry. "

" It was okay, Jerry. You don't have to apologize to me. " Allen said

" You think so? Are you not really mad at me? " Jerry asked

" I will never mad at you anymore because you are my only pet that I have. I don't want to get you to be hurt so badly. " Allen said

The two shared a hug, while Lavi and the others were touched of what they saw.

" Those two are really close partners. " Miranda said

" It was thanks to me that I stopped them from arguing with each other. " Lavi said

" Nice try back there, Lavi. " Chaozil said

" It was just nothing. Besides, we are all exorcists, to helped each of us. " Lavi stated

After they shared a hug, Jerry asked " So... what's now, Master? "

" But still... I was so feel jealous to him. I couldn't take it anymore. " Allen said in response

" Remember, don't hold a grudge against him, okay? You must talk to Corinne in a private manner. " Jerry told him

" I will " Allen said with a smile

That when, Reever and Johnny approached to them.

" Hold on... is there is something happened with you two? " Reever asked them

" Yeah, we had heard that you two are having a heated argument with each other. " Johnny said

" It was just a personal argument between me and Jerry. So there is nothing to be worried about it. " Allen said to them

" Are you really sure? " Reever asked in curiosity

" Of course not, Jerry was my only pet and ally that I have with. " Allen said

" Oh, I see about that. " Reever said

" By the way, guys! Have you watched the old cartoon series Tom and Jerry? " Johnny asked, showed the DVD tape to them

" What is Tom and Jerry cartoon is all about? " Lavi asked

Baldo, was watching the videos of Tom and Jerry (the videos he watched that is from Gene Deitch and Chuck Jones versions), said to them " It was one of the famous old fictional cartoon series. It was started in year 1940's. It was the story of their rivalry between a house cat and a rodent mouse. "

" You really like that cartoon series, don't you? " Mata asked

" It was the most favorite cartoon in the entire world. It was quite very funny and it has very simple story. " Baldo said

" I still remember when I named him from the story book that I read when I was young. It was quite super classic. After all, Jerry was based from the same name of the mouse character that you said with. " Allen stated

" I guess you are quite fond of reading comedy books, Allen. You are a genius. " Lavi said

" It was nothing. After all, it was still my favorite story that I ever read with. " Allen said with a smiling expression

" I guess you are been so childish to read those stuffs. " Reever said in embarrassment

" I'm not a little child, you know that! " Allen protested

" I'm just kidding, Allen. " Reever said

" I think we should watched it! I can't wait to see it! " Johnny said in excitement, still holding the DVD tape on his hand

" Maybe you guys must watched that at the recreation room upstairs. " Reever told them

" Come, let's go upstairs! " Kirei said in a rush, runs quickly

" Hey! Wait for me! " Siren said, run after him

" Are you gonna watch with them? " Krory asked Lavi

" Well, it was fine with me. It was just an old funny cartoon show. " Lavi said, with a sigh

" How about you two? " Miranda asked to Jerry and Allen

" Maybe I should come with you guys. How about you, Master? " Jerry asked

" I must wait for Corinne at outside. You guys go ahead. " Allen told him

" Okay, suit yourself. " Jerry said

Then, Jerry along with his teammates including Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory and Chaozil came along with Reever and Johnny, went upstairs to watched the old cartoon series at the recreation room, while Allen came out by himself from the dining room, to waited for Corinne.

On the other hand, the private meeting of between the Central Headquarters along with the head leaders from across the world was finished. In their meeting discussion, they discussed about the war between good and evil deities and also the upcoming attack plan against them.

All together they went out of the meeting room. Inspector Link and Corinne walked together, on the way back to chief's office.

" Umm... Inspector Link, I need to say to you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Corinne? "

" In during the meeting, Mr Rouvelier had mentioned that Allen Walker was the primary target of the Deity Realm. "

" And... why you had said that? Are you related to him, aren't you? "

That moment, Corinne was started to upset on her face, making the Inspector wondered in curiosity.

" Is there is something wrong? "

She turned to him, said to him " You know what, Inspector Link. It was hard to explain to you about the real reason why I came here in the Black Order headquarters, not only to become an exorcist. "

" Why do you mean? What is your real reason why you had came here from the first place? "

" The real reason is that I don't want to let Allen put in this dangerous situation and I came here to protect him from those evil deities including their Supreme Ruler, who believes that he was looks like the first exorcist of the entire history. I can't explain to you further that much but it was really true after all.

Inspector Link nodded his head, in an upset expression " So... that's it? Are you really not lying to me? "

" I'm not lying to you, I swear. "

" If you say so, then you don't really like me, aren't you? "

" Of course not, I'm liking on you for the very first time since we get along together at the Exorcist Training Academy 5 years ago. I don't want to get lied on you because you are the first man I ever met with. "

" But then... why are you so very related to Mr Allen Walker? Are you two having a secret connection with each other? "

" That's why I told you, I came here to protect him, that's was my duty as as an exorcist and a former head leader as well. "

Then, Inspector Link walked away from her. But she stopped him.

" Wait! "

He turned to her, said " If you like him so much, then I will accepted that way. "

" But... "

" I know the possibility that Mr Allen Walker was fall in love to you, Corinne. "

She was shocked in surprised then she asked " Hold on... how did you know that Allen was fall for me? Who told you that? "

" Chief Komui told me that in during the dining conversation a while ago. He knows that Allen was really hanged up with you at first sight. I had understand of the reason why you came here in the Black Order. "

" But... "

" Just listen to me, Corinne. If you really wanted to protect him, then proved that you loved him so much despite he was a strong exorcist. From now on, we still be close friends, okay? "

" Inspector Link... "

" I must go now. Mr Rouvelier was waiting for me at the outside of the dock. "

" But wait! "

He turned to her " What is it? "

" I will promise that I will protect Allen from now on just like the same way as I protect you from the past. It will never changed that way. "

Inspector Link smiled at her and then he walks away, said " Good luck, Corinne. Do your best. "

After Inspector Link leaves away, that moment, Allen arrived in, showed up behind her back.

She nodded her head, in silent mood and said in a low tone manner " Umm... Allen Walker. "

" Yes, what is it, Corinne? Is there is something happened to you? Did you and Inspector Link having an argument? "

She paused for a moment, still nodded her head.

" Uh... Are you really okay? "

" Shall we speak in the room for a private conversation... just the two of us? "

And Allen was curious of her reaction.

" Oh, okay... but why? "

(Later at the room)

" Why we are doing here, Corinne? "

" I would say something to you. "

" say something? of what? "

" You know what, Inspector Link told me that you are in love to me, aren't you? "

" Hold on... how he knows about that? "

" The chief tells to him in during the dining conversation a while ago. So, he finally understand of the reason why I came here in the Black Order. "

" But... I don't really understand... "

" Are you really in love to me, Allen? "

He nodded his head, in silent manner and after a second, he responded to her in an admitted way " Yes, Corinne. I had truly fall in love to you from the very start since you had saved me from the evil goddess yesterday. I didn't expect that I have feelings for you. My mind was so very confused when I saw you when you held me in your arms. "

Then, she tapped her both hands on his shoulder, said to him, in an apologize manner " please forgive me, Allen. "

" forgive me? for what? "

" I'm so very sorry that I was totally forget you in my mind at the whole time since I brought Inspector Link all along. I didn't notice that you were there, waiting for long, just to wait for me. please... forgive me.. "

" You don't have to apologize to me, Corinne and the... I'm so very sorry... "

" Huh? But why? "

" I'm so very sorry too that I was jealous to him from the very start. I finally understand of what you had feel for me. "

" You don't have to be jealous to Inspector Link. And besides, he and I will continued to work as close friends. From that moment that I saw you in my own eyes, I didn't realize that I will fall for you too so that why I wanted to become an ordinary exorcist in order not to helped others but also to protect you as well even the cost of my own life that I will take away, just in order to avoid you from risk. "

" Are you really serious about of what you had said? "

" Yes, I'm serious of what I said to you and... it will never changed that way... from the moment I saw you for the very first time in my own eyes. Before I met you, Jerry told me everything all about you and I realized that you have the same goal as mine: to protect and help one another. "

" Yeah, even though he was very embarrassing when it comes to love matters and despite that I told him that I'm not ready in a love relationship. But still... he had trusted me a lot because he was my pet and ally as well. I won't let anyone to lose any of my friends who are supporting at all times even in during some battle fights against the Earl and the Noah Clan. "

Corinne smiled, said " You are so very different from every guys I met from before. You are very confident, brave, well skilled and being a compassionate person to others who are in need. "

" Thanks, Corinne. But... I need to say to you something. "

" Yes, what is it? "

He turned back around, taking off his vest coat, making her wondered in curiosity.

" Umm... what do think are you doing? "

After that, he turned back to her and that moment, he hold her hand, tightly, getting near to her, entwining each other. He looked at her, making her wondered in curiosity.

" Uh... what is the meaning of this? "

" I love you more than everything... with all my heart. Just stay by my side forever... at all times. "

That very moment, he kissed her on the lips and that was their first love kiss. After he kissed her, her face turned blushing in full red.

" It wasn't very obvious, isn't it? " he said, with a smiling expression

But suddenly a loud alarm was heard.

" What is the alarm sound is all about? " he wondered

" Let's find out! "

Both are went out of the room. The alarm was reached the entire headquarters. Jerry and the other exorcists, heard the alarm sound, went out of their respective rooms and they went out together. Even Inspector Link heard it too, thought that Corinne was in trouble.

" Where are you going? " Rouvelier asked

" I need to go back. I have to check on her. " Inspector Link said in a rush

" That's was not necessary! We have no time for this. " Rouvelier protested

" I have to do this! You go ahead first heading back to the headquarters. " Inspector Link said

" But... " Rouvelier uttered

" I'll be back later for a moment. " Inspector Link told him, runned away quickly

" Inspector Link! " Rouvelier yelled, trying to stopped him

Back when, Allen and Corinne met up again with Jerry and the others at the outside of the headquarters along with General Cross.

" Master Allen! " Jerry shouted, approached to the two

" Jerry, you guys. " Allen said

" What was that alarm sound that we heard? Is it was an emergency? " Lavi asked Lenalee

" I don't know. I think we have to check out of what is really happened. " Lenalee said

Then suddenly, Jerry saw some cat creatures that he was very familiar, from the farther distance, running in panicked.

" Wait... is that... " Jerry uttered

" What is it, pal? " Baldo asked

The cat creatures revealed to be the former sidekicks of Jerry: Thomas along with Topsy, Meathead and Butch. They approached to Jerry and the others. Jerry was so very surprised to see them.

" Thomas! I'm so glad to see you guys again. " Jerry said

" So as we, Jerry. We have never seen each other for a year. " Thomas said

" What are you four came here anyway? " Jerry asked

" bigger trouble, Jerry. " Butch said in response

" bigger trouble? What do you mean? " Jerry asked in curiosity

" An unknown enemy had attacked on the eastern coastal island, farther from the Black Order headquarters. She wrecked up everything, destroyed the entire place. " Meathead stated

" What enemy did you referring to? " Lenalee asked them

" I think that enemy has superpower I think. " Thomas said

And Jerry was shocked of what he said and thought " _Don't he said that the evil goddess Hera was the one who attacked the island?__ She was there already? But why? _"

" Are you referring to the Deity Realm, the new evil force? " Corinne asked them

" Wait.. who are you? " Thomas asked in curiosity

" I'm Corinne D Artagnan, Jerry's closest ally. " Corinne said

" Oh, I see about that. " Thomas said, with an amusing expression

" What are we waiting for? Let's crossed to the coastal island to find out. " Jerry said in a rush

And so, Jerry along with his master, the other exorcists, Thomas and the alley cats rode off, using a motor speed boat, going to the eastern coastal island. As they arrived on the island, they were shocked of what they saw. All the entire houses of every people were burned down, not leave a single thing on it and also, the whole trees were burned up too.

" Oh my goodness... " Kirei said, in a frightened manner

" Who did such a thing just like this? " Baldo wondered

As they continued walking around the place, then suddenly the evil laughter of Hera was heard around the entire place, everyone were surprised, except for Allen, was scared in fear when he heard her voice.

" What's the matter, Allen? " Corinne asked

" It's her again... she was here... " Allen said in terrify

" Don't you think the Supreme Ruler was here?! " Kanda asked in surprise

That when, Hera appears before them, in a black swirling mists, along with her fellow titan beasts.

" Hera... " Jerry uttered

" So that was their ruler? " Thomas asked Lavi

" Exactly, it was her, the Supreme Ruler of the evil deities, Hera. " Lavi said in response

" No way! " Topsy said in surprise

" So... what do you really want anyway? Why are you destroyed the entire coastal island?! " Lenalee asked inin anger

" Well... I didn't expect that all of you will came here to stopped me. quite pathetic, you exorcists. " Hera said, in evil amusing manner

Then, she turned to Allen, with evil expression, making him terrify. Jerry, rushed to his defense.

" I wont let you get near to my master, you evil goddess! " Jerry shouted

" Jerry... " Allen uttered, in a worried expression

That moment, both Hera and Jerry looked at each other, face to face, while Allen and the others were watched them, in silence.

**Now that Hera was showed up again, making an another threat, in order for her to eliminate the exorcists and to captured Allen as well. The two are facing each other for the very first time, as former enemies from the past life, as the protector and the destroyer.**

**The terror battle of darkness continues.**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 8 - First Abduction**

**Don't Miss It!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - First Abduction

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the others were surprised that Allen was fall for Corinne at first sight. Later that night, he confessed to Jerry that he was afraid of Hera and her true face. The next morning, the generals including Cross Marian had arrived in the Black Order along with the staffs from the Central Headquarters. However, they were surprised that Corinne and Inspector Link are in a relationship, making Allen developed jealousy towards him, despite Jerry's protests but later on he apologized to him for his harshness. Later on, Corinne confessed to the Inspector about the real reason why she had came in the Black Order from the first place. Afraid to admit that she has a secret connection relationship with Allen, she tells him that she had only his protector and she vowed that she will protect him no matter what it's takes. As Inspector Link leaved out, Allen approached to her and later he admitted to her that he was in love to her so much. Their romantic moment interrupted when they heard an loud alarm sound from the outside of the headquarters. The two met up with Jerry and the other exorcists and also Jerry was reunited with his former sidekicks: Thomas, Butch, Topsy and Meathead. The group arrives on the coastal island but suddenly Hera appears before them along with her army, making Allen was in terrify again, but Jerry intervene in.

Will they able to destroyed her and her minions?

Note: In this chapter, Corinne will be narrated the Point of View (POV).

In inside the castle room, Ceres along with Hades (the god of the underworld), Juno and Pallas were watching on the crystal ball, showed that Hera had confronted with Jerry and the other exorcists at the coastal island. As the crystal ball shown that the goddess was looking at Allen, Ceres developed a resentment for the very first time.

" How dare she is? She was still keeping looking at him just like that. " Ceres said, with an impatient manner

" Are you really jealous to our ruler, Ceres? But why you say such a bad words about her? You have to respect her in a hard way. " Hades told her

" respect, huh? She didn't do her duties as the ruler of the entire deity realm because she had kept eye on that white haired boy, whom she believes that he was looks like the first exorcist of the entire history. " Ceres said

" Are you saying that you wanted to take over the throne?! Are you out of your mind? " Juno asked

" I don't really care! After all, I will eliminate her and to make sure that the exorcist will belong to me and I will become the new queen of the evil deities. " Ceres said, with evil laughter

" But hold on... What is the reason why you wanted to eliminate Hera and... Why are you be liking on that white haired boy? Are you really in love to that guy? " Pallas asked

She recalled in her mind that she was served under Hera since before the invasion attack. She was very loyal to her because of her respect and admiration. However since after their awakening from slumber, Ceres was started to acted strange to her because that Hera had started to in love to Allen, the present reincarnation of Horpus. Since that moment when she saw him for the very first time, she realized that Hera was just completely nothing but an obsessive woman, to get what she wants. She hide her secret emotions and plans in order to avoid any one to know in order by pretending to served her as her command warrior in charge.

After she had recalled everything on her mind, and she thought " _After all.. she was quite completely nuisance. She doesn't fit to become the next queen of the Deity Realm and to conquered the entire universe. _"and she laughed in an evil manner

She turned to her fellow deities, said to them " I must go in there, to eliminate her. "

" What? Are you really sure about that? There are many exorcists are in there and much worst, Hera brings the other titan beasts servants. You can't handle it on your own. " Hades told her

" I don't care if she had with or without her armies. I will make sure that everyone will be eliminated for good and that exorcist boy will be mine. " Ceres said

" And what is your plan then? " Juno asked

" First, I must make sure that everyone will never noticed my moves especially Hera as well and then I will make sure that I will lured that exorcist boy into my trap. " Ceres stated

" And then? " Juno asked

" Let me guess... you wanted to hurt him, don't you? That's was very insane. You should never close contact with a human being. " Hades protested

" Even he was a human being, no one can able to touched him except for me even Hera was already laid fingers on him from their first encounter. I will make sure that no one can able to stop me and my plan. " Ceres said, then she vanished away, with an evil burst of laughter

Pallas, Juno and Hades were curious about her strange reaction.

" Are you sure that she will gonna eliminate the Supreme Ruler? " Pallas asked

" I think it wasn't a good idea. If Hera finds out that she was there, those two will fight for the throne and for the love of that exorcist boy. " Juno stated

" I guess we should let them to handle it. Those two are formerly close friends but now they are became mortal enemies. " Hades said

(Corinne's POV (Point of View))

Back at the coastal island, Jerry and Hera are facing each other while his master Allen, the other exorcists including me, were watching them, in silently manner.

Jerry's facial expression turned gritted when the goddess smirked in an evil way.

" Why are you been so gritted just like that? Ha, quite pathetic, you little mouse exorcist. " she said with amusement

" How dare you to interfere in destroying of those precious things that it was given to every people? An evil deity just like you will shall be never exist in this world! " Jerry said, in an anger manner

" Are you saying that you will gonna destroyed me, mouse exorcist? I won't ever to be destroyed unless I will accomplish my ultimate plan: to conquer the whole universe. " Hera said

" I won't ever allowed that to happen!! " Jerry shouted, released his Innocence weapon, and he pointed it at her

" Wow! I had never seen his Innocence was getting improve than from before. " Thomas said, amazed

Hera laughed at him, with an evil laughter, said " Really? You really want to fight me? Well, if you say so, meet me at the top of the mountain cliff at the center of the coastal island and you will make sure that you gonna reached in a hour and of course, just bring your dearest master to me. "

The other exorcists were shocked of what she said.

" That's was impossible!! " Kirei shouted in surprised

" You got to be kidding me... She was act very serious to him. " Krory said

Then, Allen approached to Jerry, told to him, in a pleaded manner " please, you don't have to do this just for my own sake. She was trying to hurt me again so badly. If you do this all by yourself, I will never forgive myself. "

Jerry turned to him, said " Master, no matter what it's takes, I will continue to protect on those who are around me and including you. I won't ever that evil goddess lay a finger on you. I promise that I will survive until the end. "

But Allen pull his arm, said in a pleaded manner " I won't let it that to happened, I can't lose another one who was closed to me, so please... " and his tears were falled from his eyes

Jerry, felt emotional when he saw his master was crying and then he touch his palm on his hand, said to him " Master, I know that it was hard for you to feel loneliness and anxiety. But... I'm willing to keep on fighting just you and others do, for the sake of everyone in this world from the evil forces and besides, you are the first person who can understand of the meaning of the word, hope. I will keep that our promise to protect others until the end. "

" Jerry... "

And the two shared a hug.

But the evil goddess laughed evilly of what she saw, said " what a touching friendship... "

After that, Jerry turned back around to her, said " I will accept your challenge but... don't ever lay hands on my master. "

" If you really say so, then go ahead and make sure that you get there on time and bring along with your dearest master. " Hera said, then she turned back but before that she said to Allen " I will make sure that you will be mine again.. for real. " with an evil smile on her face

" I wont ever come to you, Hera! " Allen said in anger

Then she vanished away, leaving her armies behind, to faced the exorcists in a fight.

" So.. now what? " Lavi asked Jerry

" I think we should finished off her armies first before we can go to the mountain cliff. " Lenalee said

" No need, guys. I must go there along with my master. You guys will handled her armies. " Jerry told them

" Are you really sure about that? " Baldo asked

" Of course. When we didn't come back in a hour, you guys must get ahead back to the headquarters in case in need. " Jerry said to them

They looked at each other, in a silent manner and after a second, Lenalee responded " Okay then, Jerry. Just be careful and make sure that you and Allen will be safe. "

" I understand. " Jerry answered

Then, Jerry and Allen was about to walked out, but before that, General Cross Marian told Jerry " Just take care of Allen, Jerryson. "

" I will, Master Cross. " Jerry responded

And they run off, going to the mountain cliff however I was very anxiously worried about Allen's safety.

" Is something wrong, Corinne? " Lenalee asked

" I think it wasn't a great idea to go in there all by themselves. " I said

" Why not? " Lenalee asked

" Wait a minute... are you saying that you have concerned of Allen, don't you? " Mata asked, in embarrassment

" Will you mind? " I protested, turned my head, in a silent manner

The titan beasts army are already charged to fight them.

" Well, we can't waste time just like this. " Lavi said

" You say so, after all, we can't let these things go away. " Kanda said

But I turned run away from them.

" Where are you going, Miss Corinne? " Miranda asked

" I'm going to catch up with Jerry and Allen at the mountains. " I said in a rush

" But... only those two will go in there, to fight the evil goddess. You have to stay here and fight these evil creeps. " Baldo told her

" I can't " I responded

Everyone were shocked in surprised of what I said.

" Why not? " Siren asked in curiosity

" I'll had promised to Allen that I will protect him from harm no matter what it's takes even the cost of my own life to spared with. As the former head leader of the French Order, I will make sure that everyone is safe... including him as well. After all, I gained my trust on him. " I said

And they stunned of what I said.

" Well, if you say so, you go ahead. " Lenalee responded with a smiling expression

" Lenalee? Are you... " I asked, in a stunning manner

" Just go now, we will handled these creatures. You must go and catch up with them. " Lavi told me

" Okay " I responded and then I continued to run in a hurry through the forest

General Cross, was surprised in realized that she had truly cares for his own apprentice, and he thought " _She was very more different person than from before. She was really truly cares for Allen.. after all. _"

And the exorcists along with General Cross were ready to fight against the titan beasts. A moment of seconds, they began to charged with each other.

On the way to the mountain cliff, Jerry and Allen were continued running through the forest path.

" Are you sure that it was not far enough, Jerry? "

" Not really, we have to climbed through rock staircase at the lower part of the mountain. We need to get in there on time before Hera reached on the top. "

They continued running on the way to the mountain but suddenly Ceres appears before them, making them shocked in grief.

" You will never ever to get passed through the mountains. " Ceres said

" Who are you? Are you a member of the evil deities? " Jerry asked

" The name is Ceres, Hera's former assistant and the strongest warrior of the entire deity realm. " Ceres said, introduced herself to them

" What are you doing here anyway, Ceres? " Jerry asked

" I had came here to eliminate the ruler. " Ceres said in response

" to eliminate Hera? But why? " Allen asked in curiosity

" Is because that she doesn't fit to become the ruler of the evil deities so that I came here to eliminate her, in order to take over the throne and to become the new ruler of entire evil deities. " Ceres said, with an evil burst of laughter

" Why you have to destroyed her? Are you saying that you hated her so much? " Allen asked, in a mad manner

" Of course, I really hated her so much because it was your fault that she had fall in love to you, you exorcist boy!! " Ceres said

Allen, was stunned of what she said " But.. I don't really understand of what you are saying! Hera was just used me as her victim. She hasn't fall in love to me because I don't know about her. "

" Are you saying that you don't know about her? Well then, let's settled this in a hard way. " Ceres said, with an evil amusement, trying to stepped forward to Allen

But Jerry rushed to his defense, shouted " You won't let you to touch my master, you deity bastard!! "

" Out of the way, you will be belong to me, exorcist boy. " Ceres said

Jerry tried to knocked her down however he was knocked on the ground by her, making him unconscious.

" Jerry! " Allen shouted

And he turned around, in a frightened in fear, as Ceres approach to him then he run quickly.

" You can't run away from me, exorcist boy. " Ceres said, with evil amusement

She went continued to after him. Back when at the headquarters, Inspector Link approached to Chief Komui.

" Is there is something wrong, Inspector? I never thought you came along with Mr Rouvelier. " Chief Komui asked

" Where is she? Where she's going? " Inspector Link asked him

" She was came along with Jerry and the others in a coastal island. " Chief Komui said in response

" No way! It can't be... " Inspector Link uttered and he run off from the office, went out to go after her, in a worried expression, riding through a boat ship

Back at the island, the exorcists were still continued fighting off the titan beasts.

" I hope Jerry will returned back here safely. " Thomas said

" Me too. After all, we are rely on him for now. " Butch said

" Wait a sec.. who is that lady with a hat on it from a while ago? " Topsy asked them, in curiosity

" You mean her? Her name was Corinne D Artagnan, the former head leader of the French Order. " Baldo said in response

" No way! You got to be kidding me! " Topsy said in surprised

" So... she was the close ally of Jerry? " Thomas asked

" Of course, we're the ones who had helped him from recovering his weapon a year ago. " Siren stated

" amazing, huh? And the.. who was the white haired guy was with Jerry from a while ago? " Meathead asked in confusion

" Do you ever forgot, Meathead? That guy was his master. " Thomas responded

" his master? " Meathead asked him again, in curiosity

" Did you not remember? His name was Allen Walker. The one with an ability to see a soul inside an Akuma. " Thomas said

" Oh, yeah. I finally remember when we went along in a mission a year ago. I almost forgot that name of his master when Jerry went in an another journey. " Meathead said, in realization

" Uggh... give me a break! " Topsy protested

" I guess you been knowed Jerry a lot, don't you? " Miranda asked

" Yeah.. but why you created a shield anyway? " Thomas asked

" Is because that was my Innocence ability power. I can able to protect them from being badly hurt. " Miranda stated

" amazing, I can't believe it! " Thomas said, amazed

" Are you guys not finished them yet? " Miranda asked

" They're very strong than the Akuma. " Krory said

" Just stay behind, Miranda. Just keep guarding Jerry's friends. " Noise Marie told her

" I will " Miranda responded

" Given up yet, exorcists? " the titan beast asked, in a mockingly manner

" They are too many of them, what should we do? " Lavi asked Lenalee

" Maybe we should knocked them one by one, of course. " Lenalee said in response

" We can't let these creatures escaped from this place. We have to defeat them immediately. " Bookman said

" I guess there is one option to defeat them. " General Cross stated

" By how? " Lenalee asked

Back when, Ceres had chased Allen on the other edge of the forest.

" _What she really wants from me? Why she wanted to destroyed Hera? But why? _" he thought

" You can't run away that easily, exorcist boy. " Ceres said

" _I have to get to a safe place to hide. _" he thought

He went on running, faster and faster. However, she blocked the way by covering some of big rocks, using her manipulator power ability. Then, she appears before him.

" Just leave me alone, you evil deity warrior! "

" Are you saying that you are running away again? You will never go anywhere. " she said, with an evil laughter

" Why do you want from me anyway?! "

" As you can see, Hera was completely so nothing to become the ruler because she was fall for you of course but I envied her so that why I wanted to rebelled against her, to eliminate her, so that I will take over the throne, to become the new queen of darkness and of course really... I want you to become my future king, to rule the entire universe. Isn't that correct, the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus? "

Allen, was shocked of what she said.

" Hold on! I'm not the person that you are talking about. You have been mistaken by something else. "

" Oh, really... are you saying that you are pretending that you really are the chosen one? I never realized that she was very despise because of being longed waiting for you for a long time since after the war invasion. After all, she was completely useless to rule the entire universe. That's the reason why I wanted you to become my partner in order to forget all everything about her, Horpus... should I say... Mr. exorcist. "

She quickly vanished away from sight.

" Where she's? " as he turned his back around, as he tried to fired her with his weapon

A quick of seconds, she appears behind his back.

" Got you..., Mr. exorcist. "

" No way... she was behind me?! "

He tried to attacked her, however she quickly dodge away and then she completely knocked him down on the ground, using her physical ability.

On the other hand, Jerry was awoke from unconsciousness.

" What had just happened to me? "

He saw Timcanpy from his back.

" Tim! Where is master? "

That moment, his left eye detected, sensing an unknown predicament from the edge of the forest.

" No way... it couldn't be that... master was there, being chased by that evil deity?! I have to stop her before anything happens to him. "

And he runs quickly, with Timcanpy guiding him.

Back when, Allen can't able to stand up from knocking down because of her ability attack.

" I can't able to move... she was completely so strong better than Hera, but why? " he thought

Ceres, walked stepped forward to him, said in an evil amusement " Quite a shame, isn't it? You are not so much very stronger and quicker as from before. Your powers were not even truly matched after all. I had never expected that this day... my ultimate plan will be achieved. "

" What are you saying?! "

That when, she pulled his vest, so tightly.

" Just let go of me, you wicked deity! "

" You shall come with me. After all, you and i will ruled the entire universe... forever and forget on those who are closed to you... including Hera as well. "

" I said let go of me!! "

She opened a portal (the same portal that Hera created from the previous chapter (4)), that it will lead to the realm dimension.

" At last, no one can stop me, as the new ruler of the evil deity realm. " with a burst of evil laughter

She pulled his arm away.

" I wont ever go to you! " as he tried to pulled back away from her

" You shall never ever visit in your world ever again because soon you and I will rule, as the new king and queen of darkness. "

As she tried to pulled him to the portal but suddenly a mysterious voice was heard.

" Stop right there!! "

Allen, was surprised when he had heard my voice from the distance.

" No way... that voice... it couldn't be... "

" Who are you anyway?! " Ceres asked in demand

" I'm right here behind your back, you evil deity! " I shouted

She turned her back to me, was already standing behind. When she turned to me, she was surprised when she noticed me for the very first time.

" No way! An another exorcist?! Why are you think you doing here? Are you trying to interfere my ultimate plan, don't you? " Ceres asked in surprise

Then I was surprised when I saw Allen, was beside with her. He was also surprised when he looks at me, face to face, making the evil goddess was jealous in enraged for the very first time.

" Corinne... I never thought that you came to saved me. "

" Don't worry, just hang in there. "

He and I were stepped forward to each other however Ceres intervenes, grabbed him and she covered his mouth with her hand.

" Why you?... " I said, in anger manner

" I wont let him to go with you, you exorcist brat! " Ceres shouted

" Oh, yeah! I won't ever let any evil deity just like you will never laid a finger on him. You are much worst than Hera, the Supreme Ruler. " I said

" did you say that I'm the most worst than her?! " Ceres shouted in anger

She released her weapon, pointed to Allen.

" I will make sure that I will killed you and the exorcist will be mine! " as she pointed her weapon to him

" I won't let you!! " I shouted, fired my blaster weapon and the attack hitted on her arm, making her to knock down and her weapon strikes down at the ground, releasing him from her grasp

" Damn you... " Ceres said in anger

" You shall ever never underestimate me because I'm more different from you, you evil deity warrior!

Then, she stand up from knocking off.

" I'm not done yet with you, you exorcist brat! "

" Watch out!! " he shouted

She tried to attacked me however I hitted her on the face, by punching with my both hands, knocked down on the ground for the second time.

After I had striked her, Allen approached to me.

" Are you alright? Are you badly hurt? "

" Yes, I'm fine really. And you? "

" Not really that much. "

That moment, he rushed to me, hugged in tearful manner.

" I was so very totally helpless. After all, you still wanted to saved me from danger. I'm so very scared that the goddess had forced me to come with her. I tried to fight her back however I was totally defenseless because she was very strong than Hera. "

I tapped my hand on his head, said " Don't need to be worried, Allen. I'm really right here for you, by your side no matter what. "

" But I'm totally scared than ever. I wanted to become strong person in order to protect myself but... I think I can't do this alone. " with a tearful expression on his face

" There is nothing to be scared. I'm always be there for you at all times. I promise. "

" You do? "

" Of course, after all, you are truly a strong exorcist that I ever met. "

Then, he looked at me, said in emotional " You will always belong to my heart... forever. "

Ceres, was still able to stand up, saw them, looking at each other, developed jealousy in madness towards to them and then she shouted " This is not over yet! I will make sure that I will eliminate you and that exorcist boy will be mine forever! "

And she vanished away, through swirling mists.

" Hold on... why that evil goddess wants you, Allen? "

" I have really no idea. She said that she wanted to eliminate Hera and to captured me either. "

" to eliminate the Supreme Ruler? But why? I never thought that she was the only one who had been obsessed to you. "

" Yeah but things are going to be so complicated because you along with those two will compete for me. It was all my fault. "

" It was not your fault, Allen. After all, those two were the ones were able to captured you because they knew that you are the first exorcist of the entire history. I swear that I will never let those two laid a finger on you. "

He smiled of what I said. But suddenly, Jerry and Timcanpy arrives in, in a rush.

" Master! " Jerry shouted

" Jerry! Tim! I'm so glad that you are alright. " Allen said, in delight

Then, Jerry looked at me, with a surprise manner " Corinne?! Why are you doing here around? I never thought that you are fighting along with Lenalee and the others at the coastal island. "

" It wasn't very obvious, isn't it, Jerry? " I responded

" Oh yeah, I get it now. you came to rescued my master again from that evil goddess. Hold on... where is she? " Jerry asked in curiosity

" She went vanished away after I fight her when she tried to take Allen away to a portal. " I said

" Oh, yeah. I understand. But... we have no time for standing around! " Jerry said, in realize

" What is it? " I asked

" Jerry was been challenged by Hera. She said that he will get there on the mountain cliff in a hour. " Allen said to me

" No way! I think she planning a deadly trap. You can't entered in that place. " I told Jerry

" But Hera was so serious about this. " Allen said to me

" she was very serious? Do you say that she will battled Jerry in a fair way? " I asked

" Might possibility is but I'm not so very sure about that. I think we should go in there on time so that she will never knows that I brought you along this way. " Allen stated

I was very stunned of what he said.

" Let's go! " Jerry shouted

And Jerry along with me and Allen were going on the top of the mountain cliff, in which the place told where he will gonna met Hera.

As we finally reached to the top of the mountain cliff, we were surprised that Hera was waiting, standing behind the edge.

" Oh, I guess you came on time, mouse exorcist and of course... you had bring Allen Walker all along. " Hera said, with an amusement

However, she looked at me, standing beside him, then her facial expression turned to madly in anger.

" So.. I guess we meet again, face to face, isn't it, Hera? " I asked

" How dare you to get in my way again, you exorcist girl?! " Hera asked in anger

" It doesn't matter how much you had been tried to fight me back but I won't let you to captured Allen. " I said

" How dare you...? " Hera said in anger again

Then, Jerry stepped forward in, said to her " Can you stop intergorating?! You said that you will fight me, right? " And he turned to me, told " Just take care of my master, Corinne. I'm counting on you. "

" I will, Jerry. " I responded

And he stepped forward twice at the center. Hera, stepped forward in, did the same way as Jerry did.

" Innocence, Activate!! " Jerry yelled

He released his Innocence weapon. But before the two get ready to fight, Allen told him " Be careful, Jerry. "

" I will, master. " Jerry said, with a smile

And the goddess released her weapon (Note: the same weapon that she used against Lavi from the previous chapter (5)).

" I'm ready, Hera. " Jerry said

" As you wish, you mouse exorcist. " Hera said, with evil amusement

And the two are ready to fight, face to face with each other while me and Allen were watching them from behind.

On the other hand, Inspector Link were on the way to the coastal island, in which he tried to catch up with me. When he arrived in the island, he was surprised when he saw the other exorcists were still fighting Hera's armies but he saw that I was not there.

The Inspector approached to Jerry's teammates, asked " Where's Corinne? "

" She was on the edge of the island, to.. rescued Allen Walker at the forest. Is there is something wrong? " Baldo asked in curiosity

He was surprised that she was came along with Allen and he run quickly through the forest.

" Hey! Where are you going?! " Kirei asked, trying to stopped him

" Just let him be. " Siren told him

" But... " Kirei uttered, as he watched from the distance

**Now that the Inspector Link was came on the coastal island, to catch up with Corinne, to check on her. But he was surprised that she was came along with Allen Walker. On the other hand, Jerry and Hera were face to face, ready to fight while Allen along with Corinne, standing beside him, watched him from behind.**

**Which among of the two will win in the first battle fight? How about the Inspector? Will he able to catch up with her? or he will really be started to developed jealousy to Allen?**

**The battle of terror continues, rages in.**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 9 - Face Off! Jerry vs Hera**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" You have to face your own greatest fear in order to become more courageous and brave to yourself. "**

**\- Allen Walker**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Face Off! Jerry vs Hera

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the exorcists were confronted by Hera and her armies. On the other hand, the strongest deity warrior Ceres, hatched an evil plan to usurp her the throne and to captured Allen. Back at the island, the deity ruler demand a challenge to Jerry, if he wanted to defeat her in a fight, despite his master protests. Jerry accepted her challenge however Corinne sensed that Allen will be in terrible danger, because Ceres was approaching on the way. And so, she rescued him from her evil grasp. Reunited up with Jerry, they went up to the mountain together where Hera was waiting for him. Meanwhile, Inspector Link was worried about Corinne, went to the island to catch up with her.

Will Jerry can able to win in this first fight against the goddess?

Find Out

In a flashback, Jerry was been confronted by the Millennium Earl at the cemetery. (Note: The same place where the Earl confronted Allen Walker). It was happened after the first encounter with the deities.

" I knew that you will came all the way here all by yourself, Jerryson. "

" What do you want this time? a fight? "

" Well, I didn't came here to fight you, Jerryson. I have to warned you something. "

" About what? Don't tell me it was related to my master, don't you? "

" Of course, but it was a little secret between us. You won't tell to anyone else including Allen Walker as well. "

" Why? What thing that you wanted to say? "

" You see that... you have already met the brand new evil force, called the evil deities, right? "

" Yes, and what is all about? "

" That group was extremely very dangerous. They have strongest dark powers and abilities although they are different, due to their classification. The leader was very terrible one. "

" the leader?... "

" Yes, their leader name was Hera, the creator-destroyer of the evil deities. And I think she was looking for Allen Walker for a very long time. "

" Wait... did she knows about my master? But why? "

" She thinks that he was the present reincarnation of Horpus, the first exorcist of the entire history, who had killed her a thousand years ago in during the war invasion. I tried to warned her but she will never listen to me. "

" So then, how should I stop her from targeting my master? "

" I knew it was hard to defeat an evil goddess, Jerryson... or should I say... the protector of the Earth and the secret apprentice of Horpus, Morion, isn't it?... " with an evil smile on his face

" You guess who I really am... but I'm never underestimated by an evil goddess. I'm a strong exorcist, and I never gave up on fighting for peace. "

" Quite a little mouse you are... that's the reason why Allen Walker had adopted you when you are a little mice. What a pathetic creature you are. "

" An evil creature just like you, as the creator of Akuma, shouldn't be exist in this world. I won't let anyone to terrorize this beautiful world where me and my master lived a better life. "

" I have to be better to warned this, Jerryson... no... Morion. When you are failed to protect your master Allen Walker... no... Horpus..., the entire universe will be turned into darkness and destruction. It's better enough for you to stop it before anything bad happens. As the ruler of the Noah Clan, my goal was different from others, including you. You have the right and wrong paths that you will take, choose wisely. "

And he leaves through flash of leaves, leaving Jerry to be wondered in curiosity of what he said.

" _the right and wrong __paths... what does he means by that? _"

(Flashback Ends)

Returned back to the present time, Jerry and Hera were facing each other while Corinne and Allen were watching from the distance.

" Will Jerry will be okay? " Allen asked her, with a worried expression on his face

" Don't worry, Allen. I hope he will be alright, I swear. " Corinne said to him, with determination

" I guess you are right " Allen said, turned back to watch Jerry from behind

And so, the battle fight has been started. In during the fight, Jerry cornered up every of her attacks so easily but she quickly dodge away every time that he was about to attack her.

" You are a strong fighter, mouse exorcist however your powers are seems quite not powerful that much because my powers were more stronger than you. " Hera said, with a wicked amusement

" I'm not a weak creature! A wicked deity just like you will never existed in this world. You make the entire universe ruined by darkness and destruction! " Jerry shouted

" Are you saying that I'm an insaning creature?! You won't ever to underestimate me. You are the one who getting in my way and stole my reputation in loving him! " Hera shouted, with an anger expression on her face

Allen, was shocked of what she said.

" But why... I don't understand... how did she's know... " he uttered

Making Corinne was reacted to him.

(Back at the fight)

" No, I have never stole everything from anyone including my master. He was the one who had adopted me when I was a little mice. You are the one who had stole his reputation, in order to get rid of me. Isn't that correct? " Jerry response

Hera, became speechless of what he said. And so, Jerry attacked her directly, through his Innocence weapon, making her to fell down on the ground.

The goddess tried to able to stand up however Jerry pointed his weapon to her, said " I won't ever allowed you to attacked my beloved home again or to my master Allen. If you came back again, I will killed you into dusts. "

Making her to enraged, she stands up and she flew away to the skies, shouted in a loud voice " I wont ever lose to you, mouse exorcist. Next time we faced again in a real battle, I will make sure that I will defeat you, with all my power and to make sure that Horpus will be belonged to me! "

And she vanished away from their sight.

Back at the island shore, the army servants were vanished away, leaving the other exorcists were wondered in curiosity.

" Huh? They are vanished away? " Thomas wondered

" I guess they are afraid to be killed, I think. " Krory said

" Do you think that Hera was also... " Topsy uttered

Back at the mountain, Jerry was completely exhausted and tired. Allen, rushed to his aid.

" Are you alright, Jerry? " Allen asked

" Yes, I'm fine, Master. Don't worry about me. " Jerry responded

" I guess you are feel so exhausted. We should get back to the others and to take a rest. " Corinne said to him

" Thanks, Corinne. " Jerry said

But suddenly, Inspector Link arrived in.

" Corinne! You are safe! " he shouted

Corinne, was surprised when she saw him and she turned around to him.

" Inspector Link? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to go home with Chief Rouvelier? " Corinne asked

" I was been so worried about you, Corinne. I never thought that you might get hurt so badly because those evil creatures might attack you. " Inspector Link said in response

" Don't need to be worried about me, Inspector. Mr Allen Walker was there with me at all the times. " Corinne stated and she hold at Allen's arm, tightly

That very moment, the Inspector developed a little envious towards Allen, due to his close relationship to Corinne, his first love of his life. Jerry, was surprised that the Inspector was now to started to developed envious towards to his master.

" _Oh no... this is not so good... _" Jerry thought in a surprise manner

" Shall we met up with the others then? " Allen asked her

" Of course " Corinne responded, with a loving smile on her face

After the first encounter fight against Hera, Jerry and the others met up with Lenalee and the other exorcists at the island shore. And then, they went back to the Black Order Headquarters.

Later at the room, Jerry was sat on his bed, has been started to become moody for the very first time. Thomas including his friends and allies, noticed his new reaction on his face.

" Is something bothered on your mind, pal? " Thomas asked in curiosity

" Yeah, you been defeated that evil goddess in the first battle fight. I can't believe it that you have been crushed her down. " Kirei said, with a little happy expression on his face

" Don't tell me that you are thinking something that you didn't tell to anyone else? " Mata asked

And Jerry turned to them, said " It was about my master Allen and Corinne. "

But Baldo snapped his senses out, said " Come on, pal! Corinne was there for him at all the times, you know that. Even so, your master was already fall in love to her. "

" Yeah, I know that. But, I think that the Inspector was started to developed envy at him for the very first time. " Jerry said

Everyone were shocked in surprised of what he said.

" No way... Inspector Link was jealous to him? But how? " Kirei asked him in a surprise manner

" I think the love triangle relationship are going to be lot worse than ever. " Siren stated

" Don't worry, pal. Things are going to be fine. Corinne and the Inspector were still to be close friends. I hope he will understand it. " Baldo told him

Jerry, was speechless in silence of what he told him.

But suddenly, Lavi and Bookman went in.

" Oh, Lavi! Bookman! " Jerry said in surprise

" Why are you two doing came here anyway? " Baldo asked

" Actually... Chief Komui wanted to speaked to you. " Lavi said in response

" Me? " Jerry asked in curiosity

Later, he approached to Chief Komui.

" Oh, you had came, Jerry. " Chief Komui said in surprise

" What do you want to speak something to me, Chief? " Jerry asked

He put down the coffee cup on the right side of the table, said in response " Well you see, Jerry. You have been already encountered the ruler of the evil deities, Hera a while ago in the island mountain."

" Yes, and what is all about it? " Jerry asked

" I will sent you to a very risky mission. " Chief Komui said

" risky mission? What do you mean by that, Chief Komui? " Jerry asked

" We have been researched that their was a sword weapon that it was laid at inside of the old mountains, in which it was formerly known where the good deities lived peacefully with each other. Each of the people gave their blessings to each gods and goddesses. " Chief Komui stated

" Don't you mean it was looked like a temple? " Jerry asked, correcting him

" Exactly, you have to go there, to get the weapon, or else the evil deities might get it. " Chief Komui said

" I have to go in that place all by myself? But how about... " Jerry uttered, trying to say something

" I know of what you feel, Jerry. You are the only hope in capable of doing this risky mission. Every exorcist has his or her own duties, in order to achieve the mission. " Chief Komui stated

After he was speaked to the chief, he went out of the office, quiet in speechless. But then, his friends, allies along with the other exorcists approached to him, making him to wondered in confusion.

" You guys... why are you... " Jerry uttered

" I know that it was your first dangerous mission. But, we know that you can able to do it, just like my brother said to you. " Lenalee stated

" We are always to support you in your journeys, pal. " Thomas said, with strong determination

" Good luck " Mata said

" No problem, Mata. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

" Just come back safely, okay? " Miranda told him

" I will! " Jerry said

" And don't let those evil deities might attack you, Mr Jerry. " Bookman told him

" I will " Jerry responded

" By the way, did the bean sprout was with us? " Kanda asked Lavi

" I don't know. He was with Corinne a while ago. " Lavi responded

" But, where are those two right now? " Krory wondered, turned back around

But a sudden, Allen and Corinne arrived in, weared their own black coats, making everyone were in surprise including Jerry.

" My! My! I had never seen that kind of a outfit from before. " Butch said in surprise

" amazing... " Meathead uttered

Jerry, approached to them, asked " Master, Corinne... What is really going on? Why are you wearing these stuffs? Told you, this is my mission. I have to do this all by myself. "

" Allen was getting worried about you when we heard from Chief Komui that you will be out to go out in a mission, and so we planned in a secret that we will come with you in your mission. " Corinne said in response

" But guys, I... " Jerry uttered

" Jerry, we should always stick together. I will never let you that you will go in a dangerous mission all by yourself. As a pet owner, it was my responsibility to protect the only pet that I ever have in my whole life. " Allen said

Everyone were touched of what he said to Jerry. And so, Jerry smiled, and said with full of energy " Okay, Master! "

After exchanging pleasantries, Jerry, Allen, along with Corinne went rode to a mysterious place in which the secret weapon was kept in the old mountains.

But unbeknownst to them, Road along with Tyki, has been watching from farther distance. When Road saw that Corinne was hanged out with Allen, she started to developed envy towards her.

But Tyki interrupted her moment, said to her " Oh, come on, Road. I think we should farther back away from those exorcists. "

" There is an another one, eh... Hmph! What a reckless lady she is. " Road said, with an impatient expression on her face

" Let's go, we have don't have time to waste. We have some things that we need to settled today. " Tyki told her

And the two left away.

While they are not on the way to their respective destination, Allen was started to feel nervous.

" What's the matter, Allen? " she asked

" Do you think that Hera might followed us? I thinked that she knows our secret plan. " Allen responded

She tapped her hand on his forehead, said to him, " Whatever that evil goddess might do to you, I will stayed by your side no matter what it's takes. I will never leave you behind. "

Her words make him to cool down his anxiety and worriedness.

" Thanks, Corinne. Without you, I couldn't able to calmed down myself and I'm a little bit afraid that Hera or Ceres might get me again. I don't know on what should I do next, even though I'm a strong exorcist, but I'm not stronger that much. " Allen stated

Jerry, was been reminded of what Baldo told to him a while ago and he thought that Allen was truly in love to Corinne.

" _I guess everything will be fine for sure... _" he thought, with a smiling expression on his face

And so, the two looked at each other faces, in a romantic manner.

Back at the Black Order Headquarters, Inspector Link went in, noticed that Corinne was not with them. The others noticed him including Lenalee.

" Hold on... where is she? " he asked with curiosity

" You mean Miss Artagnan, don't you? She was went out for a while. " Meathead responded

" She has been went out? Where is she going to? " Inspector Link asked again

" I think she was came along with Jerry and Allen Walker in a task mission a while ago. " Noise Marie said in response

" Say what? No... " Inspector Link wondered in surprise

" I guess you should speak to my brother if you need some assistance. If you do... " Lenalee said, insisted him

But then, he runs away without saying a word, making the others wondered in curiosity.

" I guess something wrong with the Inspector. " Siren said, whispered to their other companions

" I had never seen his mood just like that from before. " Kirei said

" Don't you think that he was... " Mata uttered

Inspector Link, feel guilt for the very first time, gripped his both hands, thinks that Allen Walker had stole everything from her, even though that she admitted to him that they should pretend to be friends and allies but in reality, he feel upset when he learned that she was hanged out with Allen Walker every time.

When he walks out of the headquarters, Chief Rouvelier noticed his reaction.

" Hey, where are you going? " as he tried to stopped him

" Just leave me alone. " and he walks away, making the chief was wondered of his new reaction

On the other hand at the castle, Hera was watching at the crystal ball, saw that Allen and Corinne were hanged out with each other. And so, she was started to jealous in rage once again. That very moment, the second rose petal was fall down, making the second time that Horpus was no longer loved her, because he was fall in love to someone else.

And so, she sent her servants, Nike and Poseidon, to eliminate Jerry and Corinne and to captured Allen Walker as well and also to destroyed the weapon, in which it was capable of defeating her.

Unbeknownst to her, Pallas overheard the whole conversation behind the walls, left vanished away, then she reported to Ceres about the ruler's new plan.

**Now that Jerry along with his master Allen along with Corinne went on a dangerous mission to an unknown place in which the hidden weapon was kept under the mountain cave. However, the evil deities are making a move, in order to destroyed the weapon. On the other hand, Inspector Link, was feeled guilt and jealousy towards Allen Walker, due to his secret relationship with Corinne, his only true love of his life.**

**What brand new challenges, trials and dangers that awaits for the three? Will Jerry can able to claimed the hidden weapon?**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 10 - Hidden Weapon! The Search**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Being true friends is the first strongest bond of love of all. You have to sacrifice your own life, not in a material way but in an action way of helping others. "**

**\- Allen Walker**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Hidden Weapon! The Search

In the previous chapter, a flashback on how the Millennium Earl warned Jerry about the upcoming threat and his real identity as the present reincarnation of Morion, the protector and the secret apprentice of Horpus. Flashed back to the present time, Jerry battled the evil goddess, Hera. In the end, he succeeded in defeating her for the very first time. Later, Jerry was sent to an another but first time dangerous mission by Chief Komui, to get the hidden weapon in a far away place. His friends and allies pursued him to wished him good luck however his master Allen along with Corinne wanted to come with him on the mission. On the other hand, Hera sent her deity servants Nike and Poseidon to stopped from claiming the mysterious weapon.

Will Jerry can able to succeeded in his first risky dangerous mission?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(In outside balcony of the Black Order)

(5 hours ago)

Before they could came along with Jerry in his first ever dangerous mission, Allen was watching at the stars in the night skies along with Timcanpy.

But a sudden, Corinne approached in a rush " Allen! I have a bad news for you. "

He turned to her, with curiosity " What is it, Corinne? What bad news did you say? "

" Jerry will be sent on a first dangerous mission to get the hidden weapon that it was kept in an underground cave in a mysterious place called Micos. He was sent by Chief Komui. I heard it a minute ago. "

" What?! He will go in there?! But why?! "

" I'm not so sure but that's an order that it was assigned to him. "

His face turned emotional.

" Allen? Are you okay? "

He gripped his hand, said " I won't let him to go in there all by himself. If he do that, he will get hurt badly in the fight. I can't allowed it. "

She went to him, said " I know that it was hard to feel for a pet owner just like you that a pet will leaved behind, in order to make the circumstances to succeed. I hope that Jerry will feel the same way, because he needs the one who will guide and helped him in every risks. "

" But, Corinne... I'm so feel guilt to myself that... I will put myself in dangerous risks at all the times because Jerry sacrificed his own life just for my sake. I will never forgive myself. " as he was about to cried in emotional

Then, she tapped her both hands on his shoulder, said " No, Allen. Don't ever say that. Don't ever to feel guilt in yourself. You are so lucky that you have take care of Jerry for all those years. He hasn't never gave up on fighting just for you and for everyone else just like you did. If you wanted to never lose Jerry by your side, I will come with you along in his mission. "

" What? But, it was his first mission. What if someone will knows about this secret plan? "

" Don't need to be worried, no one can able to knows the secret plan. I will tell to the others about this. "

" Wa... Wait! Are you really sure? That's was risky for both of us. "

" I know. That's the way of being as an exorcist, to protect on those who are in need. "

" Corinne, you are so lucky that you are so very important to me... and to Jerry... as well. " with a smile on his face

The two looked at each other, in a romantic way.

" So, shall we go down then? "

" Of course. "

She pulled his hand, lead going back to downstairs.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back to the current time)

(On the way to Micos)

" So, that's the place that you said? " Corinne asked

" Of course, that's the place where the hidden weapon was there. It was kept in an underground cave at the top of the cliff mountain. " Jerry responded

Their boat was stopped by at the sea shore and then they went down, saw the large view of the place.

" It was looked like a village city. " Allen said

" And lot of people are walking around in every corner. " Corinne said

" Alright! Let's go ahead then. " Jerry said to them in a rush

" But, wait, Jerry! " Allen said, stopped him

" What is it, Master? " Jerry asked

" I guess it was too risky to go because it was nighttime already. I guess we should take a rest then we will go to the mountain tomorrow morning. " Allen said to him

Jerry sighed and he responded " Okay, if you say so, but where we gonna stayed for the night? "

But suddenly someone called them.

" Jerryson!!! "

Jerry, was surprised by the voice.

" Wait... don't tell me it was... "

He turned his back around, it was actually Tuffy, their closest ally, worked as an explorer.

" Tuffy! I didn't expect that you will come here. " he said with a surprise

Tuffy, approached to him, said " I didn't expect that too. So, why are you doing here in Micos Village City anyway? "

" To search for the hidden weapon at the top of the mountain cliff. I was been assigned in this mission. " Jerry said in response

" Wow! I never thought that you will assigned in the mission all by yourself. I still remember when we first met at Edo from before when the Noah Clan attack. " Tuffy said in amazement

" Actually, Tuffy. I'm not the only one who came here. " Jerry said

" Huh? You have brought companions? Who? " Tuffy asked with curiosity

Corinne and Allen stepped forward, approached to him. When Tuffy saw them, he was shocked in surprised.

" No way! You must be the exorcist who had battled the evil Millennium Earl in Edo, I'm right? " Tuffy asked, correcting

" Yep, that's me. Mr Tuffy. " Allen said

" Um, what is your name again? I'm totally forgot. It was almost a year that I didn't met you guys since after the Edo incident. " Tuffy asked

" My name is Allen Walker, Jerry's pet owner and primary master and mentor. " he responded

" Oh yeah... you are Jerryson's master, Allen Walker I see. I guess you have been changed a lot since I saw you on the battle against the Earl. " Tuffy said

" Yeah, that's the duty of being as an exorcist, you know that. " Allen said

Then Tuffy turned to Corinne, asked " Hey, you must Miss Corinne D Artagnan, the head leader of the French Black Order? "

" Yes, that's was me, it was a pleasure to meet you again, Mr Tuffy. " Corinne said with a smiling expression

" Oh, by the way, you guys need some place to take a rest? " Tuffy asked

" Of course " Jerry said

" Follow me " Tuffy said

And Tuffy aided them to the inn where they will gonna stayed for the night. While they are still walking on the way to their destination, they having a conversation.

" So, I been heard of it that some evil deities are started to attacked last time, right? " Tuffy asked

" Yeah, after all... they are more powerful than the Noah family. So, that why I came in order to get the hidden weapon in order to stopped them. " Jerry responded

" Oh, I see about that. These powerful creatures are based from Greek mythology, right? " Tuffy asked him again

" Yes, their name of their supreme leader, goes by the name Hera. She was very most harsh and terrible among of them. " Jerry said in response

" she was very most harsh and terrible among of them? But why? " Tuffy asked, in curiosity

" She was targeting Master Allen. " Jerry said

" Ha?! No way... " Tuffy said in surprised then he asked Allen " Is that really true, Mr Walker? "

" Yes, she was targeting me because I'm looked like the first exorcist of the entire history but I don't know why she wanted to target me that way. " Allen responded

" Not only her, the strongest deity warrior named Ceres was after him too. That's why I wanted to become an ordinary exorcist in order to fight against them. " Corinne said to Tuffy

" Oh, I see. I never thought that mythological creatures can targeted some powerful human beings just like you, Mr Walker. " Tuffy stated

" Because they thought that he have the same Innocence power ability as the first exorcist does. " Jerry said to him

" I get it now, Jerryson. These creatures are quite so cruel than ever from all creatures in this world. " Tuffy said

" I guess you are right, Tuffy. You are such a great informant to us. I hope you will joined in the Black Order, as a stronger finder. " Jerry said

" Really?! Do you think so? " Tuffy asked

" You are so very grateful to have you, Mr Tuffy. After all, you are our secret informant so that no one can ever know everything that we planned with. " Allen said to him

" It is?! Wow, thanks a lot. " Tuffy said with a little delight expression

" No problem, after we got the hidden weapon. I will bring you to the Black Order headquarters. Is that okay for you?" Jerry asked

" Of course, I will accepted the job. Thanks again, Jerryson and even to you Mr Walker and Miss Corinne. " Tuffy said

" Your Welcome, but you will called me Jerry for short if you prefer and also to Master Allen as well. Just called us by our own nicknames and first names, okay? " Jerry told him

" Okay, I understand, Jerry. " Tuffy said

" Good to hear that. Come on, we shall take a rest at the inn. " Jerry said, with a rush

But when they are reached to the inn, they saw Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot passed by. They were surprised when they saw them.

" No way! The members of the Noah family! " Tuffy shouted, in a shockable manner

Tyki and Road approached to them.

" What do you want this time? " Jerry asked, in anger expression

" Oh come on, mouse boy. We didn't came here for a battle fight. We came here in this place to defeat the evil deities. " Tyki responded

" Wait... you guys came here to defeat the deities?... " Jerry asked

" Of course, that the order from Lord Millennium to eliminate every evil deities who had been attacked in every places. He knews that the supreme ruler, Hera has a super secret weakness. " Tyki said in response

" her secret weakness? I guessed you two are at the good side, huh? " Jerry asked

" Oh, don't be so humiliated to us and of course we are also here to protect Allen Walker. " Tyki said

Jerry was shocked of what he said even Allen too, was surprised of what he had said.

" What? You two came here to protect my master? That's was not necessary for a Noah member just like you. " Jerry said, with a slight anger sneer on his face

" Listen up, mouse boy. You know that we are enemies but for now we should settled aside away of things so that we need to focused with, to claimed the mysterious weapon and to defeat the evil deities. That's was your true goal, isn't it? That's the way of being as a Noah member... to helped everything. " Road stated

Jerry, was stunned of what she said.

Then, Road turned to Allen, making him to froze in surprise.

" I didn't expect that fate has brought us to meet together. You are trying to run away from me but just give me an another chance to showed myself how much I cared for you. " she said, in a romantic manner, trying to approached to him

However, Corinne rushed to his defense, said to her " Don't ever get near to Allen Walker, got that, you little Noah brat?! "

" And who are you anyway?! Don't ever interfere me. " Road asked, in anger

" My name is Corinne D Artagnan, the former head of the French Black Order and now as an exorcist member. " Corinne responded

" Corinne D Artagnan... hmmm... I heard of you from before. I never thought that you are left in your own Order to become an exorcist and why you are in a business with Allen, huh? " Road asked, with a smirk on her face

" Excuse me, it was my business to protect him from the evil deities, got that? So get out of my sight right now! " Corinne told her

" Oh, you trying to throw me away then? How disgracious young lady you are. " Road asked

" Why did you just say?! " Corinne asked in anger

Tuffy, whispered to Jerry, asked " Why those two are arguing with each other? "

" Mhmm... " Jerry said, in a shrugged manner

" Road, we have to get back to work. " Tyki told her

" No, unless I'm not finished dealing with her yet. " Road said in anger and she turned her back again to her, said " Let's see how strong you are, lady exorcist. "

" Fine with me! " Corinne said, trying to release her weapon from her back

But Allen stopped her, grabbed her arm, said " Corinne, please stop! Don't ever tried to hurt her. "

She turned to him, asked " Why? Is because that you wanted to defend this little brat? "

" please, I don't want you two to fight just like this. I don't want to get you totally involved in their job business. " Allen said, in a pleading manner

She put back her weapon and then she responded " Fine with me but this time you have to choose among the two of us. "

" What?! Corinne, that's was not necessary! " Allen said

" Heh, Heh. Just come with me then if you wanted to. I swear that I will give you anything as you wished with. " Road said

" My! My! This is not so good! I guess this a love triangle fight. " Tuffy said in a panicked manner

" If only my friends including Lavi were here, trying to stopped this love fighting manner. " Jerry said, with a breath sigh

" But... Corinne... I... " Allen uttered, trying to say something

" Don't say anything. Just answered my question. Which one will you choose with, her or me? " Corinne asked

Then, he went silent for a moment.

" Road, I guess this is was disgraceful. " Tyki said

" Step aside, Tyki. It was my battle between her and me, got that?! " Road told him

" Come on, Master... don't ever give up... choose wisely!! I know that you can do it! " Jerry shouted

Then, Allen looked at Corinne, with a sadness on his face.

" What will happen next, Jerry? " Tuffy asked

" Let's find out " Jerry responded

After a moment of not moving, he pulled her arm away.

" Hey, where are we going? " Corinne asked

However he didn't say a single word and the two left away, making Road started to be furious in anger.

But Jerry said to her " I guess Master Allen had made the final decision, Road. "

" He is? Are you trying to mocking me, mouse boy?! " Road asked in anger

" Nope, I'm not joking on you. I'm really serious about this. If you really have care for him, then proved it to yourself. As his pet, I always to do everything as long he needs with. Will you excused me then? " Jerry told her and he walks away along with Tuffy

And that when, Road was stunned of what he said.

Later at the inn, Jerry and Tuffy were sat on a small size beds in a mouse hole.

" Jerry, are you really sure of what you have said to her? Did she really understands it? "

" Of course, she can although she was a member of the Noah family. She will have her own regrets. "

" I doubt that. But how about your master Allen and Miss Corinne? Do you think they will understand with each other? "

" Of course and besides I won't see him getting upset and lonely. I still remember when he tells me that when his foster father died in a sudden accident. But still, I will kept on going to make him happy as he is. "

" You got the point there, Jerry. You are truly his pet after all. "

" Thanks, Tuffy. " with a smiling expression on his face

On the other hand, Allen and Corinne were at the room, sat in a huge bed.

" So, what will you gonna tell me? I never thought that you keeped quiet without telling me the answer. "

And he turned to her, said " Look, I'm doing this because I won't let you to involved in their business and I know that you hate her so much from the first place. "

" Why? Is because that you defended her or what? "

" No, it's not what I meant, Corinne. I mean that... she likes on me for a long time and I don't think that I will liked her but in reality... my love was truly belonged to you forever. You are the only one lady that I loved with, nothing else. Even though she likes me, my feelings was still on you, Corinne, for real. "

" Do you think so? Are you not lying on me then? "

" Of course not. I will believe in you and you will loved me until in the end of time. I will kept on believing in you for real. "

On the outside of the window, Road heard their conversation.

That very moment, their faces get near to each other then Corinne hold his hand and then she kissed him. This is the second time that they kissed each other (The first one was in Chapter 7).

And Road became sad in desperate then she left away. Tyki, noticed her mood, asked " Is something wrong? "

She didn't say a word from her mouth.

After they kissed each other, Corinne asked " So, now what? "

" I will gonna speaked to her at the outside. "

" Hold on, are you really sure? "

" Of course, but this time I won't let her to get upset. I'll be back at the moment. " and he left the room

And he went on to after her at the outside. As he saw the two are about to walked out, he stopped them " Wait! "

Road, turned her back to him, asked " Now what? "

" Shall we speaked for a moment, just the two of us? " he responded

" Okay, fine with me. " Road said

" I will leave you guys for a moment. " Tyki said and he left

Then, the two looked at each other in different facial expression.

" So now what you will gonna say anything to me, Allen Walker? " with an impatient expression

" Come on, don't make me angry just like that. "

" What? Is because you are already admitted your feelings to that lady? I already saw everything on my eyes. I'm done here! " turned around and trying to walked away

" But, Road... that's what I not I meant.. Yes, I already fall in love to her for real but I like you too. "

She stopped walking, stunned of what he said.

" I know that you are liked me so much despite you are quite a little bit childish from the moment that we met each other from the first place but since I realized you are different from anyone else, as a member of Noah family. Since then, I have little regrets that you helped me sometimes. Even though we are great enemies, I will never make you upset. "

She turned to him, asked " Why you say so? I never thought that... "

" We are both living creatures on this planet. We don't want to fight against each other just like this. If you want to keep your loyalty away to the Earl, you have to balance it the between two important factions. "

" two important factions?... "

" I'm so grateful that I met you, Road. Even though that I will kept on liking on you, but my love for Corinne will nothing ever changed with. After all, we still stay as friends-enemies of course. "with a smiling expression on his face

That very moment, Road had never realized that she had never seen him smiling at her for the very first time in her life.

" Thanks for your concerning me, Allen. " did the same way as he did

" It was no problem at all. "

The next day, Jerry, Allen along with Tuffy and Corinne went up to the mountain even Road and Tyki come along with them.

" I guess it was almost get near to the underground cave. " Tuffy said, pointed the distance through his finger

" Okay, Let's go ahead then. " Jerry said in a rush

They went continued walking until they reached to the top of the underground cave.

" I guess this is it, right? " Corinne asked Jerry

" Of course, this is one, where the hidden weapon was placed with. " Jerry responded

But when they reached to the entrance of the underground cave, they are been confronted by Nike and Poseidon, the well trusted servants of Hera.

" We won't let you passed here. " Nike said to them

" It was them, Tyki. We have to take them down. " Road said to him

" Heh, I guess we finally found our targets that the Lord Millennium told us. It was easy to crushed them down. " Tyki said, with an evil grin on his face

" We won't let you to get hands on the weapon, you wicked deities! " Jerry shouted

" Oh, you think so? Well, it was time to crushed you along with that new exorcist and of course to captured the one whom Hera wanted with. " Poseidon said, with evil amusement

Allen, was terrified in fear but Corinne rushed to his defense, shouted " I won't let you to get near to him! "

Road, turned to her, told her " You guys go ahead immediately. Me and Tyki will handled these two. "

" But that's was not necessary to fight them all by yourselves! " Corinne protested

" Just let them, Corinne. We got to go immediately down there. " Jerry told her

" But... " Corinne uttered

" We will be fine with Tyki. You take care of Allen Walker. Just go on, guys! go! " Road told her

And so, Jerry and the group went ahead down to the underground cave. Then, Road and Tyki faced the two deities.

" Heh? You are trying to defy us, eh? You living creatures are not seems pretty strong it seems. " Poseidon said with evil amusement

" We will easily to crushed you two into pieces then. Hera will be so pleased in crushing you down. " Nike said, with an evil smile on his face

" Well, it was not time for playing dirty games with you. Let's do this! " Tyki said

And the four are started to battled each other. Back when, the group reached to the location where the hidden weapon was placed. When they saw the weapon, they were surprised in amazement.

" This weapon was truly real after all, I knew it. " Tuffy said

Jerry, saw a scripture that it was on the down corner. He reads it of what it's says:

_The Sword of the Protector of the Earth must be only removed by a living creature who has a kind heart and mind. It will attached to your Innocence weapon and used it against Hera and her armies. _

After he reads the scripture, he was stunned " with a kind heart and mind? and to used against Hera? "

" Go ahead and removed it, Jerry. " Corinne told him

" But how? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" Pull it out, Jerry. I know that you can able to do it. " Allen told him

" Go, Jerry... " Tuffy said, with determination

And he stepped forward in. He tried to pulled it but with a strong determination from Allen, he managed to pulled it out from the large stone. He was successfully in removing the weapon.

" You did it, Jerry! " Tuffy said in delight

As he hold the sword, he was amazed " I can't believe. I can able to managed this sword of the protector. "

" But the question is how we gonna attached to your Innocence weapon? I guess we shall get back to the headquarters in order to placed it. " Corinne said in a hurry

" I guess you are right. We shall get out of here immediately. " Allen said to Jerry

" You got it, Master. " Jerry responded

As they were about to get out of the cave, but suddenly someone arrives in, grabbed Allen away from them.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! I got you now, exorcist Allen Walker. You are mine now. " Ceres said, with an evil laughter on her face

" Jerry! Corinne! Help me! " Allen shouted

" Master! " Jerry yelled, as he tried to followed her

" Innocence, Activate! " Corinne shouted and then she fired her weapon at her back but it was unaffected, said in surprised " No way! My weapon wasn't working on her. "

" You won't ever to stopped me now. " Ceres said with a burst of evil laughter

" Just let my master go, Ceres! " Jerry demanded

" I won't let you to interfere between him and me. You won't ever to underestimate me, as the deity warrior, the future ruler of the evil deities. " Ceres said in a mocking manner and she vanished in front of them

" Dammit! " Jerry said, with anger on his face

" I guess she knows where we going. This is will be so much terrible than ever. Allen Walker's life will be at dangerous state. " Tuffy said, in a terrifying manner

" So what now, Jerry? " Corinne asked

" We will gonna stopped her. We can't let her to laid her fingers on him. " Jerry said

" But you can't able to used the sword of the protector to combine with your Innocence weapon yet. It will take so much longer to placed it. " Corinne stated

" I know but we need to rescued Master Allen right away. Let's go! " Jerry said in rush, run quickly out of the cave

" Hey, wait for us, Jerry. " Tuffy said

And the two followed Jerry, to rescued Allen from the evil hands of Ceres at the outside of the mountain.

On the other hand, Ceres bring Allen to her secret castle hideout. (Note: Her fellow members were not there)

" Why do you bring me here? "

" Oh, it's that so... you will gonna lived with me in my castle forever. "

" What?! I will stayed here?! No, I'm not going to stayed with you, you deity warrior bastard! "

" Well, if you insist then... "

And then, she get a royal white tuxedo suit from the cabinet and she forced him to weared it.

" Soon... you will gonna be my future partner of the entire universe... for eternity. "

She raised his chin, through her index finger then she get near to him, whispered in a low tone voice " I will give you anything as you wished for as long you will forget in your mind on those who are very close to you, including Hera as well. She was nothing but a betrayer. Just stayed with me forever... "

She tried to kissed him but he slapped her on the face.

" I won't stayed with an evil wicked deity just you! My heart was belongs to the only lady that I wanted with to stayed with me forever! "

Became enraged, she said " How dare you to slapped me just like that! Do you preferred that lady exorcist over than me?! quite disgracious... "

Then, she pulled his arm away, in order to get near to her, and she gripped both of his hands on his back.

" Why are think are you doing to me? Just let me go! " as he tried to pulled away from her grasp

" I will never let you go forever and ever, and you will gonna stayed with me in my kingdom, to become the rulers of the entire universe. "

She raised his chin, through her index finger, facing to her, said " You are the most precious living human being in this world. My obsessive desires for every younger men who getting near to me, will be at my fingertips. Even though that Hera didn't know that I'm planning to used you as my toy, in order to eliminate her. All I wanted is...your love and I will give you anything as you wanted with. "

Still enrageous, he tried to slapped her again but Ceres grabbed his other hand.

" What? Trying to slapped me again? You won't ever to disgrace me. "

" I will won't ever to go with you, you wicked deity warrior! And besides, I don't want to take away everything from me. I won't! "

" Oh, do you think so? Let me guess, your precious little mouse, isn't it? "

He was shocked of what she said.

" That little mouse exorcist... he has the same power as you but he was not very stronger than you ever seems... and even so he tried to attempt to get in my way.. so I decided that... I will killed that little creature by my own hands. " with evil expression on her face

" No! Don't ever killed him! "

" Oh, really? You wanted me to never killed your precious little pet of yours? quite pathetic you are, Allen Walker. "

" please... don't ever killed Jerry, just spared him. " and he paused for a moment and after a moment of second, he responded " I will accepted your request but don't let killed my friends including Corinne. "

Ceres, laughed evilly of what he said, and she said with an evil expression " Really? Did you really truly accepted my request? What a brave young man you are, Allen Walker. That's the reason why you are among the strongest exorcists in fighting against the evil forces and that's why I chosen you to become my eternal partner, to ruled the entire universe, just like in the past. "

And that moment, she touched his white hair then through his neck, touched it so softly.

She went near to him, then she touched his face and then she kissed him, in a seductive manner. After that, she wrapped his entire body with her brightly arms. Allen, has no other choice, became totally defenseless. His tears were fell from his eyes.

" _Jerry_.._..Corinne_... _everyone_... _please_.. _forgive me_... " he thought on his mind

Ceres, said to him in an evil manner " Alright then, you will come with me along. " as she was about to pulled his hand

As they were about to went out, but suddenly, the voice of Jerry was heard.

" Master Allen!!! "

Allen, was surprised by his voice.

" No way... Jerry... "

And Ceres was enraged in anger.

" That little creature... "

Then, Jerry went in along with Timcanpy and Tuffy.

" I never thought that you will came here all along. But where is Corinne? " Allen asked

" She was fighting the titan beasts at the outside of the castle. Don't worry, I will saved you. " Jerry said in response

" Jerry... " Allen uttered, as he tried to get near to him

But Ceres grabbed him, on his neck, making the two shocked in grief, holding him as a hostage bait.

" I wont let you two to get reunited with each other. " she said, with a little anger on her face

" Let my master Allen go, Ceres! " Jerry demanded

" Fine! I will crushed you into smaller pieces then. " Ceres said, trying to fired at him with her weapon

" Watch out, Jerry!! " Tuffy shouted

" Get away from there, Jerry! " Allen shouted, in an agonizing manner

But a moment of sudden, Hera appeared in the center, making everyone were surprised in horror.

" No way... Hera was here?! " Tuffy wondered in surprise

" You got to be joking... " Jerry said

And the two evil deities were face to face with each other.

" What do you want this time, Hera? You are getting in my way this time. " Ceres asked

" I want you to give up Allen Walker at once! " Hera demanded

Jerry, was surprised when she said his master's name.

" Oh... I will gonna give him to you? " as she continued grabbed him, through his neck, and she said in an evil expression " What a disgraceful ruler you are, Hera. You are nothing but a betrayer in the entire world. He will belonged to me now and I won't ever let him give it to you. "

" I said just give him up at once or else I will killed you, Ceres. You make my head turned madly because of your incompetence! " Hera shouted in anger

" You wanted to fight me then? Let's see who will be the most victorious. Bring it, Hera. " Ceres said, urged her

" Fine with me! " Hera shouted

She released her ultimate weapon. But before they could fight with each other, Ceres placed two barriers so that Jerry will never get near to Allen.

" Are you ready then? " Ceres asked, in an evil amusement

" Bring it on! " Hera responded

And the two charged with each other. Jerry, did not make a move because of the barrier that Ceres created, sensed the sword of the protector was glowing lighter.

" Jerry... the sword... is glowing... " Tuffy uttered

He looked at the sword, hold through by his hand, was surprised of what he saw.

" No way... it couldn't be... " Jerry uttered

And that moment, the sword was combined with his Innocence weapon, attacked to it, making the others were surprised including Hera, making their battle stopped in a froze state.

" It can't be... the sword weapon of the protector...! " she said in surprised, turned her back to him

Then, he transforms into his second costume form, similar to Allen did. His Innocence weapon was glowing golder than ever.

" You got to be kidding me! " Ceres said in a surprised manner

Allen, was surprised of what he saw.

" Jerry... he was far more different mouse from before... he was looks like me after all. " he thought

And Corinne arrived on the scene.

" Is everyone were alright?! "

But she stopped when she saw Jerry holding the Innocence weapon on his hand and the new outfit.

" Jerry... why he was been like that? " Corinne asked Tuffy

" The sword was attached to his original Innocence weapon, making more glower and golder than ever. That white silver mask... and the black cape on his back... was his second transformation. He became more stronger than ever similar way to Allen did. " Tuffy responded

" Impressive... I had never seen that kind of transformation from before. " Corinne said, with a little amazement

Hera and Ceres, froze in surprised when they looked at Jerry's new formation.

" _He was looks like the protector whom I defeated with from the past... but why? This is was impossible! __His power was getting stronger than ever. I won't let allowed to defeat me again just like last time. I won't! _" she thought

They keep looking at him while Allen was watching, was started to anxiously worried about him.

While the two evil deities didn't make an attack on him, Jerry raised his white silver mask, through his index finger and then he pointed his weapon at both of them.

" I will killed you... both of you. Don't ever laid fingers on my master Allen, got that? I will be the one who will finished you two. " he said

" Heh, fine with us, little mouse exorcist! " Ceres said with evil amusement

" Jerry, no! " Allen shouted

" Jerry! " Corinne and Tuffy yelled

And the three were started to charged attack with each other, using their respective weapons.

**The terror was going to be so intense as Hera and Ceres are both competing with each other, for the love and affections of Allen Walker. However, Jerry intervene in, used the sword of the protector, combined to his Innocence weapon, making more glower and powerful than ever and then both evil deities and Jerry attacked with each, while his master Allen was watching in an agonizing manner.**

**Will he able to defeat both of them?**

**On the other hand, Road and Tyki fight the two servants of Hera, Poseidon and Nike at the mountain cliff. Will they able to win in the fight? Will they can able to catch up with Jerry and the others?**

**The terror has been continued to arise in greater.**

**Find Out**

**In The Next Chapter**

**Chapter 11 - Past of Lies and Betrayals**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't ever accepted any requests from other people that you didn't know better. It will caused the person to ruin your life and to affect your personality and attitude. "**

**\- Jerry Mouse**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Past of Lies and Betrayals

In the previous chapter, Jerry along with his master Allen and Corinne went on a mysterious place to get the protector weapon that it was hidden in the cave. Along the way, they reunited with their close companion, the explorer Tuffy. But later on at the cave, they are been cornered by Nike and Poseidon but luckily, the Noahs Road and Tyki arrives in, to fight them. The exorcists finally found the weapon but however Ceres appears behind them, abducted Allen and bring to her hidden hideout. She forced him to become her eternal partner, in order to forget on those who are close to him, including Hera and Jerry. But not at the moment, Jerry along with Tuffy arrives to stop her but suddenly Hera appears before them, demanding Ceres for his release. In the middle of the fight, the sword of the protector was glowing lighter than ever, attached to his Innocence weapon and so the two evil deities charged an attack against him.

Will they able to return safe and sound? Will Hera can able to admitted the real truth to Allen Walker?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(Thousand of Years Ago)

(In the deities palace)

Before the war breaks in, the peace across from every planets including planet Earth, will continued to evolve to its full formation but the deities has been divided, the good ones lead by Zeus, the Supreme God and the evil ones, lead by Hera. Before the flood of the Ark of Noah has started, the first exorcist of the entire history, named Horpus alongside with his secret apprentice named Morion, the protector of every planets, lived together normal and peacefully and they are spent time together in playing musical instruments in inside the castle room.

" You know what, Master? "

He turned to him, asked with curiosity " Yes, what is it, Morion? "

" It was very obvious that you haven't fallen in love to somebody else again. Some of the ladies have been wanted to accepted your favor and request. "

" I have no time to be in love, especially the worst one of all... the one that I been truly hated with. "

" Who? "

" Hera, the goddess that I encountered from before, in the meeting confrontation at Supreme God hometown. "

" But why her, Master? She was very strong and clever deity and all the deities have been admired her so much a long decades ago. And besides, you two are in a relationship from before. But I heard that she was now the leader of the evil deities and she was against the Supreme God, Zeus."

He stopped playing the piano, nodded his head, said " Because she has cheated on me. "

Morion, was surprised in shocked of what he said, asked in a surprise manner " She was cheated on you?! But how?! "

" Because she was fall in love to someone else, a fellow god named Ares. I never thought that it would happened to me that I became so desperate and getting lonely. She had broke my heart because of what she did. "

" But I heard from Athena that Hera was broke up with Ares a day ago. "

" What? they broke up? But why? "

" It is because that she decided to move on to a new path, in order to lived normally, just like you did, Master. "

" But still... she betrayed and cheated on me... I won't ever to forgive her. "

Morion, went to his shoulder, said " I understand of what you have feel, Master. But just give her a second chance to redeemed your relationship with her. "

" As the first exorcist of the entire universe, I won't be able to fall in love to someone who has a wicked heart just like her... I will continued to protect the entire universe until the end. "

" Master... "

But unbeknownst to them, Ceres was watching, behind the huge wall of the castle, heard the conversation, hatching a secret evil plan for Horpus, in order to forget about Hera forever.

Later that night when Morion was not around, went out of the castle, was busily helping other creatures from every planets, Horpus was alone at his room, to relaxed himself for tomorrow duties. But suddenly, he heard a slow footsteps from the distance.

" Who was there? " as he turned his back around, looked from the distance

And then, Ceres slowly appeared from the shadows, greeted him, with an evil grin " Well hello there, Horpus. "

He was shocked in surprised, asked in a curiosity manner " Ceres?! Why are you doing here? What do you really want this time?! "

" Oh... it was very obvious, isn't it? I have came here to... seize you, of course. "

" What?! You tried to forced me to come with you?! I will never! "

" What a pity... Hera had broke your heart because she was in love to someone else, a stronger deity like Ares. She has totally forgot all about you but this time... I will settle this in a hard way, to be belong to me. "

She released her blade weapon, in order to catch him. Horpus, had stepped back away from her. But suddenly, Hera appeared in from the midst.

" Just leave him alone, Ceres!! "

Ceres, turned her back to her, said with an evil amusement " Oh my... I didn't expect that you will came here to stop me, quite pathetic you are. "

" I said just leave him alone or else I will killed you into pieces!! " released her sword

" Well, I have no other choice. But next time, don't ever to followed me because I will torned you into shreds. " Ceres said with evil grin

And Ceres vanished away. After that, Hera approached to Horpus, asked " Are you alright? "

But Horpus, turned himself away from her, in a madly manner " Will you mind, Hera?! Just leave the castle at once. " and he tried to walked away

She pulled his arm, said in a pleading manner " Wait... don't ever to go away just like that. I'm so sorry for what I did to you from before. I have already broke up with Ares a day ago. So come on, we have to resettled again our relationship, please, Horpus. Let's do it again, please. "

He yanks away his arm from her, turned his back, ignored her, said " I won't ever to forgive someone, a betrayer goddess just like you. From now on, I won't ever to see your face again because you are the leader of the evil deities. I will never falled in love to you anymore, never! "

And he walks away from his room. Hera, leaving disappointed and then she thought in an evil manner on her mind " _You still didn't want to accept me in your life again? I will settled this in a hard way... in order to make yours again. _"

And that's how she began to settled a counterattack war at the deity castle, because of her own lustful desire to return back Horpus to her. However, she was extremely jealous towards Morion, whom Horpus was very close with, wanted to eliminate him at all cost. Along with some other evil deities including Ares (her former ex flame) and Ceres (her own arch rival and enemy to be ), they had started to invaded every planets from across the galaxies in the universe.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return at the present time)

(At Ceres' castle hideout)

Jerry, is still fighting Ceres and Hera, using the sword weapon of the protector, combine with his Innocence power ability while Corinne, Allen and Tuffy were watching, anxiously worried in faces.

" Heh? Don't ever to underestimate me, mouse exorcist! " Ceres said, with an evil amusement

" Just stay back away, Ceres!! " Hera shouted in anger, fired her attack at her, making her to knocked down at the floor

Jerry, was surprised of what he saw, thought " _Hera knocked that deity warrior down? But how? _"

Ceres, able to stand up, said " I won't let you to win this! I will killed you!! " as she tried to attacked her

But suddenly, Allen rushed to her defense, in an anxiously manner.

" Master!! " Jerry shouted, trying to stopped him

" Don't!! " Corinne yelled

He summoned his Innocence weapon, to hit Ceres ' attack. Ceres, was surprised in shocked when he tried to protect Hera from her. Hera, was wondered in surprise why he had tried to protect her from Ceres.

" I won't let you to hurt her!! " Allen shouted

" Just stepped aside! I will killed her into pieces and you will come over to me. " Ceres said, with evil amusement

" I won't ever to come with you, never! " Allen said, in a loud voice manner

Then, he launched his attack to her, making her to injured on her left arm. After that, she jumped to the top, said in an anger manner " This is not over yet! I will return back!! " and she vanished away

When Ceres was left away, Allen collapsed down due to too much exhaustion. Hera, held him in tight in both of her arms. Jerry, Corinne and Tuffy rushed, approached to them.

" Master Allen! Are you alright? " Jerry asked

He opened his eyes, in a weakened state " I have finally remembered now... everything. "

" Huh? What do you mean? " Jerry asked him again, in confusement

" I remembered everything... from the past... when we were get along with each other. " Allen responded

He held his palm to Jerry's own palm and that moment, he had recalled everything on his mind, as the protector from the past and the first exorcist of the entire history. After they touched with each other palms, Jerry have finally remembered of who he was truly really was.

" Jerry? " Tuffy asked, with curiosity

Then, Jerry looked at him, in a saddened face, said " Welcome back, Master Horpus. I have been waiting for so long. "

Corinne and Tuffy were surprised in shocked of what he said to Allen.

" No way... Jerry was the present reincarnation of the protector of the entire universe, Morion?! So that means... Allen Walker was the... " Tuffy uttered

" the present reincarnation of the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus, the one that I loved from the past. " Hera responded

" You got to be kidding me. " Corinne said, in a surprise manner and she looks at Allen

Then, Hera turns to Jerry, said " I guess you are still alive in this world, Morion. "

" Hold on... are you not an evil deity leader anymore? " Jerry asked her

" Because I finally learned about Ceres ultimate betrayal to conquered the entire universe and the throne. So, I decided to changed my mind, in order to helped others especially to Horpus... I mean... Mr Allen Walker, despite that I was so very harsh and selfish to myself that evil desires was the only way but I thought that it will never worked that way. I learned to be become positive. " Hera responded

" So... you are on the same side, huh? Well, if you really wanted to helped us including Master Allen. Just truly proved that you will never do anything reckless evil things especially my master, got that? " Jerry told her

" I will, Morion.. I mean... Jerry Mouse. Me, Vesta, Nike, Poseidon and Kronos will joined you in fighting against Ceres and the others. " Hera said

" I understood that " Jerry said

Then, she turned to Allen, looked in silent manner. She hold his hand, said in an emotional manner " Please forgive me for what I have done to you from before, I never thought that I will hurt you so badly and I realized that Ceres wanted to use you again just like from the past. please, just forgive me. "

" I have forgive you, Hera. " Allen said

" You really think so? " Hera asked in surprise

" And besides, despite you are the leader of the evil deities, I will still able to accept you again in my life besides I had fall in love to someone else. I had learned to lived peacefully with those whom I loved with. " Allen stated

Because of his strong forgiveness to her, the rose was growing blooming once again, red petals were returned back to its original place.

Nike and Poseidon, have feeled the new presence. The two stopped fighting, making Road and Tyki wondered in curiosity.

" What was that presence came from? " Nike wondered

" Don't tell me that... she was finally forgiven by Horpus? Let's check it out. " Poseidon said in a rush

And the two deities left away, leaving the Noahs behind.

" What was going on? " Road wondered

" The first exorcist of the history... he was truly here...? But how it was happened? " Tyki wondered in curiosity, holding the black butterfly on his finger

" the first exorcist? Who? " Road asked

Suddenly, the Millennium Earl called them, in an echoing voice " You two, you have to get to the palace immediately. I have to tell you something that it was very important. "

" Understood, Lord Millennium. " Tyki responded and he turned to Road, " Let's go, he was waiting for us. We have to meet them later. "

" Okay, fine! If you say so but I hope Allen was truly alright in there. " Road said, in an anxious expression

And the two Noahs teleport away back from the place, going back to the castle.

Later, Jerry and the group were went out of Ceres hideout castle.

" Jerry, are you really sure that this is was a good idea? Are you will gonna trust that leader goddess? " Tuffy asked, in a low tone voice manner

" Just give her a second chance, Tuf. And besides, she will never do anything harshly anymore. " Jerry replied

" Well, if you say so, Jerry boy. " Tuffy said, shrugged himself

That when, Nike and Poseidon arrives in.

" Your Highness! Are you alright? " Nike asked

" Yes, I'm fine, really. But I need your help, you two. " Hera responded

" Huh? What are you talking about, Your Highness? " Poseidon asked, with curiosity

" Ceres wanted to take over the throne of the Deity Realm and she wanted to eliminate me. " Hera responded

" What?! Ceres wanted to get rid of you? But how? " Poseidon asked in a surprise manner

" So that's why I wanted to teamed up with the exorcists, in order to defeat Ceres and the other deities who were joined alongside with her, including my former lover Ares. Just tell Vesta and Kronos about this. We can't let Ceres to conquered the entire universe. We can't let it that to happened. " Hera told them

" Okay, we will, Your Highness. We will obeyed you as you wished for. " Nike said

" So, what should we do next? What will be our next move? " Poseidon asked

" Let discuss this further at my castle. We need a strong strategy plan. " Hera responded

" I understand " Poseidon said

When she was about to go back to the castle, Allen stopped her, said " Wait! "

She turned to him, asked " Is there is anything else to ask me? "

" Before we will depart with each other from this place, I need to say a request to you. " Allen said

" What kind of request is that? " Hera asked, with curiosity in confusion

" My request is that... you will promise to me that you won't get hurt so badly. " Allen responded

Hera, laughed in a slight manner, said in response " Oh, silly. I will never get hurt that badly. You are so very anxious that much, my dear Horpus... no... Allen Walker. But I will kept your promise. "

" You think so? And besides, I have killed you from the past. I wouldn't happen that again. " Allen said

" I had promise to you from now on that I will never betrayed you ever and don't do bad things again. " Hera said

" Are you really sure? " Allen asked

" I will " Hera said

And then, she gave him a kiss on the face, making Nike and Poseidon were surprised.

" Well, are really jealous at that goddess, Corinne? " Jerry asked, in embarrassment

" No, not really. " Corinne protested

Then, Hera turned to Corinne, said " Hey there, exorcist lady. I need to say to you something. "

" Just called me Corinne instead, Hera. So, what is it? " Corinne asked

" Just take care of him, okay? I know that you are a strong and protective person. I understand why he was fall in love to you. I'm so sorry that I was jealous at you from the very beginning. " Hera apologize

" I will, Hera. I will take care of Allen Walker with all my courage and strength. " Corinne said

" Thank you " Hera said then she turned to Jerry, said " We will meet again at anytime, Morion... I mean... Jerry Mouse. "

" No problem " Jerry replied

And the three deities teleported back to the castle. After that, the group leaved the place and they rode back to the Black Order Headquarters, through a motor boat ship.

When they are not reached to their destination, Corinne turned to Allen, asked " Um, Allen? "

" Yes, what is it? " he asked, with curiosity

" Are you still have feelings for that goddess ruler? Even though that she had betrayed you from the past, you still can able to forgive her. " Corinne asked

" Listen, Corinne. I have forgiven her because I won't let her to become an evil deity again. I had gained my trust on her but still... I was truly fell in love to you and my heart and my soul will be always to you forever. You are so very important to my life despite that I had been in love from before, and I have been reincarnated on this planet, to be in love and to fight alongside with Jerry until the end. " Allen said

" Allen... " Corinne uttered

And she embraced him, with both of her hands.

" Aaah... how sweet they are, Jerry boy. " Tuffy said, in a romantic manner

" You say so, Tuf. After all, they will never be apart again. " Jerry said

When they are finally returned back to the Black Order Headquarters, the other exorcists along with Jerry's teammates were in delight that they have returned back safe and sound.

" pal! Welcome back! I'm so glad that you are safe. " Thomas said in a delight manner, hugged him tightly

" Thanks, Thomas. " Jerry said

" How was the mission, Jerry? " Baldo asked

" Seems fine, I have finally get the weapon of the protector. " Jerry responded

" You really thinked so? Wow! You are the best, Jerry. " Kirei said

" Your Welcome " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

Allen, looked at him, smiling, because he knews on his mind that he had became more stronger because of his past bond memories with each other, as Horpus and Morion.

On the other hand, the news that Hera was been accepted by Allen, the present reincarnation of Horpus was reached to Ares, became enraged in jealousy. Hades, noticed his mood.

" So, I think that Hera was been accepted again by that exorcist boy, the present reincarnation of Horpus, the first exorcist of the entire history. So, what is your next move, Ares? "

He gripped his hand, said in an anger manner " I won't let it that to happened! Never! I will killed him by my own hands in order for her to forget all about him ever! " with a mad expression on his face

**Now that Hera have finally learned about Ceres ultimate betrayal, she had finally decided to joined with Jerry and the other exorcists, in order to defeat Ceres and the evil deities who are joined alongside with her. Despite of her betrayal from the past, Allen humbly accepted her again, despite he had regained his past memories as Horpus, the first exorcist of the entire history even Jerry was awakened too, as Morion, the protector of the entire universe and they having reconciliation with each other.**

**Allen, despite that he still have feelings for Hera, his strong love for Corinne will never changed forever. On the other hand, Ares, the former ex flame of Hera, decided that he will eliminate Allen Walker, his new love rival for Hera's attentions.**

**The battle of darkness and terror continues.**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 12 - Noah Clan vs Deity Realm (A Flashback Story)**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Acceptance was very hard to do. Despite that we have made biggest mistakes in our life, we need to learned that there is no perfect in this world. Each of us makes things that caused huge misunderstandings to other people who are very important to us, especially to our family, friends and relatives, and the person that you been loved the most. Just showed to them on how much did you feel and care for them, that's was the true strategy of acceptance. Learned to be acceptance to others. "**

**\- Allen Walker**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Noah Clan vs Deity Realm

In the previous chapter, Jerry fights Hera and Ceres with the Sword of the Protector in his possession. But in the midst of the fight, Allen had protected Hera by his Innocence weapon, much to everyone surprise. That very moment, both are regained their past memories as the master and protector of the entire universe a thousand years ago. Ceres, was very furious, retreated away from their sight. After the fight, Hera was forgiven by Allen, despite of all evil things that she had done to him from the past, and she was now has a change of heart to helped others. Before they depart from each other, Hera told Jerry and Corinne to take care of Allen, and she promises to them that she will joined alongside with the other exorcists, in defeating Ceres and the other evil deities who was alongside with her. The four were returned back to the Black Order Headquarters, where everyone were waiting for them. On the other side, Ares had learned that Hera was been forgiven by Allen and that very moment, he developed jealousy in rage and he has an evil plan on how to eliminate him from the picture, in order to forget about Hera and the past.

What will be their next move?

Note - This chapter will be more focuses about the evil deities battle against the Noah family.

(Flashback)

(It was before meeting up with Jerry and the other exorcists)

(1 month ago)

After a long centuries later after the deadly war, the history of the Earth was repeated over and over again because of the immediant death of Morion and Horpus. The evil deities were sealed to an another world by the Supreme God Zeus, for the evil things that they have done in during the war invasion.

As centuries goes by, the evil deities were returned again from their deep slumber after a thousands of years after Zeus sealed them in an another world. And so, they are started again to invade and to conquered planet Earth.

Despite their main goal was to conquer the entire universe with full of darkness and destruction, Hera has an another goal to settled with, to find the present reincarnation of Horpus, the one whom she obsessed with.

And so, she sent of her deities members and her minions to find the present reincarnation of Horpus across from every countries around the world. They searched one by one, killing them in instant, but they are failed to find him.

Hera, was never gave up on finding him, because she knews that he was still alive, but reincarnated as a human being, and she will make sure that he will returned back to her again for real, to love her.

As days passed by, the search was still on going. On her castle room, Hera was sat on the chair, looked at the mirror, checked on her face. Despite she has an ugly face, she was never gave up on achieving her main goal. She has a red rose that it was covered by a glass jar, that it was contained her energy power and love from the present reincarnation of Horpus.

But a sudden, the mirror was glowing and the goddess was surprised.

" What the? Why my mirror was... "

Then, the mirror shown the image of Allen Walker, who was sat on a large rock on the cliff, singing a song in which Hera was familiarize with from before.

_" All the times passed by... in which you are going through with._

_A path that it will takes, to searched for me._

_It was difficult to thinked that I will never see you but my heart tells me that you are the one that I been looking for..._

_My only love of my life_

_Showed me wherever you are_

_I know that you are in there beside me_

_To guide me and To protect me_

_I wanted to be with you by my side always... forever!! "_

When after she heard the song, she thought " _This young man... isn't he couldn't be that... but how did he knows that song? Who was he? Is he's really the present reincarnation of Horpus?... _"

And the mirror tells her " That's young man name was Allen Walker. He was an exorcist who was working in an organization called the Black Order, to eliminate monster creatures called Akuma, created by the Millennium Earl. Also, he has an ability to see a person's soul inside an Akuma. "

" Allen Walker... I see... So... he was the present reincarnation of Horpus... Finally, my goal was going to achieved at last. After all, I will make him mine once again. " with an evil smile on her face

And that's how she started to developed evil lustful desire towards Allen although they didn't seen with each each other in personal but she could heared him through his voice, speaking or singing and then, she decided to captured him in an instance.

But on the other hand, Ares, who has in relationship with Hera from before, was developed envy every time when she looking and watching at Allen at the mirror. Later that night, he confronted her.

" Hera! Are you out of your mind? Are you keeping watching over to that young man with the white hair? It doesn't make sense! Horpus was already dead many years ago so just forget all about him in your mind. "

"I don't really care, Ares! After all those centuries, this is the moment that I had been waiting for... I'm the supreme ruler here, and you are just only my servant.Just go out and leave! Just tell the other deities to searched for him, do you understand?! " and she walks away

Became furious in anger, he had finally decided that he will eliminate Allen Walker from the picture, someday in the future, in order for Hera to forget him in her mind.

On the other hand at the Noah mansion, the Millennium Earl was sat at a rocking chair, sewing some of the clothes. Suddenly, Road enters in, furious in anger.

The Earl turned to her, asked " What the matter, Road? Why you been so very furious just like that? "

" Well, you see, Master Millennium. An other one who was fallen in love to him! "

" An another one? "

" Yes, you know, the ruler of the evil deities, goes by the name Hera. "

And he said in realization " Hera... I had already know that goddess from before. "

" Do you know about her, master? "

" Exactly but not a quite. She was very clever of all the entire evil deities forces. They are the responsible for leading the war a thousand years ago. Her power was quite unquestionable so that why I didn't met her face to face after a centuries ago. And why? "

" Because that stupid ruler had stolen him away from me!! "

" You mean Allen Walker, huh? " and he laughed in a funny manner and he went on " Hold on, are you saying that the goddess was in love to him? Ha, I don't believe that. "

" It was really true, Master Millennium. I sensed her that she was keeping watching at his image at the mirror at all times and she had the desire to have him! It won't let it happened! He was belonged to me, not hers! If I see her in personal, I will crushed her into pieces. "

" Woah! Take a easy, Road. It won't let it happened, of course. I think that she have lustful desires towards him because she believes that he was looked like the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus. "

" Horpus? Who was he? "

Tyki, went in, said in response " Just like what the Earl said, Horpus was the first exorcist of the entire history. He possesses the power ability, forming a new weapon, similar to Allen Walker did. However, he was died immediately after the war along with his secret apprentice, Morion, the protector of the entire universe. "

" I see about that. "

" But hold up... are you saying that you are jealous at that Supreme Goddess, haven't, you? " Tyki asked

" Of course not, Tyki! She will never ever stole Allen Walker away from me because he was belong to me! I will crushed her if I can do. " Road responded, gripped her both of her hands

But suddenly, Jasdero and Devit came in, in a panicked manner.

" Master Millennium! We got bad news! " Jasdero said in panicked manner

" What bad news? " the Earl asked

" The ruler of the evil deities had declared a war against us. " Devit said in response

" a war, did you say?! " the Earl asked in a surprise manner

" Yes, and she told that we meet up with them at a country named Russia. " Jasdero said in response

Then, the Earl stand up from the rocking chair.

" What now, Master Millennium? " Tyki asked

" We are gonna go in there, to fight against them. " the Earl responded

" Are you really sure? " Tyki asked

" Of course, after all, our reunion fight between them has come. Let's showed them of what we got. " the Earl said

And then, the Noah family members set off along with swarm armies of Akuma, heading to Russia, to meet up with the evil deities.

As they arrived in, both teams are exchanged grims at their faces.

" No time long see, Millennium Earl. " Hera greeted, with amusement

" Same as always, Supreme Ruler of the Evil Deities, Hera. You haven't changed a lot since you are awakened from a thousand years slumber. " the Earl said

" Hey you, you stupid wicked goddess!! " Road shouted

" Hmm? " Hera wondered in curiosity

" Road, calm down, we are here in a serious battle fight against the evil deities. " Tyki told her

" You stole him from me, have you?! " Road asked

" What are you talking about, you little lady? " Hera asked, with amusement

" Just answer my question! " Road shouted

" Ugh! This is going to be so nuisance ever. " Jasdero said, with a sigh, tapped his hand on his forehead

" Sorry about that, Hera. Road was quite very impatient that much. Well you see, she has crush on someone. " the Earl said to her

" someone? you mean the young man named Allen Walker, isn't it? As you can see, he was my primary target for my ultimate goal. " Hera stated

" ultimate goal? What do you mean by that? Do you ever forgot, you stupid wicked goddess?! He was belonged to me, not you!! " Road said, with impatient expression on her face

" What a shame you are, you little lady. You still never get it at all. I'm not like you...ever! Told you, he was my primary target after all. " Hera said, with evil amusement on her face

" Why you?... " Road uttered, with anger on her face

" So...shall we begin our reunion fight? Show to us what you and your army got with. " the Earl requested

" Sure thing is, Millennium Earl. " Hera response, with amusement on her face and she commanded " my titan beasts, arise! "

The other evil deities and the titan beasts appeared before them and that very moment, the two team are started to battled each other, with their own dark powers and abilities they had. The Earl and Hera, charged with each other, using their own ability powers.

" You are far more different from us, Millennium Earl. My goal was far more greater than you did. " Hera said, with amusement

" Are you saying that you will gonna conquered the entire universe? I have that same goal as you do. But you won't never underestimate me, as long the Akuma are spreading out across the world, the humanity will disperse away forever. " the Earl asked, with amusement

" It will never happened, as long I have the person that I been longing waiting for all these long years. And he and I will ruled the entire universe. " Hera said in amusement

" You mean the exorcist, Allen Walker, huh? Ha, you will never get him because he was far more stronger than anyone else. You won't ever to stopped him. " the Earl stated

" I will never stopped, as long as I have him in my possession, you will never get in my way! " Hera said

" I see. You are far more than from other immortal creatures. Being obsessed to a mortal human being. I warned you about this, Hera, your clan will be torned apart. " the Earl told her

" torned apart? What do you mean by that, Millennium Earl? " Hera asked

" You will see it in the next future month. I will meet you at the place where we encountered with. I will meet you there, Hera and I will tell to you everything... about the upcoming prediction of your clan. " the Earl said in response

" Yes, I will accept your offer, Millennium Earl. But this time, I won't back down... as long as I will accomplish my ultimate goal. " Hera said, with a little mad grin on her face

And their battle fight was keep on continuing to charged with each other.

(Flashback Ends)

(Flashed back to the Present century)

(In the Noah castle lair)

The Earl, was watching at the window, looking at the skies gazing with each other, standing in a formal position, thought on his mind " _Somehow things are going to be changed one by one. If her clan will continued to be fall apart with each other, as long as the first exorcist of the entire history was returned back again... _"

Then, Road and Tyki appeared in, bowed down before him.

" So, what you will gonna tell to us, Master Millennium? " Tyki asked

" The first exorcist of the entire history... was returned back again. " the Earl responded

" the first exorcist? " Road wondered

" You mean Horpus, isn't it? But whom you are referring to? Is there is the present reincarnation of him? Who was he? " Tyki asked

The Earl didn't answered, still keep looking at the window, in a silent manner, making Road and Tyki, looked at each other faces, were wondered of his reaction.

(Meanwhile at the Black Order Headquarters)

(In the room)

" What did you just say?! Tomorrow was your master's birthday?! " Kirei asked in a surprise

" Oh, yeah. I finally remembered of what you have said from before. His birthday was at the seventh day of the 10th month, I'm right, Jerry? " Thomas asked, correcting him

" Yep, it is. " Jerry said in response

" So, did everyone knows about this? " Siren asked

" Yes, Chief Komui and General Cross already knows my master's birthday when we first arrived working at the Black Order headquarters. " Jerry responded

" This is gonna be so excited than ever!! " Tuffy said, with excitement on his face

" Jerry, did you tell the others about this... you know... the surprise birthday party for him tomorrow? " Baldo asked

" Yep of course. I had already tell to them that tomorrow was his birthday and I told them to kept in a secret so that my master never knows it. And besides, I already told them, to make some surprise gifts for him as well. It will gonna be held at the dining hall. Some of the Black Order members will gonna handled the decorations. " Jerry stated

" You are quite really so well planned, pal. " Butch said

" After all, it will gonna be so memorable birthday party for him, with me and of our friends. I don't want to let make him upset. " Jerry stated

" Yeah, after all, you are his close pet. You have do everything in order to make him happy. " Mata said

" Thanks, Mata. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

" So, shall we get to sleep then? We should get up early to get prepared for the surprise birthday party for Mr Walker. " Tuffy said to them

" Sure thing, good night, guys. " Jerry said, as he went on his bed

" Good night, pal. " Kirei said

" Good night, Jerry. " Thomas said

And the animal exorcists are went to bed, in order to get up early, to prepared for the surprise birthday party of Allen.

On the other hand, Lenalee was holding a tray, with a glass of orange juice along with some sandwiches on the plate. She was going to bring to Allen's room. Luckily, Corinne was passing by too on the other side.

When Lenalee noticed her, she said in surprise " Oh, Corinne. I never thought that you passed here. "

" Oh, sorry about that, Lenalee. So, what are these foods for? "

" I will bring these foods to Allen. He was quite very hungry that much because of the long trip yesterday. "

" Oh, I see about it. But I will bring this to me. You need some rest. "

" No, it was okay. I'm not tired that much. "

" But you need to, Lenalee. And besides, tomorrow was the birthday of Allen, right? You need to wake up early to get prepared for the surprise birthday party for him. "

" Oh, yeah. Jerry told me about that a while ago. Well... that's okay, you should bring this to him. "

" I understand, Lenalee. After all, we are best of friends, right? "

" Yep, you are right. And one more thing I need to say to you something, Corinne. "

" Yes, what is it, Lenalee? "

" I know on how much Allen feels for you when the first time that you arrived here at the Black Order headquarters. In reality, he didn't like some ladies who been chasing after men, just like his master, General Cross and he didn't want to have a love relationship with a lady. When he first saw you in personal, he thought that you are far more different from anyone and somehow... he needs you the most... at all the times. "

" Did Allen tell to you about that? But you have crush on him too, right? "

" Yeah, but you are the most important lady to him. I know that you are very protective and brave woman, and to helped him from dangers and threats. He needs you the most, Corinne. I considered him as my own younger sibling although I didn't have any younger siblings of my own, except for my older brother, Komui. We are continued to fight the evil forces alongside with him and the others from this day forward. And the most importantly is, you will gonna stayed by his side no matter what it's takes. "

" Lenalee... " with a stunning expression on her face

" Well, I will gonna go now, Corinne. See you tomorrow at the dinning hall! " turned her back away from her

" I will, Lenalee. "

And Lenalee went out of the lobby room. After she left away, Corinne bring the food tray to Allen.

Meanwhile at the room, on the bed, Allen, can't able to sleep, and he has a bad nightmare that he saw the entire planet Earth was torned into pieces and dark shadows covered in it. Then, all the living and immortal creatures including human beings including Jerry, Hera and his friends were are in a dead state, lying down on the ground, covered in blood and the dark full moon was arise from the skies. Became horrified when he saw the view, but suddenly, Ceres appeared behind his back, whispered to him " _You and I will rule the entire world together... as the new rulers of darkness. Your beloved ones are already gone... you will gonna belonged to me. _"

As she tried to touched him, he nodded his head and he pleaded " please, stop doing this, please... I won't come with you... please, stop, please stop... "

She wrapped his neck, both of her hands, with an evil laughter on her face but he kept on pleading " No.. please... stop... please... get away from me... please.. get away from me... please.. stop... "

Return back to the real life, he can't able to awake from his bed, said the same words " please... stop... please... get away from me... please.. "

Then, Corinne went to his room, saw him, was can't able to sleep. She went to his aid, said " Allen! Allen! Wake up! Wake up! It was me, Corinne. "

He awoke from his bed, saw her in surprised.

" What's the matter? Why are you been shouted just like that? "

" Corinne, I... was having a bad nightmare that... something will gonna terribly happened in the future and then Ceres appeared before me, forcing me to come with her, but I pleaded her to not do it. I was so completely scared, Corinne. I feel so scared... so scared. "

And Corrine hugged him tightly " It was okay, Allen. It was just only a dream. There is nothing to be scared of. If you need some help, just called me out, okay? I'm right here always by your side at all the times no matter what. "

" Corinne... " with a stunning expression on his face

" Oh, I brought this foods just for you. You can't able to sleep well because of the bad nightmare that you have. Sorry to bother you around. "

" It was okay, Corinne. After all, I couldn't be feeled comfortable without you by my side at all the times. " with a half hearted smile on his face

" Well, I must go now, Good night. "

" You too, Corinne. "

Before she leaves, she gave him a good night kiss and then she left the room.

And he lied down back on his bed again. He began to wondered if the prediction of in the dark future was actually true. Despite his fear because of Ceres ' obsessment towards him, Corinne was always there to loved and protect him at all cost, because she was his true love of his life. Then, he went back to sleep, without any bad thoughts on his mind.

**The prediction in the dark future has appeared before Allen, feared that Ceres might destroyed the entire universe. On the other hand, Jerry and the other exorcists were taking a rest, in order to prepared for the surprise birthday party of Allen tomorrow, although he didn't know about it.**

**Will he can finally able to confessed his true feelings and love for Corrine? What will be the next move for Jerry and the other exorcists? Will Hera can able to discovered Ceres ' second treachery in capturing Allen? Will there will be an new alliance? Will Ares, on the other hand, will be succeeded in killing Allen?**

**The terror was still continued to be arise in...**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 13 - Allen's True Fear and Confession To Corinne**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't hold a grudge against the person whom you didn't know the most. Try to figure it out his / her hidden personality if he / she is good or bad. Learned to be self conscious in your mind. "**

**\- Jerryson " Jerry " Mouse**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Allen's True Fear and True Confession To Corinne

In the previous chapter, a flashback story was revealed about the reunion battle encounter between the two evil forces, the Noah family and the evil deities of the Deity Realm that it was happened a month ago. Returned back to the present time, the Millennium Earl sensed that the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus has been awakened again in the present time generation, but the two Noahs, Road and Tyki asked him on whom he referred to. Meanwhile, Allen was having a bad nightmare, showing a dark future with full of death, blood and destruction. Ceres, appeared on behind his back, whispering to him that he should come with her however he was totally refused. Can't able to sleep well, Corinne rushed to his aid, comfort him, telled to him that there is nothing to be fear about because it was just a dream. When Corinne leaves the room, Allen was began to wondered if his nightmare will be actually real or not.

Will he can able to confessed his real love feelings for her or there was an another secret of his that he wanted to confessed to her? Will Hera can able to discovered Ceres' second treachery in capturing Allen?

Find Out

**Note - A new original antagonist was introduced in this chapter. **

The next morning, early as usual, everyone were busily preparing at the dining hall, because today was the surprise birthday party of Allen Walker. Although he thought on his mind that they had already forgotten his birthday but only his pet Jerry knows it in a secret manner and he told them to prepared everything, in order to make Allen's birthday brings more memorable and joyful moments with the people who are around him including Jerry as well.

In the dining hall, every members of the Black Order were putting up the birthday decorations and the birthday banner on the top.

Jerry, was standing at the center position, observed everything around in every corners of the room. Captain Reever approached to him, asked " Um, Jerry. Are you really sure about this? Do you think it was better to make more specific? "

" Just relax, Mr Reever. I told the others on what should they do, in order to make his birthday more memorable although he didn't know about his real birth date. "

" Oh, I understand that of what you have said, Jerry boy. By the way, is the birthday invitations were been already sent? "

" Yes, of course. Thomas along with my teammates sent the birthday invitations early this morning. I hope my master didn't know about this surprise birthday party. "

That moment, Lavi along with Krory and Noise Marie went in, carried a huge birthday cake.

" Wow! Nice birthday cake! That coloring was a perfect match. " Jerry said, with amazement

" We been helped Mr Jerry to make this huge birthday cake. I hope Allen will be so thrilled when he sees this. " Lavi said in response

" But hold on, did Allen knows about this, Jerry? " Krory asked

" Nope, I have been planned in a secret way. This is gonna be more specific and special birthday party ever. " Jerry answered in response

" I see " Krory muttered

And the three placed the cake at the center table. At the same time, Lenalee, Kanda and Miranda entered in too, carrying some tray of foods.

" Woah! Nice foods! " Jerry said in a surprise manner

" Really it is? I hope Allen will be surprised when he sees these foods that he loves with. " Lenalee said to him

" Oh, okay. Just placed it at the other table on the other side. " Jerry told them

" Hey, mouse moron. " Kanda said, with a little impatient on his face

" What's it, Kanda? " Jerry asked him

" Did he knows about this secret party plan? I'm not very curious of what you doing with. " Kanda asked

" Nope, he didn't about this surprise birthday party and besides I wanted to make his birthday brings more memorable moments here in Black Order. I don't want to make him sad and upset. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, I doubt that you said that. " Kanda said

" Just placed the trays at the table. A few hour later, it will be finished in no time. " Jerry told them

" By the way, I don't see Miss Corrine anywhere. Do you know where is she was? " Miranda asked Jerry

" She was at the outside of the headquarters. I told her to distract my master so that he will never knows that we are preparing his birthday party. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, I see about that. After all, Corinne was very nice and brave lady even though she was a little bit older than Allen. " Miranda said

" Age and status is doesn't matter, what gives. After all, Corinne was his true destiny girl after all. " Jerry said to her

" I guess you got the point there, Jerry. " Lenalee said

" Thanks, Lenalee. " Jerry said, with a smile on his face

" So, shall we finished this ahead, Jerry? Allen will be arrived soon here. Corinne said that to me a while ago. " Lenalee asked

" Okay then, just called the others and make sure that they bring the visitors that we been invited with. " Jerry told them

" Sure thing, Jerry boy. " Lavi said

And the other exorcists were moving quickly before Allen will be arrived in a hour. As everything were been finished completely, including the foods, the birthday cake including the important visitors as well. After they finished preparing, they are all ready to gathered around, to wait for Allen to arrived in.

" He was taking so long as usual. " Chief Komui said to Jerry

" Don't worry, he will be arrived here, I swear. " Jerry said to him, with strong determination

At the outside of the headquarters, Corinne and Allen were walking on the way to the dining hall.

" Um, Corinne. " turned his face to her

" Yes, what is it, Allen? "

" Where's Jerry and the others anyway? I don't see them around here outside. Do you know where they are? "

" Just relax, Allen. They are very busy in doing their jobs today even in early in the morning. "

" they worked in early in the morning?! Oh, great. They should wake me up first. I guess they are already forgotten all about me all along. "

" Take a easy, okay? But first, we need to go to the dining hall. "

" in the dining hall? Oh, boy. I'm getting starving. "

" Let's go "

And the two reached at the entrance door of the dining hall.

" Why the door was closed? It was supposed to be opened it already. "

" Don't worry, just leave it to me. "

And Corrine opened the door. As the two entered in, the lights were suddenly turned on.

" Surprise!!! " everyone shouted together

Allen, was very curious, asked them " Hold on... what is this? "

" It was your birthday today, Allen. " Chief Komui said in response

" My birthday? " Allen asked, with curiosity

" Yes, of course. Jerry planned this surprise birthday party just for you. " Corinne said to him

He stepped forward to Jerry, kneeled down, asked him " Did you planned this all along? "

" Yes, it is, Master. After all, I wanted to make your birthday more special and brings more happy memories even though you didn't celebrate your real birthday from before. Me and everyone were prepared this, just for you, Master Allen. I don't want to see you upset and lonely. All I wanted is to make you happy. " Jerry said to him

" Jerry... " Allen uttered, then he started to cried in tears and he hugs him, said to him " Thanks a lot, Jerry. For everything... I never thought that all of you had been forgotten my birthday. "

" Your Welcome, Master. I'm your only pet after all. " Jerry said

And he stands up again, facing to the other fellow exorcists.

" Thanks for helping Jerry for this. I never thought that you guys are already forgotten about my birthday. " Allen said

" What's the deal? We wanted to make you happy, you know that. And besides, we didn't forgotten your birthday all along. Jerry tells about that to us yesterday. " Lavi said to him

" We are all grateful to have you here in the Black Order for a long time, Allen. You are the most important person, not only as a master to Jerry but to other exorcists as well. " Reever said to him

" We are so happy that you been worked together in every missions even though our goal was very risky. " Lenalee said, with a smile on her face

" Guys... " Allen uttered, looked at them, smiling happily at him, making him to cried in emotional manner, wiped his tears through his hand, and he said " Thanks a lot, guys. I'm so very relief. I have never been experienced celebrating my birthday with those who are close to me... not even once from before... I'm so very happy... " and he continued crying in emotional

General Cross Marian, approached to him, tapped his hand on his head, said to him " Everyone were so proud of you even though you are my secret stupid apprentice but in inside your heart that you are a very kind and responsible person. You haven't give up on everything... even your own life that you will spared with. "

" Master... Thanks a lot " Allen said, with a smile on his face

" No problem, after all, you are getting more mature and stronger than ever seems. But you have to remember this in your mind, don't be such a sluggish and stayed focused on your new life that you been lived just now. " General Cross told him

" I will, Master. I will keep it that way. " Allen said

After the surprising conversation, they proceed to the actual birthday celebration.

When Allen saw the birthday cake, he said with amazement " Wow! This cake was great. Do you guys made this? "

" We are the ones who make it with the help of Mr Jerry. " Krory said in response

" Blow your cake and make your birthday wish! " Chaozil shouted

" My birthday wish? " Allen asked, with curiosity

" Yeah, your own birthday wish, short stack " Kanda said to him

He sighed breathly then he stepped forward in the center, facing the candles on the cake. He paused for a moment then after a minute, he said " My only birthday wish is that I will continued my duties as an exorcist and to stayed with everyone here in the Black Order including Jerry as well. That's all I wanted to say with. "

" So, let's sing a happy birthday song to him! " Thomas shouted

And everyone singed the happy birthday song together then Allen blowed the birthday candles on the top portion of the cake. After that, a food feast went ahead, and everyone were started to eat the foods that it was placed on the other table.

Allen, tried to get a slice of cake at the top portion. Corinne went to his aid.

" Can you helped me to slice the cake? I need to get a piece at the top portion. "

" Sure thing "

And she helped him to slice a piece of cake at the top portion then she placed on his plate.

" Thanks, Corinne. " with a smile on his face

" No problem at all, Allen. Today is your special day. " did the same way as he did

And the two are eating together at the same table. On the other side of the table, Inspector Link, was eating along with the other members of the Central Headquarters, turned his head, saw the two were having some fun time together. When he saw those two, he began to get envious towards Allen.

Rouvelier, was wondered of his reaction, asked him " Uh, is there's something a matter? "

" Nothing, I was wondering something on my mind. " he responded and he went on eating the foods, but still looking at Corinne and Allen from behind, with an envious expression on his face

Back to the other side, Jerry along with his teammates, Thomas and his allies along with Timothy Hearst (Klaud Nine's apprentice) even Lavi and Krory as well, went to the table where Corinne and Allen were sitting at.

" So, seems great, huh? " Lavi asked Allen

" Sure thing, after all, it was my special birthday today and I eat a lot of foods that I wanted with. " Allen said in response, then he drink a glass of orange juice

" You are really quite a fast food eater, Mr Walker. " Kirei said to him

" Because me and Jerry were parasitic type ones. " Allen said

" Did I said that to you guys from before? That me and my master shared the same Innocence type. " Jerry asked his teammates

" Oh, yeah. I still remember of what you said from before but Kirei had already been forgotten about that. " Baldo said to him

" Hey! I didn't forget about that! " Kirei protested

" Hey, hold on, Mr Walker. I need to asked you for something. " Mata said

" Yes, what is it? " Allen asked

" How old are you exactly? I never thought that you are not too young or not too old that much. " Mata asked

" Me? Well, I'm already 17 years old now I guess. " Allen said in response

" Woah! I guess you are a little bit younger than Miss Corinne. I thought that younger men aged shorter than younger women. " Mata said

" That's was a perspective way of a human being, you know that. Master Allen was very much more different from other men including Lavi or Kanda when it's comes to strong power abilities that they have. " Jerry said to her

" Oh, I guess you got the point there, mouse boy. " Timothy said

" So, when you two planned for your first love date? " Thomas asked the two

" a love date? What's that? " Allen asked, with curiosity

" A love date is where you and your partner will celebrated your first love relationship with each other. Mostly it was existed in some couples, both singles and married ones. It was celebrated in everywhere as you and your partner wanted to, mostly some beautiful places for example in a beach or in an amusement park. " Siren stated in response

" Wow! You are really quite a skilled expert in traveling places. " Tuffy said to her

" Not that much " Siren said, with a loving smile, looking at him, making Tuffy to blushed in red on his face

" Oh, I get it now. But I'm not ready for having a first love date with Corinne. " Allen said to them

" Oh, come on, Allen! It doesn't make sense that you are not ready for your first date with Corinne. Only have to do is to have a simple love date with her in any places that you wanted to, not too much stylish. " Lavi said, insisted him

" I think Lavi got the point there. Not all love dates will focused only at eating and dancing. There are lots of things that you wanted to, just like watching a movie, playing in an arcade game, or traveling in some beautiful tourist attractions. " Krory said to him

" Okay, I understand of what you two said with. So, when do we having our first love date? " Allen asked, turned his head to her

" It was depends on you, Allen. " Corinne said to him

" Hmm... let me think about that thing later. We have to finished my birthday celebration first then we will do having our first love date. " Allen said to her

" Okay, if you say so. Then let's do it. " Corinne said, with a smiling expression on her face

" Really? But.. I have to think some-" Allen uttered, trying to finished of what he will gonna say

But Corinne tapped her finger, closed his mouth, said to him " It was a secret privacy just the two of us, okay? "

" Okay, I understand. " Allen said

And she removed her finger away from his mouth.

" Maybe I can helped you out then. " Jerry said

" Me too! " Thomas shouted

" Us too " the other alley cats said together

" We will come along too. " Lavi said

" Mhmm... " Krory uttered, nodded his head quickly

" And also us too " Mata and the others including Timothy Hearst said together

" Thanks, guys, for appreciating that way and even you too, Jerry. " Allen said, with a smile on his face

" What's the deal? I'm your pet after all. I will always there to help you if you need to, just in case of big emergencies. " Jerry said, did the same way as he did

" Your Welcome, Jerry. I'm so very grateful to have you at all the times. " Allen said to him, tapped his hand on Jerry's head

" Thanks, Master Allen. " Jerry said

But suddenly, a mysterious stranger entered in, making everyone were surprised in curiosity.

" Who was that? " Thomas wondered

The mysterious stranger, clapped both of her hands, said in a surprise manner " My! My! Haven't each of you had forgotten me to invited here? "

" Wait... I know that woman... " Corinne uttered

" Do you know that stranger? Who's she? " Jerry asked her, then he looked at her from the farther distance, and then he thought on his mind, in a realization manner " _I have been recognized that person from before... but why she was doing here anyway? _"

Rouvelier stand up from the chair, said in a surprise manner, approached to her " Miss Patricia Dalton! We thought that you didn't want to come here. "

" My job was already finished. I have been heard that there is a birthday celebration here in the Black Order headquarters today so I decided to come here, to celebrate here too. So, who was the birthday celebrant? " Patricia asked

When Allen saw her, he was started to frightened in fear, and he dropped the glass on the floor, broke into pieces, wounded his finger in process. Jerry and the others were shocked of his strange reaction.

" Oh, my gosh! You broke the glass! " Thomas said in a surprise manner

" Uh, Allen. Are you alright? What's the matter? I guess you have been wounded your finger. " Lavi asked

Then he stand up from the chair and he runs away, leaved the dining hall, without saying a word.

" Master Allen! Wait! " Jerry shouted, runs quickly, followed him

" Just sweep off the broken glass pieces on the floor. I will be right back. " Corinne told Mata and the others

" We will, Miss Corinne. " Kirei said

And she runs out the room, followed Jerry.

" What's the matter with Allen? I have never seen him acting just like that from before. " Krory wondered

" I think that he saw that mysterious woman whom Rouvelier was talking to. " Lavi said

" Her? Who's she? " Krory asked

" The vice chairman in charge of the Central Headquarters, Miss Patricia Dalton. She was working in the office for a long years ago. " Lavi said in response

" Oh, I get it now. But why Allen was very frightened when he saw her? " Krory asked

" I don't know either. Maybe Jerry and Corinne will asked him of the reason why he was afraid of her or maybe... " Lavi said in an uttered manner

Back on the other side, Patricia had heard the crash noise from the other side then Chief Komui said to her " It was the birthday of Allen Walker today, Miss Dalton. "

" Oh, it's was his birthday I see... but where's he? " Patricia asked

" I don't know. I think he went out immediately to refresh himself. He will be back in a few minutes. " Chief Komui said in response

" Oh, I doubt that. " Patricia said, with a doubtful expression on her face

Meanwhile, Allen went in the bathroom, looking at the mirror, his face was still frightened in fear then he washed his wounded finger with water. Jerry and Corinne went in, approached to him.

" Master Allen... Are you just alright? " Jerry asked him, with worried expression on his face

" Did you know that woman, Miss Patricia Dalton, the vice chairman in charge of the Central Headquarters? " Corinne asked him

But Allen did not say anything from his mouth, then he turned his back to Corinne, and he pulled her hand away, went out of the bathroom.

" Uh, Allen. Where we were going? " Corinne asked, with curiosity on her face

And the two went out, leaving Jerry were wondered in confusion of what it's going on.

" _I wondered what is really going on... Is master Allen wanted to say something to Corinne? His real feelings for her or there's something else... _" he thought on his mind

Back when, Allen and Corinne went up to the rooftop of the headquarters. The two are standing at the center, then Allen turned her back, facing her to him. That very moment, the two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

" So, is there's something to say with, Allen? I know that there is something wrong with you when you saw Miss Patricia Dalton, the vice chairman in charge of the Central Headquarters. Did you know anything about her? Did you encountered her from before just even once? "

Allen, nodded his head, said in a low tone voice " Yes, Corinne. It was really true. I have been encountered her from before.. "

But unbeknownst to them, Ceres, was hiding in the statue of a gargoyle, secretly heard the whole conversation.

" You met her from before? Since when? "

" When I was training with my master Cross at my hometown in England 4 years ago. She was introduced as a close friend of my master but the truth is that she's actually... " and he paused for a moment, while Corinne was looking at him, did not say anything from her mouth

That very moment, he was very frightened in fear then he covered his face with both of his hands, then he said with strong emotional manner " She was actually wanted to used me in order to get what she wants to. She demanded me that I will never tell to anyone or else she will killed my master and those who are around me. I was so very scared and defenseless at that time when she held me as her own slave prisoner. It was happened in 3 weeks when my master was out on duty and days passed by, she left the country, without my master never realized or know of what really happened to me. Since then, I tried to forget about of what she did to me. Since that day, I hated her so much. I can't take this anymore! I tried to stay strong and brave but still.. my memories with her was still in my mind.. still haunting me... then I became a totally defenseless person. What's just happened to me? That's was my true fear that I have with... I can't take this anymore! I can't take this anymore! " then he cried terribly with tears

Corinne, was very sympathize to him and then she comforts him, hugged him tightly, and said " You won't be a defenseless anymore. I'm still right here to protect and love you with all my soul and spirit at all the times even my own life that I wanted to take away with. No matter of what will Miss Dalton or even Ceres did to you, I still wanted to stayed by your side no matter what. "

He raised his head, looked at her, then he hold her hand, said to her " You are the only lady in my heart at all the times... always. My love and feelings will be remained to you... until my eternal death in the future. Just promise to me that you will never broke your promise to me, okay? "

" I will, Allen. I will kept that until the end. "

And that very moment, Corinne touched his face through her hand, getting nearer to him, and then they shared a kiss. Also, the snow weather was fall down from the skies. (Note: This is the third time that they kissed with each other)

Ceres, on the other hand, was became enraged in jealousy that she had " stole " Allen away from her. And so, she decided to captured him in a secret manner and she vanished away. But unbeknownst to her, Nike was watching from behind in an another statue, saw the whole scene, then he teleported back to the palace.

After their romantic confession moment, the two went downstairs. Jerry, was standing at the wall, approached to them, asked " So... what did you two talking about with at the rooftop? Don't tell me that... "

" Um, Jerry. I will explained to you everything later at inside the room. Come on, we should get back to the dining hall. We should opened the birthday gifts for Allen. " Corinne said in response

" Oh, yeah... " Jerry uttered

But a moment of sudden, Lavi and Thomas runs approached to them.

" Oh, Lavi! Thomas! Is everyone were still there? " Allen asked

" Uh, Allen. Miss Patricia Dalton will gonna speaked with you in a private manner. " Thomas said in response

" Huh? " Allen muttered, with a panicked expression on his face, looked at Corinne, hold her hand along with his

" Hey, Allen. What's the matter? Are you gonna going to speaked with her? She was waiting for you at the lobby room. " Lavi asked

" Oh, sure thing then... " Allen responded and then he released his hand from Corinne then he walks away

The four are looking at him in a little bit distance.

" I got a bad feeling about this. " Corinne said, in a thoughtful manner

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Corinne? Don't tell it that... " Thomas uttered

" Hold on, are you referring to Miss Dalton, right? But you said that you have feel something so badly. You mean that... " Lavi uttered

" She was a very cruel woman. " Jerry said, in a realization way

" Say what?! " Thomas asked, in a surprising manner, with shocking expression on his face

" Why you mean that she was very cruel woman, Jerry? Have you ever saw her from before? " Lavi asked

" Yes, it was. But I will explained that to you guys everything at the room later. This is gonna be so very risky for Master Allen. " Jerry said in response

Thomas and Lavi looked at each other, wondered of what Jerry and Corinne said to them.

Allen, was walking on the way to the lobby room, in which Miss Patricia Dalton was waiting for him. But unbeknownst to him, Ceres was secretly hiding behind from the dark shadows, followed him in a secret manner.

As he finally reached the lobby room, then he entered in. Patricia, was standing, holding a glass with a wine, looking at the snow outside, and then she turned her back to him, greeted him with amusement " No time long see, Mr Allen Walker. "

Allen, was started to feeling nervous in fear when she looks at him. He gripped both of his hands, looked like in a frozen state.

" So, what do you want this time, Patricia Dalton? Don't ever tell me that you have came here just to see me, aren't you? "

Then, she approached to him, still holding the glass with a wine on it, said " Of course it was. I have been heard that you are working as an exorcist here in the Black Order a year ago. You are growing so much mature that ever seems... But since we are reunited again... " then she placed the glass on the table and after that, she turned to him, with evil amusement " I will settled this plan in a hard way... just like from before.."

She slowly stepped forward to him, but he slowly walk back away from her, with a little frightened expression on his face.

Back when, Nike reported to Hera that Ceres wanted to captured Allen in a secret manner and also he tells her that he was in totally grave danger and so she stand up from her throne chair then she teleported away, going to the Black Order headquarters, in order to rescued Allen from the evil grasps of both Patricia and Ceres.

**Now that a new female antagonist was shown up in the picture, whom revealed that she had used Allen from before, as her own slave prisoner. Although the other exorcists didn't know of Patricia's real attitude and personality including Mr Rouvelier as well with the exception of Jerry, whom he truly knows her from the past, although Patricia didn't know that Jerry was the only one who witnessed her secret abuse treachery to his master and Corinne, whom the only person that Allen confessed with about his terrible past encounter with Patricia. But unbeknownst to everyone, Ceres was secretly sneaking in the headquarters, in order to captured Allen in a secret manner, due to her jealousy towards Corinne. Hera, on the other hand, was shocked of the news, was going on the way to the headquarters to rescued him from evil grasps of both Patricia and Ceres.**

**Will Jerry and the other exorcists can able to make the next move, in order to stopped Patricia from targeting him? Will the real secret of Patricia will be revealed in front of everyone including Rouvelier? Will Hera can able to make it on time to rescued him?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 14 - Deity's True Jealousy and Treachery Attack**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Sometimes we hide our real fears to anyone so that they will never know of what we are fearing of. But somehow, you have to faced your own fear, through courage and strong faith in yourself. You must seeked help from other people whom they have the same experience as you do. Face your own fear. "**

**\- Corinne D Artagnan**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Deity's True Jealousy and Treachery Attack

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the others were preparing for the surprise birthday party for Allen. After a hour later, everyone were gathered, as they waited for him. A few minutes, Allen shown up, and they surprised him. He was very curious that they forgotten about his birthday. After exchanging conversations, the party went on, but however the vice in charge of the Central Headquarters, named Miss Patricia Dalton, came in, asking who was the birthday celebrant. Allen, was shocked in horror when he saw her. In the rooftop, he confessed to Corinne that he had encountered Patricia from the past and he feared that she might hurt him once again, and Corinne vowed that she will protect him at all cost. Ceres, heard their conversation, was enraged in jealousy, trying to eliminate Corinne and to captured Allen. The two went back downstairs. Thomas along with Lavi went in, said to Allen that Patricia wanted to talk in a private manner. Despite his terrible fear towards her, he goes there all by himself. Hera, on the other hand, decided to rescued him from their evil grasps.

Will the secret of Patricia Dalton will come to light? Will Jerry and the other exorcists can dealed both Dalton and Ceres? Will Hera can able to make it on time?

Find Out

In a flashback, the Supreme God Zeus, was saddened about the deaths of Morion and Horpus, the first exorcist of the entire history. Aphrodite and Athena went in, approached to him.

" Your Highness, the Evil Deities were started to invaded every planets in every galaxies. I think this is their last attack after Morion and Horpus' deaths. " Aphrodite said to him

" So, what is your plan? I'm afraid that the war in the universe was still going on. How we will gonna stop them? " Athena asked

" I will used my remaining powers in order to sealed them away, so that they should be banished away forever. For those two, I will sent them to a planet where both living and non living are existed together, in which I named the planet called Earth. They should lived a peaceful and normal lives as living creatures of the universe. If the evil deities will returned back again in the future generation, they should used a power ability that it can able to fight against evil forces of the universe, in which it will be called " Innocence ". This power that can helped them to protect those who are around them, and those two must reunited together once again. " Zeus stated

And so, Zeus used his remaining powers in order to sent Morion and Horpus to planet Earth, to lived a peaceful and normal lives, as Jerryson " Jerry " Mouse and Allen Walker, respectively and then he sealed Hera and the other evil deities to the underworld for a thousand centuries.

Return to the present time, Jerry was sat on the chair, tapped his finger on the table, anxiously worried.

Mata, approached to him, asked " What's the matter, Jerry? Are you alright? "

" Something was not right... " Jerry uttered

" Huh? What do you mean? " Mata asked, with curiosity

Thomas, turned to Lavi, said " Um, Mr Lavi. "

" Yes, what is it, Thomas? " Lavi asked

" Did you know that woman named Patricia Dalton? I think Jerry was been anxiously worried for Mr Walker's safety. Do you have any ideas of the main reason why? " Thomas asked

" Just a few. But I'm not so sure if Miss Dalton had already met Allen from the past or maybe... " Lavi uttered, in a thoughtful manner

" of what? " Thomas asked

" I think she was hiding something... so dark and mysterious... maybe... she have some plans for him... But what she really wants from him?... " Lavi said and he turned to Jerry, said " Jerry, I think I get it now the reason. "

" I'm thinking the same thing too, Lavi. I think Miss Patricia Dalton has some evil plans for Master Allen... just like in the past. " Jerry said, in a thoughtful manner

" Wait... do you saw her from before, Jerry? " Thomas asked

" Yes, I saw it in my very own eyes, when I saw her that she was abused so brutally when Master General Cross was out of journey in England, 4 years ago. " Jerry said in response

" What kind of abuse that she did to him? " Thomas asked

" Well... maybe... physical or sexual... I think... but I'm not so sure either the two of them. " Jerry said

" Jerry, Those were the same things that Allen tell me from a while ago. " Corinne said to him

" It does? " Mata asked

" Yeah, I think he was very feared when he saw her or she saw him face to face. " Corinne said

" I'm so very worried for Mr Allen Walker either. " Baldo said

" Same goes for me " Kirei said

" Me too " Siren said

A moment of sudden, Lenalee along with Krory, Kanda, Bookman, Miranda along with Rouvelier and Inspector Link, went approached to them.

" What are you guys talking about? " Rouvelier asked

Corinne, stand up, said " Um, Mr Rouvelier. I think I have to telled you something about Miss Patricia Dalton. "

" Ha? What do you mean by that, Miss Artagnan? How did you know anything about her? " Rouvelier asked, with curiosity

" Maybe Jerry can able to tell about it. " Corinne said, and she urged him

Jerry, stand up from the chair, said to him " Mr Rouvelier, Miss Patricia Dalton was a criminal. "

" She was a criminal?! What are you talking about, Mr Jerry? She doesn't mean to make a crime against to anyone else. Do you have any proof or evidence to showed to us that she was a criminal?" Rouvelier asked, with a little shocking anger on his face

" Wait... I think Jerryson wanted to tell the truth, Mr Rouvelier. " Inspector Link said to him

" Link... Don't telled me that you have been defended that little mouse creature, the secret apprentice of an exorcist who was a secret ally of the Earl and the Noah Family? " Rouvelier asked

" Hold up... My master was not a secret ally of the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family. He was fighting for the good. Don't ever say bad words against him! " Jerry said, with a little anger expression

" Jerry, calmed down. " Thomas told him

" You have a bad mouth as him... " Rouvelier said, stared at him, with anger on his face

" Please, I think Jerryson is trying to tell the whole truth. Just go ahead, Jerryson. " Inspector Link said, urged him

" Say what?! But... Link! That's was not necessary to listen to him just like that! " Rouvelier protested

" Just go ahead, Jerry. We are all here to listen to you. " Lenalee told him

Jerry, deep breath in sigh, and he went on, said " You didn't know about her real secret and intentions, aren't you? You are all think that she was very kind to everyone but in reality she had hiding something. "

" Hiding of something? of what? " Krory asked

" She was abusing my master. " Jerry said

Everyone were shocked of what he had said, including General Cross, dropped the wine glass, broke on the floor and he went to Jerry, asked " What do you say, Jerryson? Allen was been abused by Miss Dalton?! "

" Yes, Master. It was happened 4 years ago when we were in England. I saw everything in my own eyes and I have the proof that Miss Dalton was a criminal. " Jerry said

He shown the note paper that he had found 4 years ago.

" a note paper? " Miranda asked

" What was it does say, Mouse Moron? " Kanda asked

And he readed " If you wanted to called for help from anyone, I will killed your precious master. Don't ever say anything to anyone else of what I did to you. "

" Wait... a threat note?! " Miranda wondered in a surprise manner

" I think I get it now... I think Miss Patricia Dalton was actually forcing Allen to not tell to anyone because she was terribly abusing him, in both physical and sexual manner. I think she was completely so very obsessed to him, not only to impurement but to the main reason that she had some evil lustful desires for younger teenage men just like Allen Walker. I been saw on the list of cases that she had already abused of about 16 young teenagers including Allen as well. " Bookman stated

" So, will you not believe of what I said, Mr Rouvelier? Miss Patricia Dalton was a betrayer and a criminal. She was pretended to be kind towards others, but she have the true evil side of hers. She hurting other people without defense. " Jerry asked

" I think he's was absolutely right, Sir. He was telling the whole truth. " Inspector Link said

He deep sigh, and he said " Okay, I had truly believed of what you had said, Jerryson. But where was Mr Allen Walker anyway? "

" He went to a private lobby room, in which he was been called by Miss Dalton, to speaked with him. I'm afraid that she have some secret evil plans to him. We need to get hurry and to stop her at all cost. " Jerry said, urged him

" I'm coming with you, Jerry. " Lenalee said

" Me too " Krory said

" I'm in " Thomas said

" Wait... what? But Thomas... are you really sure about that? " Lavi asked

" Let him be, Lavi. He really wanted to helped Jerry. Just take him along with you. " Bookman said

" Okay, if you insist. " Lavi said, with a sigh

" I'm coming with you too, Jerry. " Corinne said

" Wait... are you... " Inspector Link uttered

" I'll be fine, Link, okay? You just wait here for a moment. " Corinne said to him

" Okay then, be careful. " Inspector Link told her

Jerry, turned to Mata and the others, said " You guys must stayed here for a moment. I'll be right back ahead. "

" Sure thing, Jerry. " Kirei said

" I will coming with you, Jerryson. I wont ever forgive that evil woman who had hurt my secret apprentice. I will crushed her for good. " General Cross Marian said, with gripped both of his hands

" Sure thing, Master. Let's go, everyone! " Jerry said in a rush

And everyone were went out of the room, leaving the others behind, including Rouvelier and Inspector Link.

" Are you really sure that you will gonna trusted Jerryson? I think he was far more determining in protecting Allen Walker. " Inspector Link asked

" I guess I was totally mistaken about him. I have no idea that mouse creature, has the strong courage and determination to protect on those who are around him despite we having suspected Mr Walker from the very beginning as an enemy. Those two are having a strong bond of a true friendship between each other. However, I must accept the truth that Miss Patricia Dalton was a criminal and a traitor to the entire Order. " Rouvelier said in response

" So, if you say so, then... what kind of punishment will gonna give to her? " Inspector Link asked

The old man nodded his head, silent for a moment. Back then, Jerry and the other exorcists were running quickly, to the private lobby room. But suddenly, they were been cornered by Ceres.

" What the?! Ceres?! " Jerry wondered in a surprise manner

" I wont let you passed here. I will destroyed you all into pieces! " Ceres shouted, with filled of enragement with jealousy

" What was that deity warrior doing here, Jerry? " Lavi asked

" She was trying to go after my master. " Jerry said in response

" She was after Allen too? You got to be kidding me... " Krory wondered in a surprise

" But why? " Lenalee asked

" I will explained everything to you later. But for now... we will gonna dealed with her first. " Jerry said

" Jerry, I will gonna handled her. " Corinne said to him

" Corinne... are you... gonna fight that evil deity warrior? " Lenalee asked

" That's was not necessary to fight her all by yourself. You will gonna get terribly killed to death. " Kanda said, insisted her

" I have already know her secret moves and attacks. You guys go ahead and rescued Allen immediately. I will catch you up soon. " Corinne told them

" Corinne... " Lenalee uttered

" Let's go guys " Jerry said to them

And they continued running, leaving Corinne to faced Ceres. She released her Innocence weapon: Magic Light Blaster Gun.

" You are getting in my way this time, you exorcist lady. I will make sure that you will be crushed to death. " with a gritting mad expression in her face

" I know of what you are planning for, Ceres. You trying to get Allen Walker again this time but I won't let you to get near to him! "

" How dare you... I will never let anyone, an exorcist just like you to be in a love relationship with him. He was truly belong to me, nothing else! " with fit of enragement in jealousy

" Ceres, you are just jealous because you wanted him for your own personal evil goals and you just wanted to forced him to loved you. You have no right to have him and there is no love inside you. That was not called a real true love. "

With full of enragement and jealousy, she shouted " I will finished you off, exorcist!! "

And the two are started to battled with each other. But that very moment, Hera arrives in, intervenes, making Corinne was shocked in surprised.

" Hera? What are you doing here? " Corinne asked with curiosity

" You must go ahead, I will be the one to handled her. You must rescued Allen Walker immediately, hurry! " Hera told her in a rush

" But... Hera... " Corinne uttered

" Just go! now! " Hera shouted, urged her

" Okay then " Corinne said, and then she run away from the scene, leaving the two behind

" How dare you... Hera... " with anger expression on her face

" I won't let you to get near to Allen and the others. I will be the one to faced you, Ceres! "

" I will finished you off, Hera!!! "

The two deities are starting to battled with each other, at the outside of the Black Order headquarters.

Meanwhile at the lobby room, Patricia was almost stepped forward to Allen, was trying to walked back away from her, with a slight fear on his face.

" Trying to run away from me, eh? Pretending to be brave, aren't you, Allen Walker? " with evil amusement on her face

" You are trying to forced me again, don't you? "

" Aww... how disgracious to asked me just like that... just I said to you from before... I will gonna do the same way as from the past 4 years ago. But this time... I will make sure that you will gonna belonged to me ever... "

" I will never go with you, ever! The Black Order was my real home with all my friends and allies who are have been truly cared about me, treated as a family member and you will never to forced me to a selfish person just like you! "

" Don't ever called me selfish, you fool. I don't care if you really wanted to stayed here in a place where you will never belonged with and I don't care if you need some friends and allies who are always supported you... I won't ever allowed that... you are truly belonged to me... and no one can able to get in our secret relationship... you will gonna regret it... Allen Walker... as long I have your true impurement... "

" true impurement? What are you talking about? What do you really wanted from me, Patricia? Answer me! " with a little anger on his face

" Oh, really... you asking me about that, eh? But first... "

She tried to hold him but he tried to hit her on the face, but Patricia grabbed on his arm wrist, tightly, through her hand, gripping harder.

" What are you doing? " trying to pulled back his arm away from her

" Trying to hit me, aren't you? Oh my... you will never ever to hit me just like that.. and now then... " with amusement on her face

And she pulled him, lead to her, touching his face with her other hand. She whispered to him, with amusement " Ohh... you are the most precious young man in the whole world... from the moment that I saw you in my own eyes... that your impurement was far more gentle than other people that I met with from before. I will give you anything as you wished to, as you will gonna belonged to me. "

That very moment, she forcibly kissed him but he slapped her on the face, with anger, and then he said " I won't ever to loved you! My heart was truly belonged to the only lady that I have with. "

Making her to enraged with jealousy, she tried to attempt to grabbed him by force, but he quickly run away from her, going to the door. But she grabbed him immediately, holding him, wrapping both of her hands, through on his waist. Allen, can't able to move back, because she hold him tightly, and he started to feel so very helpless, as he was held by her.

He tried to move back away from her, but Patricia said, with amusement, as she seduced him " I wont let you to go to anyone else... even a lady whom you wanted to loved you with. You are truly mine now. You must give up yourself as an exorcist and be with me, and I will give you everything as you wished to. "

" I won't ever give up... I will continued my duties as an exorcist... as my foster father told me to... to keep on moving... to the path where I wanted to be. " with a little helpless expression on his face

" Your path will be mine now, as now you will gonna stayed with me forever... for real. "

She removed his top uniform, and then she attempted to rape him on a large sofa. He screamed for help from Jerry and the others, but she warned him " Don't ever called help from anyone or else I will killed them one by one. "

Agonize with fear for their safeties, he was feeling so very helpless and defenseless, as he tried to fight back. After that, she sexually assaulted him.

" please... don't ever do this... " with pleading expression on his face

" You will never run away from me ever... " with an evil grin on her face

As the assault kept on, Allen had no other choice but to treated as her own prison slave, feeling so helpless, defenseless and desperate young man, despite he was trying to become more braver person just like anyone else. When Patricia tried to kissed him again by force, but a moment of sudden, the door was barged down. And finally, Jerry and the other exorcists were showed up, making Patricia was surprised.

" What the? " she wondered in a surprise manner

" Just let my master go, you wicked woman! " Jerry demanded

" Or we will attacked you immediately! " General Cross Marian shouted

" Jerry! everyone! " Allen said

" So, uh... what now? " Lavi asked

" I will killed you all! " Patricia shouted, released a bolo knife from her pocket

" Oh, my! a bolo knife?! " Krory wondered in surprise

" Just hurry up and attack her! " Kanda said to Jerry

" Hurry, Jerry! Hurry! " Lenalee shouted

" We are almost getting toast! " Miranda said, with a frightening expression on her face

Patricia tried to attacked Jerry and the others.

" Jerry, watch out! " Allen shouted

" Oh, no... what should we do? " Lavi asked, with a panicked expression

" Just hit her with your weapon. " Bookman commanded

" Say what?! " Lavi asked

No other choice, Thomas shouted in a loud voice " Just hit her, Mr Lavi! "

" You got it! " Lavi said, with a deep sigh

" You will gonna pay for all the crimes that you have done! " Jerry said

Both Jerry and Lavi hitted her with their Innocence weapons, knocking her on the floor.

" Nice shot, Mr Lavi! " Thomas shouted

" Thanks, Thomas. " Lavi said, with a smile on his face

Suddenly, his paw hand was glowing, and a hammer weapon had been appeared before him, making Jerry and the others were surprised.

When Thomas noticed it, he wondered in curiosity " Hold on... what's this? "

" Due to your strong determination in helping others, I guess you are the new bearer of that Innocence anti Akuma weapon. You will gonna be Lavi's secret apprentice from this day forward. " Bookman said to him

" It really was? " Thomas asked, with curiosity

" Congrats, Thomas. " Krory said, with a smile on his face

" Do you really think so? I will be his secret apprentice from now on? " Thomas asked

Lavi, went to him, tapped his hand on his shoulder, said " You will gonna be my pet and my secret apprentice from now on, Thomas. You will gonna used the Innocence weapon that you have in fighting against evil forces. "

" Thanks a lot, Mr.. I mean... Master Lavi. Is that okay for you to called you by that title name? " Thomas asked

" Of course, no prob. " Lavi said, with a smile on his face

" Sure thing, Master Lavi. From this day forward, I will become a great Bookman just like you. " Thomas said, with determination

" That's sounds to hear that from you, Thomas. " Lavi said

Jerry went to Allen's aid, asked " Are you alright, Master? "

" I'm okay, Jerry. Don't worry about me. " Allen answered

And so, Corinne arrived in, and then she asked " Is everything were alright? "

When Allen saw her, he rushed to her, hugged her in embraced, crying in emotional. She asked him " Are you really alright, Allen? Did Miss Dalton hurt you so badly? I'm so sorry that I didn't reached you on time to saved you. Please, forgive my apologies. "

" Corinne... you don't have to apologize to me. After all, you are the only lady that I really wanted to lived and to take care of me until my eternal death. When she had hurt me so badly, I was always thinking of you.. at all the times. I really wanted to be with you forever and always. " still crying in emotional

Jerry and the others were acting romantic towards them.

Corinne touched his hair, through her fingertip, said to him " I'll promise that I will stayed by your side no matter what even that Miss Dalton wanted to hurt you so badly. I will be always be your protector at all the times. I loved you so much, Allen Walker. "

" I love you, Corinne... from the bottom of my heart... forever. "

The two shared a kiss with each other. (Note: This is the fourth time that they kissed with each other). The others were acting in a romantic manner.

" My master was so very happy because she was there for him. " Jerry said

" Yeah, you say so, Jerry. " Thomas said, with a smile

After they kissed with each other, General Cross interrupted, asked " So, what we gonna do to Miss Patricia Dalton anyway? I think we will should punished her immediately. "

" Maybe we should leave that to Rouvelier but for now, we should placed her in the prison room for a moment here in the Black Order while discussing on what kind of punishment will gonna give to her. " Corinne said in response

" I see about it. " General Cross muttered

" By the way, Corinne, Why you didn't fight with Ceres out there? " Lenalee asked

" Don't need to be worried about that, Lenalee. Hera will be the one to handled her. " Corinne answered in response

" Hera? She was here? " Jerry asked

" Is she was alright out there? " Allen asked, with anxious expression on his face

" She will gonna be fine, Allen. Don't need to be worried too much. But for now, you will gonna take a rest for a moment. I guess your birthday party was not over yet. " Corinne said to him, insisted

" Oh, yeah... the presents! It was still at inside of the dining hall. Maybe we should opened your gifts later while you are taking a rest for a while, Master. " Jerry said

" Thanks, Jerry. " Allen said

" No prob " Jerry said, with a thumbs up

After the immediant incident, everything were returned back to normal. Jerry and the other exorcists were returned back to the dining hall while Corinne is taking care of Allen in the room. Later on, Miss Patricia Dalton was been sent to a prison room, for being as a traitor member of the Central Headquarters and as a criminal, for being abusing some young male teenagers from before including Allen as well by the order of Rouvelier. After taking a long rest, the birthday party of Allen was still going on and the most exciting part is that Allen opened some of the gifts that it was given by his own pet, Jerry and the others. And he was very grateful that his birthday was so very so much memorable, because he was celebrated along with Jerry and those people who are around him.

The next two days after his birthday, all of the leaders of every Black Order from across the world, were having a special meeting at the Central Headquarters, on what kind of punishment will gonna give to Patricia Dalton, for all the crimes that she had done.

While the meeting goes on, Jerry along with Corinne and Inspector Link went to the prison room in where Patricia Dalton was placed at. When they faced her, her facial expression was in a stunning surprise. As Jerry faced at her, she said with amusement " I still had remember your face from before, you little mouse creature. "

" I need to asked some questions for you, Miss Dalton. " Jerry said

And she was amused at him.

" Why you wanted my master Allen anyway? Just answered me honestly or else I whipped you with a rope. " Jerry asked

The two are staring at each other, in different facial expressions while Corinne and Inspector Link were watching, in a silent manner.

On the other hand, a few days after the battle fight at during the birthday party of Allen, Hera had successfully defeated Ceres for the very first time, and after that Ceres sent to a prison jail, tied up with long chains while Hera and the remaining good deities were discussed on how they should punished her and she had ordered to arrested the remaining deities who were on Ceres' side. Meanwhile, Ares, was still out there of the Black Order, hiding from the farther distance, hatching an evil plan to eliminate Allen, the present reincarnation of Horpus, whom Hera secretly in love within.

**The truth of Patricia Dalton was came into light as Jerry revealed to everyone that she was secretly obsessed to his master, due to his impurement, although he didn't know about it yet. She was sent to a prison jail, for all the crimes that she had done from the past, and now she was been investigated by Jerry, Corinne along with Inspector Link, on what was her main reason why she wanted Allen. On the other hand, Ceres, was also been sent to a prison jail, tied up in chains, for all the evil things that she had done and Hera ordered the remaining deities, to arrested the remaining deities who were on the side of Ceres. But unbeknownst to her and to everyone else, Ares, was still out there, hatching an evil plan to eliminate Allen Walker, the present reincarnation of Horpus, whom Hera secretly in love within. The master friendship between Jerry and Allen was getting stronger than ever since, because their past memories as Horpus and Morion were slowly awakened and also the romance love relationship of Corinne and Allen were getting a little bit stronger, due to her strong determination to protect him from dangers and evil grasps of those people who will gonna hurt him.**

**Will their strong friendship will go on, arising to the next level? Will their past memories will be fully awakened? What will be our next move for Jerry and the other exorcists? Will Ceres and Patricia can formed a secret evil alliance, despite they are both secretly envious towards Jerry and they are both obsessed to Allen? **

**Find Oit**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 15 - Mystery of the Past Awakening**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" There was always a better and accountable plan to succeed in life. Don't ever give up on the path that it will lead you to your ultimate achievement and goal that you have been chosen with. "**

**\- Thomas and Lavi**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Mystery of Past Awakening

In the previous chapter, the other exorcists including General Cross and Rouvelier about the hidden truth of Miss Patricia Dalton and so they set off to stopped her from harassing Allen. Corinne, was been confronted by Ceres, demanded for a fight but that very moment, Hera arrives in and she confronted her instead. Back when, Jerry and the other exorcists arrived to stopped her, thanks to Thomas' strong determination and he was the new bearer of new Innocence weapon. A few days later after the birthday of Allen, Patricia was been sent to a prison jail and at the same time, Ceres was been placed in a prison room, tying up in chains.

Will the full awakening of their past memories as Morion and Horpus will be revealed? What was Patricia's new evil intention against Jerry and the other exorcists?

Find Out

In a flashback, before they could arrived in their respective destination, the Black Order, in which the two will be hired as an exorcists. The two were having a conversation at inside the train.

" Um, Master. I need to asked you for something. "

" Yes, what is it, Jerry? " turned his face to him

" What do you think the Black Order headquarters looks like? I guess I'm quite feeling so nervous. "

" Well... it was a cool and a nice place so that why Master General Cross sent us to be an exorcists. You don't have to be nervous when we were got there. "

" Unlike you, Master. You are so very optimistic that much. "

" You have to, Jerry and besides you don't have to fear of anything just like the legend story about two protectors a thousand years ago. "

" You mean the legend story of the friendship of Morion, the protector of the universe and Horpus, the first exorcist of the entire history? I guess they are so very related to us after all. "

" That's why I will be always counting on you, Jerry and you will remember this, don't be too sluggish or else I will hit you on your head. "

" I will kept it that way, Master. I swear. "

And the two make a pinkie swear sign.

Return back to the present time, Jerry and Patricia are facing with each other, in different facial expressions while Corinne and Inspector Link watching him.

" Just answer me honestly or else I will whipped you with a rope. " Jerry said

Patricia stared at him with amusement

" What do you want from my master? Answer me. " Jerry asked

" Are you really sure that it will gonna worked it out? " Inspector Link asked her

" It will be " Corinne said in response

But Patricia didn't say anything from her mouth.

" Why you didn't answer my question? Answer me!! " Jerry asked, with a little rage of anger and he whipped her by a long rope

A few seconds later, she said with an evil amusement " You little creature... you have no idea of what you are asking to. Just watch your mouth anyway. I still remember your disgusting face of yours when you tried to hit me with a knife. "

Became totally insulted, he whipped her again so hardly, said " I'm not a disgusting mouse! You have no conscience in your heart and you dare to hurt my master back then, and I saw everything in my own eyes and how dare you to say such a thing! You are nothing but a coward! Don't ever treated my master like an object! Just answer my question honestly or else I will whipped you for the third time. What do you want from my master anyway? "

She kept staring at him, with an evil amusement, didn't say anything.

" Are you will gonna answered or not?! " Jerry asked, with a little rage of anger in his face

" Well... you see, All I wanted from him was... his impurity. " Patricia answered

" his impurity? What are you talking about? " Jerry asked

" He has the most purest soul of the entire world and that's the reason why I targeted some younger teenage men, who has the most purest soul. I have chosen him because he was far more greater than the other men that I killed with a long time ago. You see... I'm not like an ordinary human and animal creature just like you. " Patricia said in response

" You are not a ordinary human being? What are you talking about? Who are you anyway? " Jerry asked

" Well you see... I'm a... " Patricia uttered

Suddenly, Allen arrives in.

" Jerry? Are you taking so long? " he asked

" Stepped aside, Master!! " Jerry shouted, turned his back to him

That very moment, Patricia transformed into her real self form, the legendary demoness of darkness, Bersheba. Jerry, Corinne and Link even Allen were shocked in horror of what they had saw.

" No way.. Miss Dalton was the... legendary demoness, Bersheba? But how?! " Inspector Link wondered in a surprise manner

" But I thought she was sealed by Morion a long time ago but.. how she was came back alive from the sealing? " Corinne wondered

" No kidding... the legendary demoness was real... just like the ancient legend book says.. " Jerry said

" That's right, I am the legendary demoness of darkness, Bersheba. I was break free from depths of fire because that stupid Morion sealed me away for a long years ago. I had came back from this world in order to seek revenge on Morion, my greatest arch enemy and of course my first goal is to find the purest mortal being in order to free the darkness that it will destroyed everything, in which it was you, my dear boy, Mr Allen Walker. " Bersheba stated, introduced herself to them, stared at Allen, making him to be scared in fear

But Jerry stepped aside, defending him, said " I wont let you to get near to my master, you wicked evil demoness! I will fight you for sure! "

" Say what?! " Allen wondered in a surprise manner

" Just go ahead and fight me, you little mouse. " Bersheba said, with amusement

Before he could faced her, he turned to Corinne and Inspector Link, said " Just bring him to the safest place and tell Lenalee and the others about this. Hurry! "

" Are you really sure that you will gonna handled her all by yourself? " Inspector Link asked

And he was simply nodded his head

" Okay, we will, Jerry. We shall take care of him. " Corinne said

" But, Jerry.. that's was not necessary to do this just for my sake.. " Allen said

" Sorry, Master. But I have to do this. I can't let put yourself in terrible danger and my goal was to protect you from harm. " Jerry said

" Jerry, you can't! " Allen pleaded

" We need to get out of here. " Corinne said, as she pulled him away out of the room

" Jerry, don't! " Allen shouted, as he tried to reached him, through his hand

" Just leave him alone, Mr Walker. We need to bring you to a safest place where she will never finds you. " Inspector Link said to him

" Jerry... " Allen uttered, in a worried expression on his face

Then, Jerry activated his Innocence weapon, and he was fully ready to faced Bersheba, the legendary demoness.

But Allen pulled himself away from them, as Jerry and Bersheba were started to battle with each other. He runs towards to him.

" Allen! " Corinne shouted

" That's was not necessary to do this, you will get hurt yourself so badly. Just stay behind! " Inspector Link said

As Jerry and Bersheba were started to fight with each other, but Allen intervenes in, grabbed Jerry from behind and then suddenly, a glowing light emerged in, making the three were surprised.

On the other side, Thomas, Lenalee and the other exorcists including Rouvelier heard the light presence.

" Did you guys heard that? " Thomas wondered

" I guess it was came from the top floor i think. " Chaozil said

" She's really here... " Bookman uttered

" Gramps? " Lavi wondered

" The legendary demoness of darkness, Bersheba... she was came back from the dead. " Bookman stated

" Say what?! Who was that Bersheba anyway? " Tuffy asked

" Bersheba was one of the most powerful demoness of the underworld. It was happened before the battle between good and evil in which it was called " Battle of Revelation " in which it was happened in three days. She was the responsible for invading Hera's hometown a long time ago. Before the war between good and evil deities, she was been ordered by the ruler of the underworld, to killed Morion, the protector of the entire universe. But in the end, she was sealed in to the depths of flames for a hundred years. " Lavi stated

" And also, that demoness has the ability to shape-shifted any living creatures just like human beings. " Thomas added

" So that's means... one human being should be the demoness Bersheba... but how we will gonna looked for her? " Lenalee asked

" I know where the legendary demoness was. " Bookman said

" in where? " Tuffy asked

" Bersheba was disguised as Miss Patricia Dalton. " Bookman said in response

Everyone were shocked in surprised of what Bookman said.

" Just I expected... " General Cross uttered, then stand up from the chair

" Where are you going, General? " Rouvelier asked

" Those two are in danger. I need to stopped her at once. " General Cross said

" No... Jerry.. even... Allen too! They are in terrible danger. We need to saved them. " Thomas said in a rush

" I'm going with you, Thomas. " Lavi said

" Same goes for me " Krory said

" I'm in too. I'm going to catch up with Corinne and Inspector Link right away. They were with them. " Lenalee said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go ahead! " Kanda said

Everyone went out of the room, to stop Bersheba. Rouvelier, was became terrified, said to himself " Miss Patricia Dalton was the legendary demoness of darkness, Bersheba?... How was in the world was happening now? "

" Don't need to be worried, Mr Rouvelier. I'm sure that they will captured that evil monster at once. " Chief Komui told him

" I hope so it will work out... " Rouvelier uttered, nodded his head, watching at the article of Morion and Horpus, thought on his mind " _I guess it will happened again... those two... will arise... together in defeating the evil forces of the universe.Every __legends and hidden histories in the world __will be become true after all.. _"

Back then, the light flashed out of the Black Order headquarters. Allen, had protected Jerry, with his Innocence power, in a form of a barrier shield. Jerry was surprised of what he did.

" Master... did you... " Jerry uttered

He looked at him, said with a little pleading expression on his face " Jerry... I was doing this... I can't let you to fight her alone... so please, just let me to fight her by your side, please... "

" But... Master... I... was trying to... " Jerry uttered, trying to say something

But a moment of sudden, Bersheba attacks Allen from his back, by grabbing his arm away from Jerry.

" I got you now... my dear boy... " she said with evil amusement

" Master! " Jerry shouted

" Jerry! " Allen shouted

The two tried to reached their hands with each other but suddenly Jerry was hitted by her attack, making him to knocked down so terribly on the ground.

" Jerry, no!! " Allen shouted

" You are mine now, my dear boy. You are going to come with me now. " Bersheba said, with an evil laughter

Corinne and Inspector Link jumped out of the room in which Miss Dalton was been held prisoner. They saw Jerry was knocked down on the ground, laid unconscious.

" Jerry! Jerry! Are you alright? " Corinne asked, trying to wake him up

" Corinne, look! Bersheba had got Mr Walker! " Inspector Link said, pointed through his index finger

" Help me! " Allen shouted

" I wont let you to have him! " Corinne said, tried to fired her weapon at her, but it was failed to hit her at the vital point

" He was mine now. No one can able to stop me, as the legendary demoness of darkness. " Bersheba said, with an evil laughter

Being held captive in her hands, Allen, had no other choice, but a sudden, he screamed so very loudly, calling the name of Jerry and the whole surrounding was trembling quietly.

" What's the? Is this... " Inspector Link uttered

" The true power ability of the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus... As he was getting agonizing too much pain and helpless, he screamed out the name of Morion... his secret apprentice and the protector of the entire universe. " Corinne stated

" Wait... are you saying that Mr Walker and Jerryson were the present reincarnations of those two protectors? " Inspector Link asked

" Yes, exactly it was. " Corinne said in response

" But why? " Inspector Link asked

" I need to explained that to you later. " Corinne said

On the other side, Thomas and the other exorcists were stopped running, heard the scream presence. Miranda's Time Innocence was glowing lighter

" I think I feel something... " she uttered

" What's it, Miranda? " Noise Marie asked

" The past has return back again... I think Jerry and Allen were... finally fully awakened their memories as Morion and Horpus?... " Miranda stated

" You got to be kidding me!! " Kanda said in a surprise manner

" Just I expected with... we need to get hurry... there is no time left to stand around.. " General Cross told them

And they keeped on running.

Back then, because of the agonizing scream, Bersheba can't able to move quickly, and Allen pulled himself away from her. That very moment, he began to transformed into his past reincarnation self, the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus. His outfit was similar to his second evolution form, with his Crown Clown weapon. His hair, was purely whiter than ever. Unlike his human form, he has no cursed eye on the right side of his face and he has a sword weapon on it. Both Corinne and Inspector Link were surprised of what they had witnessed.

" Allen... he was looks different... " Corinne uttered

Meanwhile, Hera feeled the strong presence of Horpus but it was interrupted when a knight arrived, approached to her, said " My Queen, Ceres has been escaped from the prisoner room. "

" Say what?! She's had escaped? But how?" with a shocking expression on her face

" The interior wall of the prison jail was breaked down into pieces, creating a huge hole. "

And so, she thought on her mind that Ceres will go after Allen and to destroyed Jerry and the other exorcists once again and then, with the assistance of Nike and Kronos. They went out of the palace, and to stopped Ceres at once.

Back when, Allen (as Horpus) went approached to the unconscious Jerry. He laid his hand on his forehead, closed his eyes. After a few minutes, Jerry was finally recovered again from a brutal attack. When he saw Allen (as Horpus), his mind flashed about the moments that they spend time together from the past before the war invasion begun. After that, Jerry transformed into his past reincarnation self, Morion. His outfit was similar to an ancient warrior of Greek Mythology. Unlike his present reincarnation self, he was wearing a golden helmet on his head. Then, he bowed down, kneel before him, said in a formal way " It's was a long time to see you again, Master Horpus. "

" Me neither, my little Morion. "

" How did they know with each other? " Inspector Link asked

" It was a long story but for now... " Corinne said, turned her head, watching them

Then, Horpus helped Morion to stand up and then the two faced back to Bersheba, was surprised in shocked when she saw Morion came back alive.

" No way! This is impossible! You came back alive?! How dare you... " she said with anger

" Ready, Master Horpus? " Morion asked

" Same goes for me " Horpus answered

They released their respective ace weapons, charged their combination attack against her. Bersheba, tried to seize them but she was completely defenseless and powerless. And so, the two attacked her so very brutally then she knocked down on the ground. Corinne and Inspector Link were surprised of what they had witnessed with.

After a few seconds, they started to became tired and exhausted and they reversed back to their original selves, fell collapsed on the ground. Link and Corinne rushed to their aids.

" Wake up, Jerryson! Wake up! " Inspector Link said, trying to wake him up

" I think they are both exhausted because of their transformations. We should healed them first. " Corinne said to him

" Sure thing " Inspector Link answered

A minute later, Thomas, Lenalee and the others are finally arrived on time. When they saw Jerry and Allen were unconscious, they were surprised in shocked.

" What's the matter with them? " Lenalee asked

" They are been both exhausted because they were transformed into their past selves, as Horpus and Morion and they battled Bersheba off with their own weapons. " Corinne said in response

Everyone were surprised of what she had said.

" Just I expected with... " General Cross uttered

" So... where's that legendary demoness, Bersheba was? " Thomas asked

" Over there " Inspector Link said

They turned their heads back, looked at the unconscious body of Bersheba.

" Maybe we should placed her in a steel prison cage, tied her up with some long chains, and placed in a private room, to make sure that she won't let herself to escaped. " General Cross stated

" Poor buddy... " Thomas uttered, as he looks at the unconscious Jerry

" So... what's now? " Lavi asked

" We need those two to be healed first and to take a rest for the night. " Corinne said to them

" I'm so very worried for Jerry and Allen. I never thought it would happened just like this... as the time predicted. " Miranda said, with a worried expression on her face

" Same goes for me. I hope they will be recovered immediately. " Krory said

After the immediant incident, the exorcists returned back inside, tell to the Rouvelier and the other staffs of the Black Order, that they had captured the legendary demoness, Bersheba. Then, Chief Komui ordered the other staffs to carried her, placing her in a private room on the ground floor while on the other hand, Corinne and Inspector Link along with some few of medical staffs and members of the Order, had taking care of both Jerry and Allen, to healed them up.

~ Time Skip ~

~ Later that night ~

(Note: This time, Allen will be narrated his POV (Point of View)

In a dream, I saw the same scenario from a night ago, completely so very bloody and empty, with all my friends were ended up being dead on the ground, including my pet Jerry. But unlike from before, instead of Ceres, it was an another evil deity god appeared before me, it was actually Ares, the god of war.

When I saw him, I asked " What do you want anyway? "

Ares, without saying any word from his mouth, then he stepped forward towards me, in a madly in rage on his face. I asked him again, with a terrible fear " Wait... hold on... what you will gonna do to me? Wait... stop... I don't intend to fight you... "

He released his huge murder weapon from his pocket then he went towards to me, realizing that he will gonna killed me by his weapon.

" Wait... please... don't killed me... please... don't... stop... please stop! "

But he had never listen to me, and so, he wanted to strike me by his murder weapon. I have no other choice but to screamed in fear but suddenly the voice of Corinne called me out.

" Allen! Allen! Are you alright? "

After that horrible nightmare, I woke up from the bed, still shocking. Corinne, was there, by my side then I was wondering if where I am now.

" Where am I? " with a curiosity on my face

" You are here in the ward room. You and Jerry were been injured on the fight with Bersheba this morning and you two were transformed into your past selves, Morion and Horpus. You two defeated her by your ability attack. "

" Hold on... where's Jerry? Is he was alright? " with a panicked expression on my face

" He was fine but still not awake yet. "

" No way... " with an upset expression on my face

She tapped her hand on my shoulder, said " Don't need to be worried about him, Allen. Inspector Link along with Thomas, Lenalee and the others will be guarding him for the night, in order to recovered your injuries. I will be guarding you here for the night. "

I was feeling so very worried about my pet Jerry's condition, I had no other choice but to smiled myself of what Corinne said to me. And so, I looked at her, with a little romantic manner and then, my heart was getting beating so louder than ever, when Corinne was with me at all the times when I need and seeked help from her.

~ No POV (Point of View) ~

Meanwhile, the head leaders and ambassadors of every Black Order around the world, were discussing about the mysterious awakening of Jerry and Allen, as Horpus and Morion respectively.

" Are you saying that those two are really the present reincarnations of the two powerful protectors? " one of the head leader asked

" It doesn't make sense. An exorcist can't able to become the protectors of the entire universe. " one of the ambassador said

" That's why I telling to you all of this, that... the legend of the awakening... was really true after all... " Rouvelier stated

" It is? " one of the head leader asked in a surprise manner

Chief Komui, stand up from the chair, said " Listen up, everyone. I know it was hard to explained this but for now we should need to focused on how to defeat the evil forces who will wanted to invaded the entire universe and besides we had been captured the legendary demoness of darkness, Bersheba, an evil creature who wants nothing but evil conquest. So that's why we need to be more prepared before it's was too late. "

" You got the point there, Chief Komui. But hold on... is Jerry and Allen were alright? " Bak Chan asked

" They are still recovered yet but they will be fine. They are still taking a rest in the ward rooms. " Chief Komui said in response

" I see " Bak Chan muttered

Chief Komui sit down back again on the chair. Rouvelier went on, said " Just like of what Chief Komui Lee said, we need to be more prepared if it's just in case when the evil forces will gonna invaded the entire world. The evil deities were continuing their war invasion in every countries. We can't waste our time and we need to make a counter attack plan immediately so that there will be no casualties and lives to be wiped out. But for the meanwhile, Bersheba was been placed on a huge steel cage, tied up with long chains, so that she could never escaped. General Cross and the staffs of the Black Order will handled the investigation and analysis about her and her true whereabouts. "

But suddenly, the tv appeared, and Ares appeared on the screen, making everyone were shocked in surprised.

" No way... it's that... " Chief Komui uttered

" Ares, the evil god of war?! " Bak Chan wondered in a surprise manner

Ares said in a loud voice " Listen up, you living mere creatures of this planet! I'm Ares, the evil god of war, and I'm in the side of Ceres, the deity warrior. I have something that I need to request from you, I need that white hair young man named Allen Walker, an exorcist of the Black Order. I will gonna meet him for a private intention. If you don't bring him to me, I will gonna showed all the dead living creatures from around the world that I have been killed with through broadcast. I will give you 2 hours to bring him to me... if he's was really there... "

Rouvelier, Chief Komui, Bak Chan and the other head leaders and ambassadors, were shocked of what he had said. Also, Ares' voice reached to the other members of the Order including General Cross, were shocked of what Ares had said.

On the other hand, Thomas and the other exorcists heard of what Ares had said with.

" That guy demanded Allen Walker?! " Tuffy wondered in a surprise manner

" But why? " Kirei wondered

Also, Lenalee and Inspector Link heard it too, shocked in surprised.

" No way... the evil god of war... wants Allen?.. " Lenalee wondered in curiosity

" Maybe he had planned something so badly... I knew it... will be happened too soon... " Inspector Link uttered

But they didn't see that Jerry had opened his eyes, but in a weakened state, heard of the demand announcement, was shocked in horror, thinking on his mind that Ares had planned something against his master.

Allen, on the other hand, was started to anxiously in fear that Ares demanded him, thinking that he was afraid to faced him because of the bad nightmare he had a while ago, that's he will gonna killed him, without any reason. And so, Corinne asked him " So, what's your plan now, Allen? If you don't make a move, he will gonna showed all the dead bodies of every living creatures from across the world through broadcast. If he does, the Black Order will be doomed for good. "

He nodded his head, thinking on his mind that if he will gonna fight all by himself without Jerry by his side, he will be ended up vanished for good.

That very moment, he went to Corinne's side, hugged her in embraced, said with strong emotional manner with fear and anguish to her " No, I can't! I can't faced that guy! I'm so very scared that I couldn't fight him without Jerry by my side. I'm so very scared... so that's why... I need your help, Corinne... please... I don't know on what should I do.. "

" Allen... "

The two are looking at each other, in different facial expressions. After a few minutes, she responded " Okay, I will helped you out, Allen. But you need to removed your fear out of your mind. Just faced with courage and bravery even though that Jerry can't able to fight for now but for now, I will assist you for a moment. "

Allen, became silent, has no other choice but to followed of what she had said. And so, they went out of the headquarters in a secret, without knowing it to Jerry and the other exorcists. As they arrived at the outside of the headquarters, in the midst of the seashore and they saw Ares, was standing there, in a center position. Corinne urged him to stepped forward in, and he followed of what she had said. As Allen faced him, the deity god turned his back to him, said with amusement " Well.. You have finally arrived on time, Exorcist Allen Walker. "

Then, Allen started to trembling in fear as Ares faced him while Corinne was watching him from the distance.

**Now that the full awakening of Jerry and Allen's past memories as Morion and Horpus, were finally returned back to light. Bersheba (the real self form of Miss Patricia Dalton), was ended up again captured in a huge steel cage. On the other hand, Ares, demanded to everyone that they should bring Allen Walker, for a private intention or else he will gonna showed through broadcast of all dead living creatures that he had killed from across the world, making everyone were shocked in surprised. Allen, on the other hand, was fear that he couldn't fight him alone, without Jerry by his side, and he requested Corinne to helped him, to fight alongside him. But she urged him to faced him with courage and bravery, despite his protests. They went out of the headquarters in a secret manner and that very moment, the two men faced with each other for the very first time. Meanwhile, Hera along with her assistances, Nike and Kronos, searched for Ceres, who had been escaped from the prison jail.**

**Will Ares' evil plot in killing Allen will be succeeded? Will Hera can able to arrived on time to saved him from Ares' evil hands? Jerry, on the other hand, will can able to recovered back to his normal way, in order to helped Allen and to defeat Ares? Did Ceres had planned this all along, in order to get rid of Jerry and the other exorcists and to captured Allen as well?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 16 - A Mouse Exorcist's Sacrifice**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" The only way to be a good friend is to make and meet a good friend, with gentle and well-self reliance on those who are in need, in terms of our problems, trials and challenges in life, not on the physical appearances. Learned yourself to find a close friend wisely and carefully, with all in your heart and mind. "**

**\- Allen Walker**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - A Mouse Exorcist's Sacrifice

In the previous chapter, Miss Patricia Dalton had finally revealed her real secret identity, the demoness Bersheba, was trying to go after Allen but Jerry cornered her and later on, she attacked him brutally, making Allen was in grief, calling his name, was suddenly transformed into his past reincarnation self, the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus. After that, he healed Jerry, transforming him into Morion, his past reincarnation self. Later on, the two are still recovered their wounds and injuries. Meanwhile, the entire Black Order world organizations were having a meeting, on about the secret awakening of Allen and Jerry. But the meeting was been interrupted when Ares, the god of war, demanded that he had challenged Allen Walker in a secret match. However Allen on the other hand, was still feared that he cannot fight alongside with Jerry, and so he asked Corinne for assistance. And so, the confrontation match has been begun.

Will Jerry can able to catch up with him, in order to stop Ares? Hera, on the other hand, will can able to reached Allen on time? Will the other exorcists can able to find out that Ceres was behind of this secret misfortune plan?

Find Out

In a flashback, before the encounter of Patricia Dalton, It was a day ago before the birthday of Allen. Hera had secretly entered in the room in which he was sleeping. Jerry and the others were already asleep at that time.

When she saw him sleeping, she felt in her heart that she was feeling regret towards him because of her evil things that she had done from the past and in the present. She wanted to changed her ways in order to help him, Jerry along with the other exorcists in the battle against Ceres and the other deities who were on her side and her true tears were fall from her eyes.

She placed a thing on the top of the cabinet and then she gave him a good night kiss on his forehead, said in a low tone voice " I could wanted to stayed for so long but somehow... I wanted to let you go for a while... From this day forward, I wanted to helped you at all times despite all the evil things that I have done from the past. But I truly feel in my heart that I cannot let you go, is because I truly loved you so much, my dear Horpus... no... Allen Walker. I will kept on loving you and to watch over you until the end of my life. "

She stepped back away from his distance, tried to vanished away. But a few seconds, Allen had woke up from the bed, making her to be surprised.

" Hera... why are you doing here? "

Tried to turned her back to him, said in a low tone voice " Oh, I'm so sorry to disturb your sleep. I must go back to my palace. Sorry about that, my apologies. "

She tried to walked out but Allen pulled her hand, with his head nodded, and she was surprised of what she had noticed with.

" I know that it was very hard to feel this way but... I was feeling regret when I saw you, ran away without saying goodbye to me. "

She nodded her head, said " I'm never ran away. I was trying to get myself away from difficult situations just like this and that's the reason why I came here. "

" Are you saying that you are protecting me because of that? "

Finally, she turned her back to him, facing to him, said " Look, for all those centuries that I had seek in the world where I don't really belonged with and also... those evil things that I have done with... after all, I wanted to change myself, in order to feel what is real love looks like... just like how you did from the past. But somehow, I need to stepped away from you because it was not safe for you because Ceres and her minions will might targeted you. "

" I don't understand.. It wa-"

" I know that but in reality, I have to do this because I truly loved you so much. "

Surprised of what she said, he responded " You really think... so? "

" Of course but for now, I should let you to go, to lived peacefully with your pet tJerry and on those who are very close to you. I will fight alongside with you, by your side... even my own life that I will take away within. "

" But... you are so very important to me despite that you are an evil creature from the first place... and somehow, I feel in my heart that I can't lose you in my life. "

He placed both of his arms around her shoulder, then his face went slowly near to hers.

" Even though that you are an ugliest goddess in the whole universe. You are still the most bravest goddess that I ever met with... and I was fall in love to you too. "

" But... you are fall in love to that lady named Corinne, right? " with confusion on her face

" I will loved you but for Corinne was far more greater. After all, I can't let you two lose by my side at all the times. "

" Allen Walker... "

And that very moment, the two are shared a kiss with each other. Hera, had never been closed contact to a mortal human being who had been reincarnated because of their past life. After that, she stepped back away from him.

" Good night, Hera.. "

" You too, stay well. Don't tell this to Jerry and the others that I had secretly came here, okay? " with a beautiful smile on her face

" I will, you too. " did the same way as she did

And she finally vanished away from his sight. As she had left, he saw the thing that Hera had been placed on the top of the cabinet and he was surprised that it was actually a red rose with a red locket necklace that it was attached to it.

He holded it, through his hand, placed on his chest, was realized that it was the first special birthday gift that she had gave to him.

But unbeknownst to him at the outside, Ares, had secretly heard their conversation, was getting far more jealous than ever, and so he hatched an evil plan in order to eliminate Allen, the present reincarnation of Horpus, whom Hera was secretly in love within.

(Back at the present time)

(At the island)

And so, the two men are facing with each other, in different facial expressions while Corinne was watching from the distance.

" I never thought that you had accept my challenge without second thought, what a brave person you are. " with an amusement on his face

" I have been heard of what you had said back then and besides, I will never allowed to showed some innocent people that you had been killed with. I will regret with no guilt. "

" Oh, it that's so? well, I have one reason why I demand you in a challenge. "

" What's it? "

He released his scythe weapon, pointed to him, said with furious expression " I will eliminate you. "

" What are you talking about? "

" Haven't you realized that Hera was secretly in love to you? I had heard your conversation with her a few days ago and I felt jealous towards you and besides you had stole her away from me, Horpus!! " with fit of anger on his face

" Look, I didn't stole everything from her and besides, you are just jealous to me because you wanted to served her so much. She had no longer need you anymore as her servant, because of your betrayal and incompetence. "

" It will never happened! I will gonna eliminate you at all cost, you exorcist brat!! "

Then, Allen activate his Innocence weapon.

" Then, bring it... "

And their fight has been begun. Corinne, watching at him, thought on her mind " _I know that you can do it, Allen. Don't lose hope and have strong courage. Everyone were relied on you. You can do it. _"

The fight went on smoothly but in the midst of this, Allen tried to strike with his Clown Crown weapon on Ares' chest but he failed and Ares vanished from his sight.

" Where was he? " as he keep turned his back, looking for him

" Allen! He's right behind you! " Corinne yelled

" What did you just say? "

A few seconds, Ares was behind on his back.

" What the?... He's right behind me?! "

And the deity strike him by his weapon, making him to getting wounded on his left arm and then he knocked him down on the ground.

Ares, laughed at him with disappointment " I'm pretty impressed of your fighting skills but you are too weak when it's comes to a real brutal battle combat. "

Allen, tried to able to stand up, despite of the wound on his arm, asked " Is that what you want? Trying to eliminate me at all? You had no regret in yourself after you wanted to killed me. "

" You are willing to died? " with a burst of laughter and he went on " Well, that's fine with me and after all I will finally achieved my goal, is to be with Hera's side forever and ever and to forget about you anymore!! "

He wanted to strike his weapon at him.

" Allen! just get away!! " Corinne yelled

Allen, closed his eyes, thought on his mind that this is will be his end of his life but after a few seconds later, his eyes were opened again as he heard a familiar voice beside him.

" What the? It couldn't be... "

Corinne, said in a surprise manner " No way! It was Jerry! "

And he saw Jerry was beside him, holding his Innocence weapon, successfully hitted Ares on the chest, making him to getting wounded, but still in a weakened state.

" Jerry... you had came here to saved me?... but you are not stronger yet. "

A moment, Lenalee along with Lavi, Thomas, Inspector Link and Kanda came to Corinne's aid.

" Are you alright? " Lenalee asked her

" Yes, I'm fine. Hold on, how did you guys know? Did you guys brought Jerry to eliminate the deity? " Corinne said in response

" Yes, after we had heard of that announcement back when. Jerry sensed that the deity god might killed Mr Walker and so he decided to stopped him despite we told him that he was not getting much stronger but somehow we understand of what he truly feels with, to protect his owner from death. So, that's why he came out in a secret, and then we will go out next when he had killed him. " Inspector Link stated

" No kidding me... " Corinne uttered, turned her back again to Jerry, and she thought " _Even though that he was not very strong enough, he was still very determined to protect Allen from death. He sacrificed his own energy and courage in just to saved him. _"

Ares, can't able to stand still, because of Jerry's Innocence weapon had strike him on the chest, almost fall to his death, said to him " You are so tough to killed me just like that, you mouse exorcist brat. Don't ever underestimate me because I'm more powerful than you are. "

" I had do this because I won't let you to killed my only precious master in the whole universe and after all, you will gonna be annihilated by the Supreme God, of all your terrible sins that you have done with. Don't ever mocked other people's powers. They have shown their courage and skills to protect the world from evil threats and darkness and I won't ever allowed it that to happen... "

Surprised of what he had said, Ares said in a deep breath, was almost fall to death, in a low tone voice " You are getting more stronger than ever, Morion... After all, I will gonna died for my loyalty for her... that's all I gonna say with... "

And then, the deity god fell down on the ground, was now dead for good. After that, Jerry reversed back to his original form, and he fell collapsed, making Allen was shocked in grief.

" Jerry! Jerry! " as he rushed to his aid, trying to wake him up, helding him on both of his arms

Corinne and the others went to his side.

" I think Jerry had sacrificed his own strength in order to protect you, Allen. " Lavi said to him

He looks at him, and he began to cried " Why you had do this to me, Jerry? Why?! Why?! " still helding on both of his arms

" I think he should recovered his health first. " Kanda said to him

Corinne, was sympathize to him, went to his aid, tapped her hand on his shoulder, said with determination " Don't worry, Allen. He will getting well soon. After all, he had never gave up on you. He has a strong spirit to healed him up back to normal. "

" Thanks, Corinne. After all, you earned my trust. But for now, I should let Jerry to recovered his health, in order to get him back to normal once again and he and I will fight alongside with each other again. " Allen said, with a smile on his face

" No problem at all " Corinne said, did the same way as he did

But suddenly, Hera arrived in, in a panicked state.

" Is that Hera? " Thomas wondered in curiosity

" What do you want this time? " Lenalee asked

" I don't want to harmed you all. Is Jerry was alright? I had been heard that Ares will gonna killed Allen and I decided that I will came here to stop him. " Hera responded

" Oh, I see. But, Ares was already dead. He was been killed by Jerry when he tried to killed Allen. But somehow, Jerry was still not able to get stronger yet, he needs some fast recovery. " Lavi stated

" I get it now and by the way, I need to asked for a request. " Hera said to them

" Yes, what's it? " Corinne asked

" Shall you guys leave me and Allen for a moment? I need to asked something to him that's it was very important. " Hera answered

" Okay, suit yourself. " Kanda said, with a little impatient expression

Allen, turned to Corinne, with an upset expression on his face, didn't know of what he will gonna say next. But Corinne said to him " Don't worry about me, Allen. I should take Jerry back to the headquarters, to healed him. I think she wanted to speak with you and besides she was very concerned about you. "

" Corinne... " he uttered

And Corinne and the others carried Jerry back to the headquarters, for his recovery, leaved Hera and Allen behind.

When they are gone, Allen turned to her, asked " So, is there's something that you wanted to say to me? "

" Actually... it was just one question. "

" What's it? "

" Can you tell me on how you and Jerry met with each other? You didn't tell me about the story on how did you became fast friends with him from the first place. "

And then, Allen became silent, turned his head, facing at the blue water seas.

**Jerry, had foiled Ares' evil plot to eliminate his master Allen by killing him at the chest, that it was the cause of his death. After the fight, he fell collapsed again and he should recovered his health. That very moment, Hera arrived in, to checked on the two, to make sure that they are alright, and so the two are having their second private conversation with each other. The goddess asked him on about on how he and Jerry met with each other and then Allen faced at the blue seas, in a silent manner.**

**Will a true spark developed with each other? Will Jerry can able to recovered back to his normal state? Will Hera can able to figured it out that it was actually Ceres was behind of this?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 17 - History of A True Friendship**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Friendship is the strongest form of relationship of love and it will never been torned apart by anything else. It was called an unconditional love. "**

**\- Jerryson " Jerry " Mouse**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - History of A True Friendship

In the previous chapter, Allen had been confronted in a battle fight against Ares, the god of war, whom it revealed that he was extremely jealous towards him because of Hera's love relationship with him. He tried to killed him but suddenly Jerry intervene in, killed Ares by his Innocence weapon, and after that he collapsed again for the second time, making Allen was getting anxiously worried. Hera, arrived in, to checked on him, to make sure that he was safe. And so, the other exorcists left, leaving the two behind, having their own private conversation.

Will a true romance spark will developed with each other as past ill fated lovers-enemies? Will Jerry and the other exorcists can able to find out that Ceres was behind of this misfortune? Who will gonna intervene in the relationship between Hera and Allen?

Find Out

In inside the Black Order Headquarters facility room, Corinne along with Mata, Siren, Baldo, Kirei and Thomas was watching and guarding Jerry, who was still in coma, due to heavy exhaustion in killing Ares, the god of war. A few hours later, he was finally awoke, making everyone were in delight.

" pal! You are finally awake again. " Kirei said in delight

" We thought that you will in terrible coma for good. " Baldo said, in a worried expression on his face

" I'm so glad that you are finally recovered again. Everyone in the entire Order was getting so very worried about your condition. " Mata said to him

" How long I was been just like this? " Jerry asked

" 3 hours ago. It was already past 11 o clock pm. " Thomas said in response

" Are you feeling better now, Jerry? We have been witnessed that you had been killed the god of war, Ares on the fight between him and Allen. " Corinne asked

" I did? " Jerry asked, with curiosity on his face

" Yes, you kicked the evil god butt. Great job, buddy. " Kirei said, with a thumbs up pose

" Wa... Wait... where was Master Allen? I didn't see him anywhere. " Jerry asked

Then a familiar voice said to him " He was talking to that beautiful goddess named Hera outside of the headquarters. "

" He was talking to Hera? " Jerry wondered in curiosity

It was no other than Lavi, was standing at the doorway.

" Are you feeling alright, Jerry boy? " he asked

" Yes, I'm fine really, Mr Lavi. Why he was talking to her? " Jerry responded

" It was a secret privacy, you know that. You should stay here for a moment but don't worry, he will be returned back in a moment. " Lavi said to him

" I see about it. Anyway, I'm getting starving. I didn't eat anything for the past few days. Can you guys requested to Mr Jeryy to ordered any food? " Jerry requested to them

" Wow, you are really quite a food eater. " Siren said, tapped her hand on her forehead, with a deep sigh

Meanwhile at the outside of the headquarters at the seashore, both Hera and Allen were standing, while he looks at the sea water flowing back and forth.

He turned his head to her, said " It was happened a long time ago. I was in an another country, along with my master General Cross, for my training as an exorcist. I first found Jerry at those flowing waters at that time. "

" in the water? But why? " with curiosity on her face

" He was been abandoned by someone, due to kind of plague or something. "

(Flashback)

(4 years ago)

(In India)

The night was so very gloomy, with few people walked in the street corners of the city. At that time, after his training with General Cross, his master for the whole day. Allen, who was a young lad at that time, walking in every corners, to have his own relaxation at under the stone bridge. But in a moment of sudden, he saw a brown basket that it was flowing on the water.

" Where was that basket come from? "

He went down on under the bridge. The brown basket stops on a huge rock. He picked it up.

" I wondered what was in inside of this basket. "

He opened the basket and much to his surprise, it was actually a small baby brown mice, wrapped in a white curtain. That very moment, Allen was getting sympathize to the poor little creature. However, he was surprised when he saw on the mice's arm, was colored red on it, with a cross symbol on its hand (in which similar to Allen's Innocence weapon) and also, on the right of his forehead, on the top of his right eye, there was a similar pentacle that attached to it. Then, he was started to wondered in his mind " _Don't tell me that he has an anti akuma weapon just like me__? But how he did get this that it was very similar to me? But somehow, I was getting pitied at him because he was been abandoned by someone. From this day forward, I will take care of him as my own foster pet. _"

Then, Allen went on narrating " And so, I decided to take care of him as my own foster pet even though he doesn't have his own parents despite my master's objection to take him as a pet but in the end, he agreed that I will take him as my personal pet. I named him Jerryson after the same name of one of my favorite character in a fantasy book. As months goes by, he grown up a little bit and he started to speaked and to understand human language and to walked around in every places. This is the first time I heard him speaking to me. He was just 6 months old at that time. "

(Return from the flashback)

Allen, was surprised when he heard Jerry was started to talked to him for the very first time.

" Well, hello, Jerryson. You can able to speak. How was your feeling, huh? " waved his hand at him

" Wait... who are you? Are you my owner? Where are my parents? " with curiosity on his face

" Yes, I am. But unfortunately, I didn't know about your real parents. You have been abandoned. "

" abandoned? Really? Where in the world am i? "

" You are in the country of India, Jerryson. I was the one who had found you on the seas a few months and after all, you have a strange thing in your arm and in your forehead. "

He tried to touched with his other hand and he was surprised in shocked, tried to get off the thing from his arm. But Allen calmed him down.

" Take a easy, Jerryson. Don't hurt yourself. That thing in your arm was your anti akuma weapon and that thing in your forehead was your ability to see spirits. "

" I was? But how it was happened? How did I get these things just like this? "

" I don't know. It was the same way as I did. But somehow, you and i were shared things in one another. Those things that it was came from my master of mine. "

" It is? But how should I used this kind of a weapon or something? "

" You can trained yourself of course. "

" trained? "

" of course. It will be used in fighting against evil creatures who wanted to destroyed humanity. I used my weapon once.

" I see about it. This one, can I able to see a soul in any creatures? "

" Sure, you can able to see a human soul in an evil creature. The only way is that to destroyed it. If it does, it will be sent to heaven. "

" Do you really think so? Can you able to trained me on how to do this? please. "

" But I need to asked permission from my master. "

" Your master? "

" His name was General Cross Marian, one of the generals of a defending organization called the Black Order. He had adopted me after my foster father died. "

" Cross Marian, huh? But how about you will be the one to trained me on how to fight? please... I need to learned... please. " as he kneeled down on his knee

He looks at him for a moment but after a few seconds, he responded " Okay then, I will be the one to trained you on how to fight in a normal way. "

" Really?! Thanks a lot... uh, what was your name anyway? You had named me Jerryson, right? "

" Yep, I was the one who named you that. That name suits you better. I was your new pet owner, my name was Allen Walker. You will become my pet from now on. " with a smile on his face

" Did you really thinked so? Thanks, Master Allen. " then he covered his mouth with his hands, said in a low tone voice " Sorry, I didn't mean it to called you just like that. "

" It was okay, Jerryson or should I called you " Jerry Mouse " for short. Is that was okay for you? From this day forward, you will become my personal pet and my own secret animal apprentice. "

" Okay " with a happy smile on his face

And so, Jerry had started his first training with his new master, Allen, on how to manage the anti akuma weapon and to fight against the Akuma, with some little assistance from General Cross.

As the General watching him from the distance, he thought on his mind " _This little creature has a great potential in fighting against evil forces. But somehow, I believe that he will be the next protector of all humanities, in which the warrior can able to fight against the 14th Noah member in the dark future and to fight alongside with the predicted Destroyer of Time. But for now, I should let him to take with Allen, to become professional exorcists someday. _"

6 months later, Jerry was grown up into a young mouse. He was started to traveled with Allen and Cross in different countries from across the world, to continued with their training to become an exorcists. At that time, they are staying at the house of " Mother " , who were became their personal guardian and guider in Liverpool, England in United Kingdom (in which it was actually the hometown where Allen lives and it was the same place where Cross took him when he was very young kid.)

As days goes by, the two are having a strong close bond in one another, not only as family members but also in a master - student relationship as well. But their relationship was been interrupted when Miss Patricia Dalton enters in the picture, whom she was introduced as close friend of General Cross, in which Jerry was started to get suspicious for the very first time.

(Return from the flashback)

(Liverpool, England)

Miss Patricia Dalton enters in " Mother " House, in which Allen was started to frighten in fear when she looked at him.

The General, turned his head, went on " Meet my close friend of mine, her name was Miss Patricia Dalton. " , introduced to Allen, Jerry and the others

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Patricia. We have heard everything all about you from General Cross. " Mother said

" It was a wonderful pleasure to meet all of you. " Patricia said and then she turned her head to Allen, who was getting frighten with fear and then she asked Cross " Is this is your apprentice? He was so very fascinating and gorgeous. "

" His name was Allen Walker and this is his pet, Jerry Mouse. " Cross said to her

She turned her head to Jerry and then she was started to get envious to him for the very first time.

" Is something a matter? " Allen asked Jerry, in a low tone voice manner

" Ah, it was nothing, Master. I was just a little bit surprised. " Jerry said

" Well, you should take him with you on the outside of the town to take a little bit trip. I will be out in a mission for a week. You should take care of him for the meantime. " Cross requested

" But, Master! " Allen protested

" Don't worry, just leave everything to me, Cross. I will gonna take care of him. " Patricia said, with a smile on her face

And General Cross left the house, leaving Allen was in desperate with fear. Jerry, was started to get suspicious on her, and he thought " _I think I got a bad feeling about this. I need to keep eye on her so that she will never get near to my master and I need to find out her real reason of her secret visit. "_

Later that night in the bedroom, Allen, was lied down on the bed, with anxious expression on his face while Jerry was sat on a huge pillow.

" I guess you don't even bother that mysterious woman, aren't you, Master? It doesn't make sense that she was keeped watching on you for the whole time. "

" But somehow, I was still very scared when I was with her. She was acting strange towards to me. I wondered why. "

" It was called an obsession. "

" obsession? What was does that means, Jerry? "

" An action that a person can't able to get away from something that he or she really wants to. "

" I see but how did you guess that she was getting obsessed to me? "

" Due to my personal observation, some older women likes young men just like you, Master due to that they had lot of riches or money just like that and to make themselves comfortable. "

" I guess you are getting started to learned anything about love. "

" It was my intelligence in my mind, you know that. You should learned that too, Master. If you want to find a better lady for you in the future. " with a little romantic embarrassment on his face

" Jerry, cut it out. " with a slight blush on his face

The two were having a fun play with each other but unbeknownst to them, Patricia, heard their conversation, peeking on the doorway, was started to getting more envious than ever towards Jerry because of his close friendship with Allen and she hatched an evil plan to eliminate him at all cost and to make Allen belongs to hers no matter what.

That midnight when everyone were asleep, Patricia sneakily entered in the room where Allen was sleeping at. She slowly stepped forward in, sitting down on the bed, and she attempted to touched him on the right leg, in which he was getting startled when he felt it. He tried to pushed her but she grabbed him, both of his arms through both of her hands. She stared at him with amusement on her face.

" What do you really want from me, Miss Patricia? " with a little frightened expression on his face, trying to get off his arms away from her

But she tapped his mouth with her finger, and then she said in a low tone voice, still with amusement " Hush, my dear Allen Walker. You didn't know what I am doing to you, in a very hard way. Don't ever telled to anyone else including to Cross or else I will tortured you to death. "

" in a hard way? What are you talking about? " with a terrifying expression on his face

" Aww, just a little bit of this, okay, my dear? After all, you will belonged to my possession. " with an amusement on her face

When he heard of what she had said, he recalled the same words that the man said to him when he was young kid and after he recalled it of what happened, he tried to get away from her.

But that very moment, she grabbed him, facing to her and she attempted to molested him. He was started to become helpless.

He begged her to let him go but Patricia said, in a whispered manner, to his ear " I cannot let you go because you will be mine for sure and besides, I like gorgeous young men just like you. If you wanted to tell that to anyone else, I will even tortured you so badly. So just followed my orders, my dear. And after all, I do really like you so much from the very start. "

He tried to let himself to get away from her but in the end, he ended up being failed, became totally defenseless and helpless, just like his experience when he was young kid. It does also happens every night when Jerry and the others were asleep. He couldn't stopped begging and crying when she had hurt him so badly and doing some sexual desires. That terrifying experience was still happened in a few weeks.

In every morning when Patricia was out, his guider " Mother " asked him of what happened, but he became speechless, with terrifying expression on his face, didn't know of what he will gonna say because of he was being warned by her to not tell to anyone, and this is how Jerry was started to get more suspicious on Patricia's secret actions.

And so, he decided to checked on her every night before he could went to sleep.

His plan has been getting started. When Allen was prepared to sleep, Jerry was peeking in the hole on the door although he never noticed him of what he was doing. A few hour later, Patricia was sneakily entered in the room while Jerry was hiding on the wall stand, carrying a small knife on his hand.

Patricia, went approached to him, asking with amusement " Are you done yet? "

He tried to stepped back away from her.

" Aww, don't tell me that you had already tell that of what I did to you for the past few weeks? Well, it will never let it that to happened! "

" I will never go to you! never! After all, you are an evil woman! " with a mad expression on his face

" Oh, if you insist... "

She grabbed his arm, in make him to get closer to her and that very moment, she attempted to kissed him forcibly. He tried to fight her back but he failed and then she attempt to rape him. And so, Jerry was surprised in shocked of what he had saw and then he released his small knife, to attacked her on the arm. He jumped up, launched at her.

" I won't let you to hurt my master!!! " with fit of anger

Patricia, turned her head, saw him, launched on her arm and then he hit on the arm so hardly, making to get wounded, releasing Allen from her grasp.

" Why you, you mouse brat?... "

Jerry went to Allen's aid, defending him, said " I will never allowed you to get near to my master, do you understand, Miss Patricia Dalton? "

Patricia, was getting more envious than ever when she sees Jerry had defending Allen. That very moment, the voice of Mother was heard from the outside of the room.

Instead of fighting back, Patricia was decided to retreat away from the house before anyone could sees her. Before she could jumped on the window, she turned her back to Jerry, said in a mad expression " I will never ever forget your face, mouse brat. Someday, I will gonna eliminate you at all cost and Allen Walker will be mine for sure. "

After that, she jumped on the window, run off from the house, wearing a black cloak.

After she had left away, Jerry went approached to him " Are you alright, Master? I never thought that she will gonna do that to you so badly. That's explains that you had became speechless for the past few weeks. "

" Thanks for saving my life, Jerry. This is the first time I seen you that you have been defending me from dangers. "

" Your Welcome, Master. After all, I cannot let some evil and selfish women could laid their fingers on you. From this day forward, I will become your protector and to guard you by your side always. "

And Allen hugged him with tears. Suddenly, Mother came in the room, in a panicked expression on her face " Is everything was alright? Where did Miss Patricia go? "

Then, Jerry explained to her of what happened. After that, she was startled in a surprise manner.

" It was the real truth, Mother. I swear about it. "

She tapped her hand on his head, with a smiling expression on her face, said to him " You are a brave little creature, Jerry Mouse. Even though that you are been confronted a mortal enemy just like her, you should decided that you should protect Allen from harm. I never realized a mouse creature just like you, can able to protect a mortal human being just like him. I'm so very proud of you. I hope General Cross will be appreciated it. "

" Thanks, Mother, for your great appreciation. I had never been appreciated by someone else in my life except for Master Allen. From this day forward, I will guard him and to protect him at all cost. " Jerry said, with smiling expression on his face

" But you have to listen to my advice, Jerry. " Mother said

" advice? " Jerry asked

" Yes, here is my advice to you, Jerry. Protecting someone from the enemy was not very easy to do with. You have to figured it out the true hidden skills and movements of an enemy, if it was a mortal or immortal and top of that, don't let yourself guard down. Fight them with all your heart and mind and I knew that you are the strongest protector for Allen. And also, to be stayed positive and have strong faith and courage. If it will that happens, everyone will be appreciated of you and your skills in protecting someone who was very close to you. " Mother told him

" I will kept your greatest advice, Mother, I promise. But, I cannot tell that to Master General Cross so early of what happened to Master. He will get mad at me when I tell that the real truth to him and he will never understand of what I really wanted to say. " Jerry said

" I'm sure he will understand that, I swear. As the former supporter of the Black Order, I will never failed to understand of other people's concerns. You should to, Jerry. No matter of what you are trying to say the truth to someone, just stayed being determined and don't ever regret or to give up. It will caused a huge misunderstanding. " Mother told him

" I will, Mother, I will kept that until my master and I will become professional exorcists someday. " Jerry said, with determination

And they shared a hug, making Allen was started to smiled at him for the very first time in his life, despite of his traumatic childhood past and his sadness of Mana's death. He had decided that he should move on to lived a new and better life, with Jerry by his side, as his sidekick, protector, and also as a friend. He remembered of what Mana said to him always, flashed on his mind " _Don't stop. Keep on walking. _"

He smiled, placed his hand on his chest, said to himself, holding the locket necklace that Mana gave to him before he dies " _Mana... I will keep on walking no __matter what, with my only pet that I have by my side and he and I will walked on the same path together. I won't let him down at all the times, I swear to myself that I should move on to a new and better life that I will take with. _"

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the present time)

Then, Allen went on " And so, I should decided that I should forget it of what happened in my traumatic past, to lived a normal and happy with Jerry and those who are around me even though that my master didn't know about Patricia's secret abusement to me until he learns the truth from Jerry a few days ago. But still, I tried to stayed strong and have faith and trust to Jerry, who had considered as my only protector that I have with. "

Hera, was getting sympathize at him for the very first time, said " I never thought that it was hard for you to experience such kind of life just like that but after Jerry was there for you always even though both of you have been reincarnated on this planet, to have strong bond of friendship in one another. I was feeling regret when I was been betrayed by envy and evil desires, not only to you but also to others as well. I see it now on how mortal human beings truly feels with and I totally regretted of what I had done to you for all those centuries. "

" Don't regret it in yourself, Hera. After all, you have been just driven by hatred and darkness in your heart. I know that it was hard to feel sadness, anger and frustration in your entire life. But it was not too late to turned back away, to atone all your terrible mistakes that you have done with from the past and I knew that you are a courageous goddess, Hera. I see that in inside your heart and soul. "

" Allen... "

And the two are stared at each other for a moment. After that, Hera stepped forward, slowly to him. She held her hand to his while the other one, holding on his waist, and that very moment, the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner.

" I never felt so much closer to you for the very first time in my life since I betrayed you from the past. I had finally understand of what is the real meaning of sacrifice and love. After all, I was truly in love to you so much, Horpus.. no... Allen Walker. You have gave me the courage to move on to a new and better life, just like you and Jerry do. I will never be regretted anymore and I will keep on helping you, Jerry and the other exorcists. You are the only man in this world, who can able to understand my real feelings despite my ugliness and my betrayal from the past. "

" Hera, I had truly accepted your love and feelings for me even though we are enemies from the past. Somehow, I wanted to forgive you. "

" You think so? "

" Is because that I earned your trust. That's the reason why I wanted to accepted you back to my life again. "

" I never expected to heard those kind of words from before. I see it now that I should loved you too, just others did. "

" Hera... "

" Allen Walker... "

And that very moment, their faces are getting nearer to each other, and then they shared their first kiss on nighttime, making his tears were fall from his eyes, had never been kissed by a goddess for the very first time in his entire life.

After they kissed with each other, he turned his head to her, asked " So, shall you come with me, to introduced yourself to the others? "

" Sure " with a smile on her face

The two are holding hands with each other, to go back to the headquarters but suddenly it was been interrupted when a group of men, wearing red and black cloaks cornered them, making them to be surprised.

" What the? What was going on? Why they are all here anyway? " he wondered in curiosity

And a woman's voice was heard, said " My! My! Isn't that very surprising, isn't it? "

They were surprised by the woman's voice. It was no other than the assistant in charge of the North American Facility Order, named Miss Renny Epstein. Hera, was surprised in grief when she saw her, said " I think I saw her from before... "

" In where? Who was she? Is she was a member of the Black Order organization? " turned his head, faced to her

She slowly stepped forward in, said " Well, I never expected that you will came in the Black Order headquarters to see your true love of your life, your favorite exorcist. Quite pathetic, isn't it, former ruler of the evil deities, Hera? "

Allen, was shocked of what she had said and he turned to her, asked " Is she does really knows you, Hera? Answer me. "

Hera, became speechless, looked at him, with a grief expression on her face.

Back at the inside of the headquarters, while Jerry was still eating, with the Lavi and the others were watching him, but in a sudden, Lenalee went in, in a panicked manner.

" What was all of the panick, Lenalee? " Jerry asked, stopped eating the foods

" Hera and Allen were in terrible trouble. " Lenalee said in response

Lavi and the others were surprised in shocked of what she had said.

" They were in terrible trouble? By whom? " Jerry asked

Back when, Hera was keeped looking at Allen, still with a grief expression on her face.

Then, Renny went on " Aww, you are still speechless. What a shame it is. We, have been ordered by the Central Headquarters to eliminate you and all the deities from across the world. That's the reason why we came here to killed you in an instant. "

" But that was a lie! You will never killed anyone else. " Allen protested

" An order is an order. We will make sure that we will killed the former ruler no matter what it's takes. You exorcists can't be involved in this secret plan. " Renny said to him

He turned his back to her again, said her, but this time in a desperate expression " please, Hera. I won't let that to happened! If you do, you will be died in an instant. I can't let you to do this. Just get out of here immediately. "

She touched his face with her hand, said " I know it was hard to explained this but... I cannot let you involved in this. I think the woman was right. They are secretly planned to eliminate us for a long time ago but it doesn't worked out. You must get back to Jerry and the others. I will gonna handled them all by myself. "

She turned her back away from him, and she began to stepped forward slowly, facing to Renny and the Red armies, with a pale expression on her face.

" Are you willing to died? What a brave immortal creature you are. " Renny asked, with an amusement on her face

" I will rather to sacrificed my own life for everyone rathered than to died for my own purpose. " Hera answered in response

Renny, laughed of what she had answered, and she went on " You are willing to sacrifice yourself for all the creatures living in this world? What a shame. If you say so, then that was fine with us. But first... " and she turned her head, facing to Allen, who was still standing, near to Hera's position, with an evil glare expression on her face

" Hold on... are you planned something to him? I won't allowed that to happened! " Hera asked, rushed to his defense

" Are you trying to defend that exorcist boy? What a touching romance... but we, can't allowed it. " Renny said with amusement and then she ordered the army " Finished her off "

" Yes, Madam. " the leader responded

And they are all stepped forward to them.

" You must get out of here, Allen! go! "

" But... I cannot leave without you! "

" Just go! "

" Prepare to die, evil goddess! " the leader shouted, fired his attack at her

He fired his attack but it was blocked by Allen's Innocence weapon, transformed to his new evolution form, his past self, making Hera was surprised.

" I won't let you to killed her. You have to passed me first! " Allen said, pointed his weapon at them

" _Allen has been transformed into his past self... but how? Is because that he was trying to defend me? _" she wondered

Renny, was shocked of what she had witnessed, and then she said with amusement, with eye twitching at him " I get it now... the exorcist who has the cursed eye to see a soul inside an Akuma and bears the power ability of the first exorcist of the entire history, Horpus. Isn't that correct, exorcist Allen Walker? "

" How did you know my name? " he asked

" I have been heard everything from the Black Order that you are the most influential member because of your hidden power of your Innocence and you are the present reincarnation of the first exorcist of the entire history. Miss Patricia Dalton told me about that. " Renny stated

" Patricia told you about my secret?! " Allen asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" Of course not. Since I had finally recognized your true face, we will used you as a bait in ordered to lured Hera and of course, your precious little pet, the name was Jerry Mouse, right? " Renny responded

" You know Jerry?! But that was impossible! You can't used me as a bait to lure them out. If you want, I will killed you in an instant. " Allen said, with a gritted anger on his face, pointed his weapon at her

" You wanted to killed me? " Renny asked, with a burst of laughter, and she went on " What a tough person you are, exorcist Allen Walker. But somehow, I have some better plans for those little dunheads and of course, to you, of course. "

" Allen, just leave us alone. Just let me to faced her. Just go! " Hera said to him, insisted

" No, I can't let her to hurt you. Just get out of here immediately. " Allen told her

" But... I can't let you to involved in this. Just let me to handled her. " Hera said to him, still insisting

" Are you not willing to fight back? Well, that was fine with me then. I will gonna finished both of you. " Renny asked and then she commanded her men " Finished them off! "

The Red armies used their blasts to attacked them but Allen used his Innocence weapon to defend himself and Hera from the attack. But when the leader of the army jumped in, to attacked Hera by his dark blast but instead the attack was hitted on Allen, making him to fall off to the ground. Hera was shocked of what she had saw.

" Allen! " as she tried to get rushed to him

But one of the Red army member had hitted her on the back by dark blast attack, making her to fell unconscious on the ground.

After that, the leader asked her " So, what we should do to that goddess? Shall we beheaded her immediately? "

" Placed her in the facility prison room. We have to checked if she will gonna released her true power and then we should beheaded her. " Renny responded

" And... how about this young man? What should we do to him? He was an exorcist, doesn't it? " one of the Red army member asked her

" Don't need to be worried, just leave everything that to me. Just bring her immediately. We will make sure that no exorcists can able to interfere in this secret plan including the Black Order organization as well. " Renny responded

" Yes, Madam. " the leader of the Red army responded

And the army men carried her away, leaving Renny behind, who was looking at the unconscious Allen. She kneeled down on the ground, and she touched his face through her hand, and then she said with amusement, in a whispered manner " Aw, my dear boy. I have some better plans for you and i will make sure that the goddess will be gone for good, and to forget all about her forever. "

After a hour later, Jerry along with Corinne, Lenalee, Lavi, Thomas, Kirei, Baldo, Mata and Siren were arrived on the scene. But they were surprised when they saw that they are already left away.

" This is not so good... " Lavi uttered

" Did your brother knows about this, Lenalee? " Corinne asked her

" Precisely, currently, he was talking to Mr Rouvelier at the office right now. " Lenalee said in response

" So, what was our plan? If it will continued this, both Hera and Allen's lives will be at risk and the entire team organization will gonna eliminate all the deities in every parts of the world. " Thomas asked, with a little panicked expression on his face

" I have a better plan. " Corinne said

" What was it, Corinne? " Lavi asked

On the other hand, the deities who were on the side of Hera (Vesta, Nike, Poseidon and Kronos) were surprised in shocked of the news that Hera was been captured by the Central Organization and they decided to rescued her from their clutches.

Meanwhile, Allen was finally awoke from unconsciousness but he was surprised that he was in an unknown room, surrounded by a wall, with a window on the center and with a door that it was made of steel bar.

" Where in the world was am I? "

But suddenly, the door was opened and a person went in. It was no other than Renny Epstein.

" You are finally awake, exorcist Allen Walker. "

" What was this place? How did you bring me here? What do you want from me anyway? Where's Hera? Where did you take her? "

And that very moment, Renny stared at him, with an evil glare, and that makes him to get mad in rage at her, gripped both of his hands.

**Now that Jerry had finally recovered from exhaustion, he and the other exorcists must raced immediately when they learned that Hera and Allen were in grave danger by the hands of Renny Epstein, the in charge of the North American Facility Order Headquarters, in order to eliminate all the deities, according to the secret order plan by Rouvelier. On the other hand, the deities who were on Hera's side, were surprised of the news, were decided to rescued her from their clutches. Allen, was finally awoke from unconsciousness, was already in the facility room. That very moment, Renny greeted him, making him to get mad in rage.**

**Will Jerry and the other exorcists can able to reached on time to rescued them? Hera, on the other hand, can able to used her true power, in order to saved Allen? Will she can able to escaped from the execution? Will her members can able to come to her aid? What was Renny's real intention to Allen?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 18 - Time Heals All Wounds**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Protecting someone who was very close to you was the most strongest action in a relationship either in between lovers or between close friends / family members. Don't let your guard down against someone who wanted to seek vengeance to you. Stayed positive and have strong faith and courage in yourself. "**

**\- Allen Walker**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Time Healed All Wounds

In the previous chapter, Allen tell his story to Hera on how his first friendship with Jerry from the past and his traumatic experience with Miss Patricia Dalton, pretended to be the close friend of General Cross Marian. After telling the story to her, the two were finally admitted their secret feelings for one another but their wonderful moment was interrupted when a group of red armies arrived in, lead by Miss Renny Epstein, the in charge of the North American Facility Headquarters, revealed that they will gonna eliminate all the deities including Hera as well. Despite of Allen's objections to fight against them, he transformed into his past self, facing at her, making Renny to be surprised, had finally recognized him. However, both Hera and Allen were fell down in an unconscious manner, and they carried away to the headquarters. A hour later, Jerry and the other exorcists arrived at the scene, surprised that they had already left away. Allen, regained consciousness at inside of a prison room, in which Renny came in, greeted him with amusement.

Will Jerry and the other exorcists can able to came on time to rescued them? Will Hera can able to released her true power in front of Allen? Will her teammates can be able to come to her aid? What was Renny's real intention for Allen? Will it could be Ceres was the one who had set up the entire evil plot against Hera and the others?

Find Out

Jerry along with Corinne, Lavi, Lenalee, Mata, Kirei, Baldo, Siren, Nibbles and Thomas were riding on a speed boat, going in a nearby island.

" How did you know the exact location, Corinne? " Jerry asked

" I have been went there in that place once when all of the head leaders of the entire Black Order were gathered for investigation of a mysterious creature that it was never seen from before. It was looked like a facility laboratory headquarters. " Corinne said in response

" Wow, I never thought that you are good when it comes to knowledge about places that you had never visited from before. " Thomas said with amazement

" But it has a hidden secret. " Corinne said

" a hidden secret? What was it? " Lavi asked

* * *

" That facility laboratory headquarters... in which some terrifying executions took place a long time ago since 14th century. " Corinne said in response

" Did you say exe... executions took place in that place?! " Nibbles wondered with a shocking expression on his face

" Yes, every people: prisoners, criminals and even those people who are against the corrupt government systems. There were no exact formal way of judging a person who did some huge crime acts. But instead, they were been punished and executed through guillotine or it was simply as we called it death penalty. Much worst, they arrested those who are innocent and not being involved in some anti corrupt government gatherings. My great uncle had been tell me that he had watched that terrifying happening when he was in his younger days. " Corinne stated

" Are you saying that the facility laboratory headquarters was really haunted?! I don't want to go in that place.. " Thomas said with horrifying expression

" So, maybe the in charge of the North American Facility Headquarters was took in charge in that place. " Corinne said to them

" in charge of the North American Facility Headquarters? Who was she? "Jerry asked

" Miss Renny Epstein, and also the close acquaintance of Mr Rouvelier of the Central Headquarters. She was the one who had been commanded to do every tasks, and she has her own team servants, the Red exorcists. " Corinne said in response

" Red exorcists... I had been heard that name somewhere. They are a group of exorcists who were created from an Akuma egg and they possessed different kinds of Innocence power abilities. " Lavi stated

" But why she was there in that place? " Jerry asked her

* * *

" Is because... she will gonna eliminate all the deities. " Corinne answered in response

" That woman will gonna eliminate all the deities?! But why?! " Jerry asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" Because they planned to eliminate them for a long time because they wanted to make sure that no immortal creatures will be spread from across the Earth, by through beheading. They had been tried once but it didn't work out because the deities had never came out from their sealing. " Corinne said in response

" So.. it means... " Jerry uttered, nodded his head, went on " it means... Hera will be beheaded as well... if this will happened, it will be turned out into a brutal massacre. "

" That plan was keep in a secret to every Black Order organizations including us, ordinary exorcists as well. " Corinne stated

" It means... Master Allen was in grave danger. I think they are planning something badly to him. " Jerry said in an anxious manner

" But I heard that Miss Epstein has strong lustful desires towards men who were much younger than her. " Corinne stated

" Don't tell there is an another evil woman who had set eyes on Allen?! That was unforgivable! " Nibbles said, punched both of his fists together

" I think we need to get there immediately. We can't let her and her army to harmed my master including Hera as well. " Jerry said in a rush

" Full speed ahead, Baldo. " Corinne told him

" You got it, Madame. " Baldo replied

And they keep went on, to reached to the facility laboratory headquarters location site.

Back at the facility laboratory headquarters prison room, both Renny and Allen were looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

And then, she went on, said with amusement " Oh, my... you are so very angry at usual. Do you think you will stand against me? What a shame. "

" Really? What are you trying to planning to? to killed her and to tortured me to death? Is that what you really want? " with fit of anger on his face

She laughed of what he had said.

" What's the funny about? " still with anger on his face

" Seriously? Well, I had planned to eliminate the former ruler of the evil deities but I have different plans for you, my dear exorcist Allen Walker. " with amusement

" Of what? "

She grabbed him on his shoulder, through both of her hands.

" What think the hell are you doing? " as he tried to pulled himself back away from her

" Aww... you are so very gorgeous young man that I ever met with. That explains it that you have the hidden power ability from the past and I really like it... a lot. "

She touched his tip of his hair by her left hand while the other hand was held at his anti akuma weapon hand, gripped so tightly.

" Ouch! That's hurts... "

" It seems you smelled so nice. Your hair was so deep white and I really like it too. You are far more different from other men that I met. My plan is that... to make you as my future husband. "

" me, as your future husband? No, I will never! "

" If you refused me, I will gonna killed the goddess including your close pet, Jerry Mouse and your fellow friends as well. "

" No! Don't killed Jerry and the others, please... and just let Hera go. " with a pleading expression on his face

" Really? Are you really sure that I will spared them? " with amusement

" Just do anything as you wanted for me but don't killed them, please. "

" Well, I guess you had finally made up your mind. What a courageous exorcist you are. But I have to bring you to somewhere. "

" What?... Where do you gonna bring me exactly? " with a shocking expression on his face

And so, Renny brings him to a lethal laboratory room.

When he saw the view, he was surprised in shocked, and he turned his back, asked her, with a frightened expression on his face " What is this? Why are you bring me here in this room? "

" This is a lethal laboratory room. I had brought you here, well... you know... to make you comfortable. "

" What?! What are you will gonna do to me? "

" Just I said, I will make you comfortable, my dear. I make you more useful than usual. "

" No, you couldn't be... " with a fearful expression on his face

She hold a lethal injection on her hand, with an evil glare expression on her face.

Meanwhile, Hera was finally woke up in an empty room, was surprised that she was been placed that she had never been from before. But then, she thought on her mind, recalled of what happened a while back ago " _That woman had brought me here in this place? Don't think that she have Allen in her hands...__ I need to find a way to get out of here. _"

Then, she heard the loud scream of Allen from afar. She thought again on her mind " _No... he was in terrible danger... I need to get out of here immediately. _"

She tried to pushed down the steel bar door by both of her hands but she failed. But in a moment of sudden, a flash of light has shoned appeared before her. It was no other than her group mates (Nike, Poseidon, Kronos and Vesta). She was surprised.

" You guys... why are you doing here? " she asked

" We came here to rescued you, Your Highness. We have been heard that some of the snorted human beings had captured you and brought you to this place. " Vesta said in response

" We are so glad that you are safe, Your Highness. Come on, we should get you out of here in this haunted island. " Kronos said in a rush

" But I need to rescued Allen Walker first from that evil woman. He was looking for me. " Hera said

" Allen Walker was in terrible danger?! But why she have him? " Poseidon asked in a surprise manner

" I don't know. I think she had planned to eliminate all of us. " Hera said in response

" to eliminate all of us?! That was very insane! " Nike said in a surprise manner

" I will explained everything later. But first, I need to rescued him from that evil woman. " Hera said to them

" Wa... Wait. Are you really sure that you will gonna handled on your own? What if that woman... " Vesta asked

" Don't worry, I'll be fine. You guys must go ahead. If you saw Jerry and his allies were came on the way to the island, just called them out and tell them that I was safe now. " Hera told them

" We will, Hera. Be careful. " Kronos replied

" Good luck " Vesta said

Then, Hera disappeared from their sight. After that, the deities left away, through their teleportation ability power. Back when, Renny went approached to him, holding a lethal injection on her hand, making him to slowly stepped back away from her. However, she grabbed him, placed him on a long white bed, and then she tried to point the injection on his shoulder.

" please... don't do this... "

" Are you trying to provoked me then? I can't allowed it. After all, you are truly belonged to me... for eternity... " with an evil glare on her face

But before she could strike the lethal injection on him, she tried to attempted to rape him.

" Aggh... let me go... " trying to provoked himself away from her

" I cannot let you go because you are mine now. " with an evil laughter on her face

She tried to kissed him on the neck but in a moment of sudden, an unknown energy force came out from his anti akuma weapon hand had pushed her away from him, fell on the floor, making Allen to be surprised of what he had witnessed with.

He looked at his anti akuma weapon hand, said to himself " What is this mysterious energy force had came out from my hand?... Is this an another power that I used from the past, as the first exorcist of the entire history? "

Renny, still able to stand up from knocking down by his mysterious hidden power ability. She went approached to him, strike the lethal injection on his neck and he started to feel strong pain, succumbed in every across of his body, then he slowly fell collapsed on the floor.

She tried to attempt to grabbed him but however he grabbed a knife blade from a desk table, and he quickly stabbed her on the shoulder, making her to immobilized.

" Why you?... You had dare to killed me... aren't you?... Somehow, I will make you belonged to my possession always... "

And she fell collapsed on the floor, can't able to move. After he had stabbed her, he fell collapsed immediately on the floor, can't able to move faster because of the strong pain of the lethal injection. As he laid down on the floor, he thought on his mind " _Will this is could be my end?... _" and he closed his eyes

He recalled on his mind about his first mission as an exorcist alongside with Jerry in Italy, his reunion encounter with the Millennium Earl, his encounter with Road Kamelot, his fight with Tyki and the wonderful moments with the other allies (Lavi, Lenalee, Reever, Kanda, Krory, Miranda including Corinne and Hera as well). After he had recalled everything on his mind, his tears were fall from his eyes, thinking that it will gonna be end of his life, to be with his foster father Mana in heavens, feel that he cannot say goodbye to his close friends and also to Jerry as well.

" _I'm so sorry, everyone... please... forgive me... I couldn't protect this world anymore.. I'm so sorry... __Goodbye, everyone.. _"

After a few hours later, a familiar voice had called his name out.

" Allen! Allen! Wake up! Can you hear me? Allen! Allen! "

He opened his eyes slowly.

" What the?... " then he looks at the person, in which no other than Hera, helding him on her arms and he was startled in surprise

" I'm so glad that you are finally awake again. I thought that you will gonna died for good. That evil woman had strike you with a lethal injection, isn't it? "

" Yes, I had stabbed her on the shoulder, so that she will can't able to move. But still, the pain was still spreading in my every parts of my body. I cannot move quickly. "

" But don't worry, I will healed you up. "

" But how? "

" Watch me "

She hold his left hand, tightly and then she closed her eyes. That very moment, a strong white light had shoned on him, making him to be astonished of what he had witnessed with. Some of his experiences and moments from the past had came back from his body, making him to restored back to normal and original state. (Note: This is the true hidden power of Hera).

After that, he can able to activate his Innocence weapon and he can able to move faster.

" amazing... I can't believe it... is this is your true hidden power? "

" Exactly it is. I have the power to healed everything back to normal and original state. "

" I can't able to believe it.. thanks, Hera. You are the best. " and he hugged her in embraced

This makes her to get blushed in full red. She looks at him, said in an apologize manner " Sorry, I haven't defended you from her a while back ago. please, forgive me.. "

" It was okay, Hera. After all, you had saved my life from death. " with a loving smile on his face

" Allen... "

The two are getting near their faces to one another, intertwined with their bodies and they shared a kiss. (Note: This is the second time that they kissed with each other). But in a moment of sudden, they heard the voices of Jerry and their friends from the distance.

" It couldn't be... " as he turned his back

Jerry and the others are finally arrived in, went approached to them along with the other deities.

" Jerry! " he shouted, ran to him

" Master Allen! " Jerry shouted

And the two shared a hug.

" I'm so glad that you are safe, Master. We have been heard that you and Hera were held captive by that evil woman from the North American Facility Headquarters. " Jerry said

" I'm getting better now, Jerry. Thanks to Hera. " Allen said to him

" So, where was Miss Epstein anyway? " Corinne asked

" I stabbed her on the shoulder. She had attempted to killed me but luckily Hera was there to rescued me. " Allen said in response

" That was a grief back then. " Lavi said, with a sigh

But in a sudden, Renny still can able to stand up from the killing attempt of Allen, making the others were surprised in shocked.

" What the? " Lenalee wondered in a surprise manner

" This is not so good... " Thomas uttered

Renny, with an evil glare, tried to stepped forward to Allen, holding a knife blade, but Jerry and Hera defended him.

" I won't let you to get near to my master, you wicked fool! " Jerry said

Glitching her eyes, she said with amusement " So... you must his closest apprentice, Jerry Mouse, right? What a surprise meeting for both of us. I know that you have the same Innocence power just like he did. But for now, i will gonna threaten you and the former ruler of the deities and the exorcist Allen Walker will be mine. "

Lenalee and the others activate their Innocence weapons.

" We can't let that to happened, you scum. We are already know of what you planning to. " Lavi said

" Really? Well, ordinary exorcists just like you will never get involved in some secret plans of the Central Headquarters. You had no worthy to stopped it, despite all of you are not strived hard in fighting against the Millennium Earl and the other evil forces in across the universe. " Renny stated

* * *

" not strived hard? Have you no conscience in your heart that you don't really feel of what other people who are striving hard in order to risked their lives in the battle for the peace of the entire universe. You, a high officer of the Order, who thinks nothing but evil desires! " Jerry said, with an anger on his face

" You had talked too much, mouse exorcist brat. I will eliminate all of you! " Renny shouted and she released a gun on her pocket, pointed at Jerry

But suddenly, they heard a loud shaking, covered the entire surrounding, making everyone were trembled with shockness.

" What was that? a huge earthquake?! " Kirei wondered in a surprise manner

" I had never felt a huge earthquake from before. I think it was not an ordinary earthquake. There was no tectonic or volcanic. I think it was created by someone else. " Siren stated

" By who, Siren? " Mata asked

But then, Allen was started to shaking his head, with agonizing fear, kneeled down on the floor, covered his ears with both of his hands. Jerry went to his aid, with a little anxious on his face " Master, what the matter? Are you alright? "

At the same time at inside of the Black Order headquarters, the other exorcists: Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Noise Marie, Bookman, Chaozil and Timothy heard the same sound including the other generals: Klaud Nine, Winters Sokaro and Froi Tiedoll

" Where was that loud trembling came from? " Chaozil wondered

" I had never heard that a huge earthquake from before. I think it was not an ordinary earthquake. " Krory said

" But where Jerry and the others? Do you think they are still out there? " Miranda asked

" I got a bad feeling about this... " Kanda uttered

" What do you mean? " Noise Marie asked him

Also, Bak Chan along with Fo, General Cross Marian, Reever and the other Black Order members heard the same sound, shocking with fear.

" What is this? an earthquake? " Johnny wondered in surprise

" This is bad... Jerry, Allen and the others are in grave danger. " Reever said, with an anxious expression

" What was in the world was going on? " Bak Chan wondered in curiosity

" I had never felt this kind of unknown phenomenon from before. " Fo said

Cross Marian, was standing at the left corner, where the demoness Bersheba was placed in a tablet capsule, thought in his mind " _I think the evil deity warrior was responsible for this... she was coming on the way... _"

Back when, Allen, was still kneeled down on the floor, with agonizing fear while Jerry and the others were looking at him, with curiosity.

" Master, what's the matter?! " Jerry asked him again, still with a little anxious on his face

That very moment, his mind flashed about the deathly premonition that the entire universe will be fall into deep darkness, with the dead bodies of Jerry, Hera and the other exorcists were covered with blood and then the evil laughter of Ceres was heard. (Note: The same premonition from the previous chapter (9))

After that, he screamed in agony, nodded his head, still kneeled down and covered his ears with both of his hands, making Jerry and the others were shocked of what they had heard including Renny.

" Master, what happened? Tell it. " Jerry asked

" It was... Ceres... she was on the way... to destroyed the entire universe... with bloodshed.. " Allen said, with a frightened fear expression on his face

" Ceres?... She was on the way?! What are you talking about? " Jerry asked him again

" I think that Ceres was behind of this secret evil plot to eliminate all of the living creatures, mortal or immortal. " Hera stated

" It was?! But how did you guess that she was behind all of this evil plot, Hera? " Jerry asked her

Hera, turned her back, looked at Allen, still agonizing fear.

" I think Allen had seen the premonition that all of us will fall to death by blood. He tells me about that a week ago that Ceres had appeared before him in a dream. He was very frightened at that time. It was a day before his birthday. " Corinne stated

" Do you think Allen had the power to see the premonition in the near future? " Tuffy asked

Jerry, getting silent for a moment, looked at his master, was now still with agonizing fear on his face.

Meanwhile in the country of Mexico, all the people had been transformed into beasts gouls, forming a large amount of armies, with Ceres and the other deities by her side, flying on the way out of the country, going back to the country of Hong Kong, the location of the new Black Order headquarters.

As they were flying on the skies, Ceres smiled with an evil laughter " I'm coming, my dear Allen Walker... I'll be back... and to eliminate your closest friends and including you, Hera... "

They keep on flying, going back to the country of Hong Kong.

**The true hidden power ability of Hera was finally revealed in front of Allen, after she had rescued him from the clutches of Renny Epstein, who has lustful desires to him, because she likes men who were younger than her. Jerry and the others including the deities who were on her side (Vesta, Kronos, Poseidon and Nike) came to their aid. However, they were surprised when they heard the agonizing scream of Allen, that he had saw the premonition that Ceres was on the way to destroyed humanity and to captured him as well. On the other hand, Ceres and her fellow deities were on the way back to Hong Kong, to eliminate Hera and the exorcists.**

**Will Jerry and the others can able to stopped Ceres from attacking the country? Will it could the second confrontation between Hera and Ceres?**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 19 - The Man Who Trapped In Full of Darkness, Tears and Sorrow**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" It's not too late to turned back and to make things right and to lived normal and peaceful life with the people who were close and supported us in every challenges, trials and hardships in our lives. "**

**\- Lenalee Lee **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - The Man Who Trapped In Full Of Darkness, Tears and Sorrows

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the exorcists group were set on a rescue mission in rescuing Allen and Hera from the clutches of Renny Epstein, the head of the North American Facility Headquarters. Meanwhile, Hera was released from the prison room by her fellow deities and she rescued Allen from brink of death, by healing his injuries. Jerry and Allen were reunited again. Renny revealed her real intentions to the exorcists. But in a moment of sudden, a loud shaking was heard the whole surrounding in which Allen was getting in pain, predicted that Ceres will be arrived to captured him again.

Will it could be the third confrontation between Hera and Ceres? Will the other exorcists will came on time to fight her and her new armies?

**Note - This chapter was inspired by one of the well known fairytale story " Sleeping Beauty ". **

Find Out

(Flashback)

(Thousands Years Ago)

A brand new morning for everyone who lived in the deity world, that the news spread that the queen had bore a child, in which the king named the child Horpus, the destined to become the protector of the whole universe. The parents of Horpus were the rulers of the sky kingdom. Everyone were invited to the baptismal party at the palace except for Ceres, who was a young maiden at that time, was not invited, decided to crashed the party.

In inside the palace, everyone were having so much fun. Hera, who was a little girl at that time, joined in the party too. The king and queen were sat on the throne chairs alongside with Morion, was standing on the right side, who was a little mice, was chosen to become Horpus' protector and guardian.

When it was the time of receiving the gifts to the new child, the Supreme God Zeus along with Athena and Aphrodite bowed down before them. Zeus gived the first miracle gift, the Sword of Justice while Athena gived the second miracle gift, the Magical Bracelet. When Aphrodite was about to give the last miracle gift to the new baby, Ceres was suddenly appeared before them, through black mists, making everyone were surprised in horror.

" Ceres! Why are you doing here?! " the king asked, stand up from the throne chair

" Oh, my! my! Haven't you ever forgot to invited me to this wonderful party? Well, I had brought a special gift for the destined first exorcist of the entire history. " Ceres replied, with amusement on her face

" Just leave us alone, Ceres. You shouldn't be here! " the queen told her

Ceres went approached to the baby.

" Now, I shall give the special gift to the destined protector of the entire history. My gift is that... when he turned 17 years old, he shall be belonged to me, as my future groom. No other woman could touch his hand except for me and he will be cursed by darkness for eternity. " Ceres said, with an evil grin on her face

" You shouldn't do that, Ceres! that gift of yours was a dangerous one! Don't ever harmed the child. " Athena said

" I don't really care. All I wanted is to make him as mine forever. No one can able to stopped me, as the future ruler of the deity world. " Ceres said to them, with a maniacal laughter on her face

" You are so very cruel too much, Ceres! I will banished you in the name of mighty power of thunder and your precious beauty will be grown haggard as centuries passed by. Everyone will be despised you for good! " Zeus said, in a loud voice, and he strike his attack at her

Then, Aphrodite gived the last miracle gift to the baby, said in a declarative manner " My last miracle gift is... " Passion of Love ", in which the destined protector will be fall in love to a kind and courageous goddess or warrior in the near future. This is will be the greatest weapon against the dark curse. "

" It will never let it that to happen, never! " Ceres shouted, as she was vanished away by Zeus's thunder power ability and she was finally disappeared away from sight

Despite the fear that Ceres told with, the king ordered the army to burned down every thing that Ceres have with, including her old house. After the party, the Supreme God went approached to the king and queen, said " Do not be fear, Your Majesties. Despite the dark curse that Ceres bears with, she shouldn't able to touched him unless the last miracle gift will work out that way. But for now, the destined guardian and protector will guard him until he reached at the right age. If you need some help, just asked me. "

" We will, Supreme God Zeus. We will obeyed as you wished to. " the king said

" When the time comes, it will be foretold as the ultimate prophecy said. He was the only hope in defeating the evil darkness and destruction of the entire universe. "

And so, the king and queen raised Horpus until he reached at the age of seventeen years old, with the guide from Morion, who will become his destined protector and secret apprentice. A year later, his parents were passed away and Horpus was the new ruler of the sky kingdom and the destined first exorcist of the entire history.

Horpus grows up as a strong mature young man, due to his power of Innocence. He had continued his parents mission is to helped others who are in need. Also, he was very popular with beautiful women and ladies from every kingdoms, trying to win his hand in marriage but however he doesn't have time to be in a love relationship until he was destined fallen in love to Hera, who was now as a beautiful goddess of the planet Juna. (Note: Before she become an evil goddess). The two developed strong attraction towards to each other but he didn't know that someone is stalking him from behind. Morion, was awared of the dark curse that Ceres beared with, still continued guarding Horpus at all the times when an unexpected danger or threat nearby.

Later that night, Hera visited him in inside the palace. She entered in his room, where she saw him playing a beautiful music through piano. When he saw her, he stopped playing, stood up, went approached to her, asked " Hera, why are you doing here? "

" Still playing the piano, huh? You are so very talented as I always thought with. " with a loving smile on her face

" Thanks, so.. what you brings here anyway? "

The two were looked at each other, in a romantic manner.

" Horpus... "

" Yes, what's it? "

" I had came here to tell you that... " paused for a moment while he was looks at her and after a few seconds, she went on " ... to tell you that I was truly fallen in love to you. "

Horpus, was surprised of what she had said. The goddess went on " From the first moment that I saw you, I had never realized that fate has brought me to fall in love to a person who has a kind heart. That why, I had came here in order to express my feelings for you, and it will never changed that way. "

" Hera, you are the first goddess who can understand the real meaning of love although you are different from other goddesses. Somehow, I had learned to be loved... just like how my parents loved me as a son. "

That very moment, their faces were getting near to each other, pressed together. The goddess touched his white hair through her index finger.

" I love you, Horpus. "

" I love you too, Hera.. with all my heart and soul. "

And then, the two shared a kiss. But unbeknownst to them, Ceres was secretly heard their conversation, was getting enraged in jealousy, thinking that the last miracle gift from Aphrodite was worked on him and she decided to ruined their romantic moment.

Later that midnight, she was secretly sneaked in his room where she saw him asleep on his bed. She tried to touched him but when he recognized her presence, he woke up, asked in a demand manner " What the hell are you doing here, Ceres? "

" Oh, my... you are so cold hearted as I thought with. I just came here, just to see your gorgeous face. " touched on the tip of his white hair through her index finger, and she said in a low tone voice manner " And of course... to make you as my future lover. "

" Say what?... Are you out of your mind? "

She attempted to seduced him, said with amusement " This time... you can't run away from me, my dear Horpus. "

She tried to kissed him, forcefully and she hold both of his arms through both of her hands.

" Just leave me alone, Ceres. Stop doing this! "

" You are mine and mine always... " as she almost kissed on the lips

But suddenly, someone hitted on her shoulder.

" What the? "

It was actually Morion, who had fired his attack at her.

" I won't let you to lay a finger on my master Horpus, got that?! "

" Why you little... " with a gritted anger on her face

And she jumped away from the window, making her to retreat away for a moment.

Morion, went approached to him, asked " Are you alright, Master? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Morion. Thanks for rescuing me back then. But why Ceres was going to after me? I wondered why... "

Morion, had didn't tell him about the secret dark curse of Ceres is because he had promised from his parents that he should be protected and safe at all the times. That hidden secret was kept in intact as centuries passed by.

When the raging war comes between the good and the evil deities, lead by Hera, attacked the kingdom, killed Morion in front of Horpus in which he was feel regretted, destroyed her and after that, he killed himself by his Innocence weapon, and he fell on Morion's side. But before he closed his eyes, Morion said to him, in a deep low tone voice manner " Master... there is something that I wanted to confessed to you before I died... "

" What is it? "

" I wanted to tell you that... Ceres placed a dark curse on you when you were a baby at that time. "

" dark curse... by Ceres?! But why you didn't tell me that from the first place? "

" Is because your parents promised to me that I will keep in a secret so that no one can able to knowed it, and I vowed that I will guide and to protect you from the deadly curse of darkness. After all, you had learned to be loved... someone... whom you had been destroyed a while back... by your hands... " then he was out of his breath, and he said the final words to him " I will be always faithful to you, Master... until the very end... "and he closed his eyes

Horpus, was finally understand of what he had said. Before he died, he said to him " You are so very grateful to me, Morion. I'll be always be by your side until my last breath... my only protector and my secret apprentice. " and his tears were fell from his eyes

And he finally closed his eyes. He was holding Morion's hand as the palace fell collapsed into pieces.

The Supreme God Zeus, was saddened by their sudden deaths and so he sent the two to a planet named planet Earth, to lived a normal and peaceful life, reincarnated as Jerryson " Jerry " Mouse and Allen Walker, respectively.

(18th century)

(somewhere in England)

Before Allen met and adopted Jerry, when he was a young kid, he was started to have bad nightmares about the upcoming premonition in the near future, with full of darkness, death and destruction. He can't able to sleep well until his foster and adopted father, Mana came to his aid.

" Mana, I have a terrible bad nightmare. I saw everything... covered with blood and darkness covered the entire surrounding and top of that, a mysterious unfamiliar voice calls me... I was so very scared... " with a frightened expression on his face

Mana hugged him, tapped his hand on his head, said " It was okay, Allen. It was just a nightmare. There is nothing can harmed you there. I'll be there always for you at all the times. "

" Mana... thanks for comforting me. I'm so very relief when you were there for me always. "

" You must go back to sleep now. "

" I will "

He went fall asleep again. Before Mana leaved, he covered him with a blanket in order to make him better and after that, he left the room.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back to the present time)

(at the old facility headquarters)

Jerry, had finally learned that the curse of Ceres was still on intact on his master, despite his power ability as the first exorcist of the entire history was not far more stronger enough. As he looked at Allen, was still kneeled down, covered his head with both of his hands. The shaking was still on going.

" What should we do now, buddy? " Thomas asked him in a panicked manner

" We are all gonna be crushed for good. " Mata said

" I think we have to get out of this place. " Lenalee said to Jerry, in a rush

" Guys, it was still not safe to go out!" Jerry said to them

" Why not? " Thomas asked

" Ceres and her army were on the way. If we do, we are all splitted up. Do you remember when we are in Noah's Ark? We are all been trapped inside. It was very risky for us to go out for now unless the enemies will never attacked us. " Jerry said

" Yeah, but... " Lenalee uttered, tried to say something

" Hold on, why are you so very serious this time, Jerry? How did you figured it out all of this? " Lavi asked

" Well you see... " Jerry uttered, nodded his head, deep in breath for a moment and after that, he went on " Is because... the evil goddess Ceres beared a dark curse. "

Everyone were surprised of what he had said.

" I had finally remembered... Ceres had placed the dark curse on Horpus when he was still a young child. " Hera said, in a realization manner

" what kind of dark curse was it, Jerry? " Corinne asked

" Ceres' dark curse was a very dangerous one. When she placed the curse on someone, the person or a living creature will having some terrible bad nightmares or much worst, no one can able to touched it except for Ceres. If it does, it will able to come to her.. for all eternity. I was been awared of the hidden secret after his parents passed away. " Jerry stated

" So that's explained it's why Allen have the power to see the upcoming dark premonition of us in the near future. I never thought the dark curse that Ceres goddess beared and placed on Horpus was just an ordinary legend, just how it was stated on the book of mythologies. " Lavi said

" But thanks to the last miracle gift that the goddess of love, Aphrodite gave to him, called " Passion of Love ", the darkness in his mind had faded away is because Master was learned to be fall in love to a kind and courageous woman, either a goddess or a warrior. It was the greatest weapon against the dark curse of Ceres. " Jerry stated

" If that so, but then, who will gonna killed Ceres if the dark premonition comes? " Thomas asked

" It was no other than Master Allen himself. " Jerry answered, in a serious tone manner

They were surprised of what he had said.

" But why him, pal? " Baldo asked

" Is because due to his power ability as the first exorcist of the entire history, he can able to killed her whenever he can. When he strikes her on the face, her entire beauty will turned into a terrifying form... her older form. That's explained this why the Supreme God Zeus punished her for being selfish and malicious in front of everyone. " Jerry answered

" Do you think Allen can able to handled this on his own? " Kirei asked

" Precisely it will be but his past life's power ability was not very much strong enough to fight her due to his weakness that he had seen the upcoming dark premonition on his mind. Only we have to do is that, he will temporarily used his Innocence weapon in facing against her. Then, we should striked her next. " Jerry said in response

" That's sounds a great strategy but... " Tuffy uttered

Hera, looked at Allen, was still in great pain, was very sympathize to him and she comforts him, by hugging him, said to him " I know on how you felt such a terrible pain is because of the greatest curse that Ceres placed on you from before. I was feeling regretted when I turned my back away from you, to become a selfish and an evil goddess... making you as my greatest fear. But now, I will never turned my back away from you again anymore... is because I learned to be loved and to be accepted... just how we did from the past... I don't want to see you suffered just like that.. I can't let Ceres to beared the deadly curse on you.. and I will be always to protect and to loved you no matter what it takes even the cost of my own life. There is no option for me but only you, Horpus... no... Allen Walker. You are my only courager. "

Allen, was surprised of what she had said and he raised up his head, facing to her, said " Are you saying... "

" I will be always to loved you until the very end. I can't let the darkness get in inside you, I swear. "

" Hera... " and he hugged her, said " You are the first woman in the whole universe who had teached me the real meaning of love. Since I met you, I had never realized that fate has brought me, learned to be fall in love to a kind and courageous woman just like you. But since you were become the leader of the evil deities, I had been regretted myself that I feared that I might killed you in an instant. But since you returned back to life from the deep slumber, I was always felt in my soul that I can able to felt your greatest presence since you wanted to captured me. But somehow, you had captured my heart, Hera, since from before.. until now... you are my greatest healer... and my first love of my life.. I couldn't become a stronger exorcist without you by my side. "

Corinne, was finally understand of Allen's secret love feelings towards Hera due to his past life as Horpus. Somehow, she realized that Allen's feelings for her were far more stronger than Hera although she still remembered of what Hera said before they went back to the Black Order headquarters, also realized that Hera was truly in love to him as well.

But her thinking moment was interrupted when Siren asked her in embarrassment " So.. are you jealous, aren't you, Madame Corinne? "

" No, I'm not! " Corinne protested

" See that in your face. " Kirei teased her, with a burst of laughter

" Will you shut up?! " Corinne told them

Allen, was laughed at her reaction.

" You are so cute when you act like that, Corinne. " he said

" Thanks, Allen. " Corinne said

But suddenly they heard a slow noise from the outside.

" I think they're here... " Jerry uttered

Then, everyone went out of the headquarters, leaving Renny behind, unconscious. As they reached on the edge of the island, Ceres and her army were already standing.

" Ceres... " Hera uttered

" So, we had faced with each other again this time, Hera. And of course, my future lover to be, exorcist Horpus... no.. my dear Allen Walker. " Ceres said, with amusement on her face

Surprised when she said his present life name again for the third time, he hold on the other arm of Corinne, was standing beside him.

" I never thought that you will be here all along. You still wanted to stayed rather than to run away from me. " Ceres said, still with amusement on her face, looked at him, with an evil smile

" I will never go with you, ever! Even though you were trying to placed your deadly curse on me. " Allen said, in a mad manner

" Oh, my.. you are still so very rude always just like from before. Somehow, the dark curse will be forever kept in inside your soul and after all, you are still mine for good. I will grant everything as you wished for. " Ceres said, still with amusement on her face

But a familiar voice was heard, said in a loud manner " Even though you will placed your deadly curse on him, it will never worked out that way. "

" That voice... it couldn't be... " Jerry uttered, with a surprise expression on his face, turned his back

That very moment, Kanda and the other exorcists are finally arrived in along with the generals.

" Master General Cross! " Jerry said in a surprise manner

They went approached to them.

" Oh, my... another group of exorcists, eh? You had seems no match against me and my army. " Ceres said

" Don't ever mocked us, you evil warrior goddess. We had figured it out of what you are planning with. " Cross Marian said in a serious tone manner

" But why you are all gathered to came here? " Allen asked, with curiosity on his face

" Is because we wanted to helped you guys of course. You can't handled them is because they were too many. So that why Mr Cross asked from Chief Komui to come in this place in order to stopped the evil deities. We had felt the same shaking too a while back ago. " Noise Marie answered

" I never thought that all of you will came here to helped and to fight. " Jerry said

" That's a duty of an exorcist, to helped and to fight against evil forces. " Krory said

" You said it, Krory. " Lavi said

" There is no time to be wasted. Let's finished them once for all. " Kanda said to them, with a little arrogant expression on his face

" I think it was not very easy to defeat all of them, Kanda. " Jerry said

" What did you just say? " Kanda asked, turned his head to him

" Ceres and her army were too strong. I think split into two groups will worked against them. She has her own fellow deities on her side. But still we got Hera and her fellow deities members as well to helped us. " Jerry said in response

" It makes sense, Mouse Moron. How did you figured it out all of this ruckus plan? " Kanda asked, with a little impatient expression on his face, turned his head away from him

" We will explained everything later, Yu. But for now, we need to fight them as we can. " Lavi said to him

" How many times I told you that don't called me by my first name, you idiot?! " Kanda told him, with arrogant expression on his face

" Well, let's battle them.. with everything we got. " Jerry said, and he turned his head to Allen, told him " Just stepped back aside, Master. "

" But why, Jerry? " he asked

" You will be the last person to strike in. It was unsafe for you to joined in a group. I will give you the signal. " Jerry told him

" Okay, Jerry. " Allen replied

And he stepped away from them. That very moment, Hera summoned her titan beasts armies and then, the battle fight has been begun. Ceres, instead of attacking Hera next, launched her next attack to Allen.

" Get away from her, Master! " Jerry shouted, turned his head

" Jump away from her, you stupid apprentice! " Cross Marian told him

Allen followed of what Jerry and General Cross said. As she was about to strike him, he activated his Crown Clown power, in which he plunged his attack at her, hitted her on the face, making her to shocked in horrify, filled with blood dropping from her forehead. Her fellow deities members were shocked of what they had saw.

" The white haired boy hitted Ceres on the face.. " Pallas uttered

" So it means... " Helios uttered

" her face will transformed into her real form, her haggard form. " the leader of the bloody beasts said

Everyone were stood in froze as they looked at Ceres, kneeled down on the ground, covered her other side of her face with her left hand, said in an agonizing expression " You... You had destroyed my precious beautiful face... dear Horpus... you had destroyed my beautiful face! "

And then in a fit of rage anger, she grabbed him on his shirt, revealing her real face to him. She stared at him for a moment and after that, she attacked him at the chest, making him to fell unconscious.

" Master! " Jerry shouted, runs quickly, tries to attacked her

" No one can able to intervene me!! " Ceres shouted, firing her attack at Jerry, and he fell off to the ground

" Jerry! " everyone shouted

Then, she carried the unconscious Allen on her back and then she commanded her army " We have to get back to the castle immediately! "

And they obeyed of what she had said. Hera, tried to stopped her but Ceres fired her attack at her, making her to knocked her off to the ground.

" You can't have him, Ceres!! He will never fall in love to you ever! " Hera shouted, in a mad manner

" You are such a fool you are, Hera. After all, he will be belonged to me.. for eternity and you and that mouse exorcist brat will never defeat me and soon... I'll become the new ruler of the deity world." Ceres said, with a burst of evil laughter and then she teleported away along with her armies, leaving the other exorcists behind, stunned in surprise

Jerry, regained consciousness again, surprised that Ceres had taken away Allen. He gripped both of his hands, with strong anger on his face " How dare she... "

" So, now what? What should we do next, Jerry? " Corinne asked

" If Ceres have him, the dark curse on him will never be removed despite she hit him on the chest. If it does happen, he will be forever fallen asleep in deep slumber. " Lavi stated

Jerry, turned his head to Hera, said with an apologetic manner " Sorry, Hera.. I was... "

" No, it wasn't your fault, Jerry. We didn't know that if it will gonna happen just like this. I think the upcoming premonition of darkness will come. I think we should get ahead to the deity world dimension before she can do something badly. " Hera said to him

" By what? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" By using your power ability. " Hera answered in response

" my power ability? " Jerry asked her again

" Of course, that power ability could teleport you to any places that you wanted to go to. It will gonna worked out on many people. " Hera said to him

" Really? But how? " Jerry asked, looked at his weapon

" Go ahead and tried it. " Hera said, urged him, with a smile on her face

Still confusing, Jerry turned his back to his fellow exorcists, were smiled in determination.

" Go ahead, pal. " Thomas said

" We know that you can able to do it. " Lenalee said, with a smile on her face

" Just do it, Jerryson. We are all going with you. " Cross Marian told him

" We are always counting on you, Jerry. You are the only hope in saving the whole universe from the upcoming premonition." Chaozil stated

" Allen was counting on you right now, Jerry. " Tuffy said

" Everyone... " Jerry uttered

And they are all nodded their heads, with full of determination on their faces. And so, he stepped forward to the center while the others were looking at him. He raised his Innocence weapon, closed his eyes, said in a loud voice " Oh, power of Innocence, teleported us to the deity world dimension! Guide us in our fight, oh mighty Supreme God of Thunder, Zeus!! Protect us by your power, the Goddess of Justice, Athena and Healed us with your power, the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. I heed all of your power!! "

A flash of light came out from the weapon and then he and the others were teleported to the deity world dimension.

**The secret behind the true obsession of Ceres towards Horpus (Allen Walker) was finally revealed. Kanda and the other exorcists, along with General Cross Marian, Jerry and Allen's master arrived at the island to helped them in fighting against Ceres and her army. But however in the midst of the fight, Ceres' face was been hitted by Allen's Crown Clown weapon and then he was fell unconscious, due to her dark power had hitted him, carrying him away to the deity world dimension, in which Jerry and the others were decided to rescued him from her clutches and they were teleported through Jerry's Innocence weapon.**

**The true war battle has been begun.**

**Find Out**

**In the Next Chapter**

**Chapter 20 - Rescue Plan! Enter the Deity Dimension**

**Don't Miss It!**

**" Don't used your power for your own personal ambitions and goals. "**

**\- Jerryson " Jerry " Mouse**


End file.
